A Muitos Passos de um Final
by bSugarb
Summary: Depois de tudo que aconteceu, depois de todas as pessoas envolvidas, o problema deve se resolver, mas nada vem fácil assim. Indas e vindas, altos e baixos. tudo o que deve se enfrentar pra conseguir algo que tanto se deseja ou não...


Era uma manhã chuvosa quando Hermione olhou pela janela de seu dormitório, mas apesar disso não havia um ar triste. Naquele dia ela acordou sentindo algo estranho que não conseguia definir se era uma sensação boa ou ruim. Algo maior que um frio na barriga e menor que um aperto no coração. Ela decidiu então que depois de tanto tempo enrolando e fugindo, abriria o jogo com ele. Era uma sensação tão estranha saber que deveria fazer isso, que acabara de chegar à hora, que não poderia passar de hoje! Não sabia de onde vinha tamanha força, mas esta a empurrava direto à Rony e a fazia fantasiar as milhares maneiras de fazer e dizer tudo aquilo que ela guardava.

De repente, foi acordada de sua fantasia, pois ouviu um barulho estranho... Era sinal de que seu estômago estava reclamando e que deveria ir tomar café da manhã.

A tensão aumentava a cada vez que Hermione imaginava a situação. Quando chegou para tomar café encontrou apenas Harry sentado no meio da longa mesa da grifinória e encaminhou-se até ele.

-Onde está Ron? – perguntou ela curiosa, querendo não mostrar seu tamanho interesse.  
>-Não sei, mas quando sai do dormitório ele estava se arrumando pra descer.<br>-Mas porque você não o esperou? – continuou  
>-Ele disse pra eu vir na frente e nem adianta perguntar por que, eu também não sei! – disse sorrindo.<br>Hermione retribuiu o sorriso sentou-se a mesa e disse:  
>-Estranho não?<br>Harry apenas confirmou com a cabeça, visto que sua boca estava cheia.

O café da manhã acabara e nenhum sinal de Rony. Onde ele poderia estar? Perguntou-se Mione até o ver correndo na sua direção. Harry curiosamente havia parado de repente para conversar com Neville que parecia até um pouco assustado.  
>- Harry e Neville, vamos senão perderemos a aula de Herbologia! Sei que você não quer isso Neville! – disse Mione sorrindo.<p>

Neville sorriu, mas quando abriu a boca para começar a falar, foi interrompido.  
>- Não, podem ir à frente! – disse Harry rapidamente – Preciso conversar com Neville!- E levou o garoto para longe de Mione e Rony que agora estavam sozinhos.<p>

-Nossa as pessoas hoje estão tão estranhas! – disse para Rony, espantada. Ron sorriu.

Rony e Hermione começaram a andar pelos corredores. Um extenso silêncio se fez em metade do caminho por ambos, que evitavam até se olhar. Hermione não sabia dizer a quanto tempo esse silêncio acontecia, parecia até que havia se tornado normal... Mas ela queria mudar isso e então resolveu perguntar:  
>-Eu não te vi no café da manhã hoje Ron, você não estava com fome? Que estranho! – dando uma risada meio sem-graça<br>-É também não sei o que aconteceu! – disse acompanhando a "risada sem-graça" de Hermione.

E mais uma vez o silêncio voltara. Passados alguns segundos assim com um impulso ela falou:  
>-Ah, Rony eu preciso falar com você... - sentiu como voltasse a respirar depois de muito tempo<br>-Ah é sobre aquela pesquisa que eu te pedi?- perguntou esperançoso, lembrando da enorme pesquisa de Dcat  
>-Você sabe que eu não vou fazer pra você não é? Eu já te disse isso! Mas não é sobre essa pesquisa é sobre outra coisa... – E um frio começou a dominar sua barriga.<br>-Então o que é? – perguntou Rony meio intrigado.  
>-É uma coisa que eu quero te falar a algum tempo... – Ela sentiu o frio de sua barriga aumentar e propagar-se pelo seu corpo. –É que eu...<p>

-Gente! – falou Harry andando rápido na direção de Ron e Hermione.  
>Hermione sentiu um estranho alívio, como se esperasse desesperadamente que alguém fosse interromper.<br>-Como vocês andam rápido! – falou parando ao lado dos amigos. Estava ligeiramente cansado.  
>-Ué, mas você não falou que era para irmos na frente? – perguntou Ron que estava confuso.<br>Antes que Harry pudesse se justificar, Hermione foi falando:  
>-Nossa lembrei que tenho que ir a biblioteca! – disse, se apressando em sair de perto antes que Harry perguntasse sobre o que estavam conversando.<br>-Mas e a aula? – perguntou Ron intrigado.  
>-Não vai dar pra ir tenho que acabar um trabalho agora! – sorriu e foi saindo. Embora soubesse que os dois dificilmente acreditariam que era somente isso, que eles com certeza estranhariam já que ela nunca havia feito isso na sua vida inteira, não podia fazer nada visto que foi a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar.<br>Ron e Harry de queixos caídos se despediram de Hermione e começaram a subir as escadas.

Hermione se lembrou de repente do que tinha de fazer e gritou para Ron:  
>-Depois da aula você pode me encontrar na sala comunal da Grifinória para acabarmos aquela pesquisa?<br>-Mas você não disse que...  
>-É eu mudei de idéia!<br>-Então está bem! – disse Ron com um tom meio desconfiado, mas deu um sorriso.  
>Harry também sorriu, porque talvez ele soubesse o que realmente Hermione fosse fazer. Ela percebeu e isso até certo ponto a preocupou, mas resolveu deixar pra lá. Agora tinha que "inventar" um trabalho pra fazer... <p>

Cap.2

Já na biblioteca, percebeu que não tinha mais como voltar atrás, agora que já tinha marcado de encontrar Ron na sala comunal. Como contaria pra ele que não iria fazer pesquisa alguma e sim contar e mostrar todo o amor que ela guardava? E como estava ansiosa pra fazer isso! O jeito agora era esperar até que chegasse a hora, que parecia demorar a passar, mais do que o normal. Os livros a sua frente a chamavam, mas ela resistia porque estava muito ligada aos seus pensamentos pra estudar qualquer coisa e agora não era isso que queria.

Como o tempo demorava a passar, fantasiou todos os tipos de reações possíveis que ele poderia ter, nunca ficara tão inquieta. Tudo o que ela queria, estava tão perto que ela podia sentir seu desejo a envolvendo por inteiro.

Ela criou cada parte da cena que julgava perfeita em sua cabeça. Era incrível como podia ver tudo com clareza, via o rosto de Ron perto do seu, seus olhos olhando-a profundamente e até quase podia sentir o gosto de seu beijo. Imaginava todas as palavras que sairiam pela sua boca e depois que ele tivesse dito que também a amava, ela o abraçaria e o beijaria. Sentiria finalmente seus lábios, sentiria finalmente que sua vida começara.

Depois de um tempo (que para Hermione pareceu uma eternidade), depois que sua imaginação não pode criar mais cenas devido a tamanho nervosismo, ela percebeu que a hora finalmente chegara e que devia ir agora. Mas alguma coisa a prendia na cadeira da biblioteca, tanto que não conseguia se mover. Ela olhou involuntariamente para os lados, como se procurasse ajuda, mas procurar coragem era algo que devia fazer sozinha. Pousou então suas mãos trêmulas na mesa, e com dificuldade se levantou meio tonta e saiu em direção à sala comunal da Grifinória dando passos largos e rápidos.

Sentia sua garganta apertar e olhou para suas mãos que tremiam levemente. Provavelmente Rony já se encaminhava pra lá. Será que ele também estava nervoso?Perguntou-se Hermione, agora mais inquieta e nervosa do que antes. Tinha que se acalmar, não podia demonstrar isso, pelo menos não antes de contar aquilo tudo que estava engasgado por tanto tempo. _E se na hora de falar eu me enrolar?_ Nunca ficara tão feliz em saber que agora tinha tempo vago.

Ela parou de repente. _E se ele rir de mim e disser que é tudo uma grande besteira, que_ _não temos nada a ver?_ Era a primeira vez que ela havia pensado nessa hipótese, mas parecia mais forte de que todas as outras. _E se todo esse tempo eu estiver alimentando_ _falsos pensamentos, me iludindo? E se estiver fazendo isso a toa_? As perguntas começaram a brotar cada vez mais rápido em sua mente. Mas ela não podia desistir, já sabia disso. Esse era um risco que precisava e que queria correr. Mas os pensamentos negativos pareciam consumi-la, cada vez que ousava pensar em qualquer coisa.

Ainda meio receosa continuou seu caminho em direção a sua resposta. Tais pensamentos não a deixaram em paz, parecia algo que não podia evitar. Fruto de seu nervosismo, surgiu a vontade de chorar. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, mas Mione rapidamente respirou fundo, evitando o choro.

Querendo acabar logo com essa situação, apertou mais seus passos. Estava quase correndo agora.

Passou por Neville e por Luna que a chamou, mas Mione não respondeu, não podia parar pra falar agora, ela apenas olhou e acenou rapidamente. Os dois olhavam para ela como se estivessem vendo algo que nunca haviam visto antes.

_Será que meu nervosismo está tão a mostra assim?_Pensou ela, sentindo o ritmo do seu coração aumentar.

Subindo as escadas sentiu seu estômago congelando e a cada degrau esse "gelo" aumentava, se sentia praticamente igual a outra vez em que pretendia fazer a mesma coisa. Pensando nas reações de Rony, ainda andava de braços dados com o negativismo, ela chegou a entrada da porta onde estava a Mulher Gorda.

Hermione parou subitamente como se tivesse sido atingida por _Petrificus totalis_. Ela simplesmente não conseguia dar mais nenhum passo, suas mãos estavam frias e suadas. Enxugou suas mãos nas vestes e se ajeitou seu cabelo em um ato de puro nervosismo.

Ainda parada, começou a se perguntar se estaria fazendo a coisa certa, mais uma vez pensou em voltar a trás, porém quando virou de costas, a Mulher Gorda percebeu sua presença e disse:

-Senha, por favor!

Ela se virou para o quadro e agora a Mulher Gorda olhava fixamente para ela esperando que dissesse algo.

Embora estivesse movimentando a boca, embora quisesse falar, simplesmente não conseguiu emitir nenhum som, que dirá uma palavra, apenas encarou o retrato.

-É... Eu... –tentava dizer.

-Eu não tenho seu tempo não minha jovem! Tenho que treinar minhas técnicas vocais – disse a mulher no quadro parecendo ao mesmo tempo assustada pela cara de Hermione e irritada pela sua demora. Depois de uma pausa relativamente grande o quadro perguntou – Err está tudo bem?

Quando mais uma vez abriu a boca em reação, ela ouviu alguém falando alguma coisa, e a princípio não conseguiu identificar quem e nem o que. Virou a cabeça e viu Simas sorrindo.

-Está tudo bem com você Hermione? Esqueceu a senha é?- perguntou Simas intrigado.

-È... È... – disse Hermione que não conseguiu pensar em nada melhor pra dizer – Obrig... ada.- disse, gaguejando um pouco. Deu um breve sorriso e entrou.

Mediante a cara que o garoto fazia, pensou que seu rosto realmente devia estar horrível, e também não havia outro motivo pras pessoas perguntarem se estava bem. Tentou respirar profundamente, mas sentiu como se o ar faltasse. Fechou os olhos por um instante e veio o medo de não o encontrar lá. Engoliu várias vezes em seco, enxugou suas mãos e abriu os olhos.

Pensou em dar meia volta. Desistiu. _Vai dar tudo certo!_ E parecia que finalmente seu negativismo tinha se esvaído. Já até conseguia ver o lindo rosto de Ron esperando por ela. Chegara a hora pela qual esperara tentas vezes.

Até que alguém passou e Hermione sentiu um esbarrão. Levou um leve susto como se estivesse sido acordada e involuntariamente olhou para ver quem era.

- Ah, me desculpe! – falou a menina de cabelos ruivos. – Ah, oi Hermione! – disse Ginny sorrindo. - O que aconteceu? Que cara é essa?

- Qu... Que cara? – Hermione olhava preocupadamente para ela.

- Essa aí de quem esta caminhando pra morte! – disse rindo.

Mione deu um breve sorriso e falou:

-Err, não é nada não, só estou preocupada com umas coisas, bobagens! – sorriu.

-Sei... – disse Ginny desconfiada.

-Você viu o Rony por aqui? – perguntou Mione curiosa pra saber se ele já havia chegado.

-Acho que ele está aqui sim – respondeu sorrindo - Bom deixa e ir, tenho aula agora, depois a gente conversa tá?

Hermione concordou com a cabeça e quando seu rosto virava de volta pra sala comunal, ouviu Ginny dizendo:

- E vê se melhora essa cara hein!

Ouviu os risos dela, mas nada conseguiu responder. Seu nervosismo estava de volta muito mais forte que antes, foi até o vidro da janela. O sol tentava aparecer entre as nuvens. Vendo sua imagem refletida, reconheceu que estava estranha e passou suas mãos trêmulas no rosto para ver se melhorava.

Foi caminhando pela sala, percorrendo-a rapidamente com os olhos procurando Ron. Havia poucas pessoas na sala. Encaminhou-se pro final da sala de onde ouviu vozes, era uma parte separada por uma parede. O que achou fez com que estremecesse dos pés a cabeça e com que sua garganta apertasse.

Cap.3 – Pedra no caminho

Rony estava sentado no sofá ao lado de Lilá Brown. Hermione não conseguiu acreditar no que via. Não é possível que depois de tanto tempo ele voltasse com Lilá. Lembrou quando Ron disse que não agüentava mais ela. Ela não entendeu nada e só sentiu seu sangue começando a ferver. Olhou fulminantemente para os dois e pigarreou forte. Ron e Lilá olharam ao mesmo tempo assustados para a direção de Hermione. Lilá deu um sorriso inocente.

-Bom eu já vou indo, tenho um trabalho enorme de Poções pra fazer – disse Lilá levantando-se e se encaminhando para a porta onde Mione estava parada com a cara emburrada – Depois a gente se fala Ron! – se dirigiu a Rony dando um largo sorriso e acenando brevemente – Até mais Hermione! – disse passando por ela que parecia estar pronta pra atacar Lilá a qualquer momento que simplesmente ignorou-a.

-Eu não acredito! – disse Hermione baixinho. Tentava imaginar alguma coisa que fizesse sentido e que explicasse a cena que acabara de ver. Agora seu sangue borbulhava e se sentia como uma chaminé soltando fumaça.

-Que? – indagou Rony.

-Nada não, só estava pensando alto!

-Ah sim – falou Rony desconfiado.

Hermione cerrou os olhos e furiosa se encaminhou para onde Ron estava sentado, com passos fortes.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntou Ron estranhando a amiga.

-Está sim – respondeu Hermione respirando fundo.

Agora estava sentada. Ela sabia que não iria conseguir ficar calma. Mas e agora? Ela devia ignorar aquela cena e falar ou desistir de tudo? Será que Ron se esqueceu o quanto Lilá era chata e voltou pra ela? O pior disso é que se fosse verdade, isso significava que Rony não sentia absolutamente nada por ela.

-Bom e o trabalho? Você já fez? – indagou Ron.

-Eu já falei que não vou fazer trabalho algum pra você Ron! – disse Hermione que se levantou, explodindo.

-O que há de errado com você? Hoje quando estávamos com Harry você me disse que iria fazer! – falou indignado.

-É, mas eu NÃO vou fazer! – falou sem paciência alguma.

-Então porque você me fez vir pra cá e ficar te esperando?

-Você tem algo melhor pra fazer? – e Hermione continuou antes que Rony tivesse tempo de pensar. –Ah já sei, você tem que ir atrás da Lilá não é? Por isso você não foi tomar café da manhã, você estava com ela não estava?

Ron incrédulo do que tinha acabado de ouvir respondeu:

-Eu estava com ela sim, mas porque isso te importa tanto?- disse quando viu que Hermione estava de queixo caído.

-Essa é a questão, eu não me importo nem um pouco tá ouvindo? Hã? – disse Hermione despejando toda sua raiva.

-Porque você esta agindo assim Hermione? – disse Ron, que a cada minuto achava Hermione ainda mais estranha.

-Porque você é um garoto bobo e idiota e isso está ME IRRITANDO! – disse furiosamente.

Mione percebeu que tinha atraído à atenção das pessoas que ali se encontravam e que agora olhavam curiosas para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Ron deu um sorriso sem-graça, levantou-se e aproximou de Hermione. Mas antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa ela disse raivosamente:

-Eu não quero mais falar com você!

-Mas o que eu fiz? – Ron pensou que havia perdido parte da conversa.

-Ah! Você não sabe? Tenta descobrir com a Lilá! – depois de falar isso deu às costas pra ele, com os olhos cheios d'água se dirigiu às pessoas ali presentes e disse:

-E vocês, tratem de arrumar o que fazer!

Ela saiu correndo da sala rumo aos corredores do colégio. Precisava encontrar Harry e sentir o apoio do amigo.

As lágrimas começaram a correr pelo seu rosto. Tomava consciência que seus pensamentos negativos estavam mais que certos. Não havia dado certo. Queria que fosse apenas sonho, mas a dor que sentia era real demais. Sentia imensa raiva que só conseguia pensar no porque aquilo estava acontecendo com ela, porque Rony preferia a Lilá, aquela garota que ele dizia não suportar.

O nó de sua garganta aumentara junto com a vontade de chorar quando percebeu que Harry estava alguns passos a frente. Correu em direção ao amigo e o abraçou forte e Harry percebendo que Mione chorava disse:

-Hey, calma Hermione! O que aconteceu? Por que você está chorando? Harry não lembrava de já ter visto Hermione chorando daquele jeito.

-É o idiota do Rony! – disse magoada, com lágrimas caindo.

-Mas o que ele fez?

-Ele voltou com a Lilá! – disse ela chorando mais.

Harry então, mais que confirmou suas suspeitas que tinha fazia algum tempo, mas ficou assustado porque não lembrava de Ron ter lhe contado isso.

-Nossa! Que estranho, Ron não me disse nada!

Então como se lembrasse de um caldeirão esquecido no fogo, Hermione afastou-se de Harry, enxugou rapidamente as lágrimas e ajeitou o cabelo.

-Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse ok? –disse Hermione, corando.

-Mas... O que?

-Você não viu nada! – disse Mione alterando um pouco mais a voz.

-É... Hã... Tá bom! – disse Harry assustado, mas deu um pequeno sorriso.- Mas você está melhor?

-É claro que não né?- agora com a voz claramente alterada.

Hermione saiu de perto dele e ao se distanciar não quis olhar pra trás, porque já sabia que encontraria Harry com cara de quem não havia entendido nada.

Viu a cena cortar sua mente outra vez. Não agüentou e as lágrimas novamente começaram a descer. Fazendo o trajeto de volta a sala comunal da Grifinória, a única coisa que queria agora era ficar em seu dormitório. Percebeu que tinha errado ao sair da sala comunal, pois agora teria que passar lá novamente e ela não queria encontrá-lo, queria apenas esquecê-lo. Subiu as escadas da torre desejando profundamente que ele não estivesse no sofá com aquela cara de idiota.

Chegando ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, esta disse:

-Aprendeu a senha?

-Ah! Não enche! – disse Hermione que quando percebeu a cara de espanto e desaprovação do retrato tratou logo em dizer a senha.

Pensava agora como havia mudado desde que começou a gostar de Ron. O ruim era saber que havia mudado pra pior.

Quando entrou para seu desgosto, ele estava lá sentado e quando a viu, olhou como se nunca tivesse visto e a menina virou a cara.

-Espera, vamos conversar! – disse Rony, ele simplesmente não entendia essa atitude de Hermione.

-Acho que é tarde demais pra isso! – disse irritada e saiu andando em direção ao seu dormitório.

-Não, Hermione espera! – Ron tentou segurá-la, mas ela se desvencilhou de sua mão.

-AII, NÃO ENCOSTE EM MIM! – e explodiu mais uma vez.

Ron a largou e ficou olhando embasbacado para ela que agora estava indo pro dormitório.

Como ele poderia ter feito isso?Toda aquela gentileza, todas aquelas indiretas, bom pelo menos era o que Hermione achava... Pra nada?E a medida que pensava em Rony beijando Lilá ao invés dela, sua raiva só aumentava.

_Os dois são patéticos! Se merecem mesmo! Que fiquem juntos então!_ Pensava consigo mesmo. As lágrimas não paravam de descer dos seus olhos que começavam a ficar inchados. Queria levantar, ir atrás dele, beijá-lo. Mas não podia mais, talvez tivesse demorado demais a vencer um estúpido orgulho e agora como conseqüência ficara sem Rony. Quanto a Lilá, faria todos os azaramentos que conhecesse. Porém agora ela não tinha forças pra nada, conseguiu apenas adormecer.

Cap.4

Algumas semanas passaram e Hermione ainda abalada fazia de tudo pra evitar Rony. Quando ela o via nos corredores da escola mudava seu caminho. Na sala comunal ela sempre olhava em volta pra ver se ele não estava por perto. Entretanto, essa fuga não mudava o fato de que só de por os olhos nele sua respiração ficava ofegante e seu coração disparava.

Várias foram às vezes que Ron tentou falar com ela, mas Hermione sempre arrumou um jeito de escapar. O difícil era escapar do que muitas vezes via: Ron com Lilá. Como eles pareciam estar se divertindo... E como todas as vezes, seu sangue fervia.

_Já sei! Quem sabe se eu usar a poção Polisuco e me transformar na Lilá?... Eca! Não! Deve haver algo melhor... Outra poção? Huum, não. Talvez se eu tentasse algum feitiço como... Esquece! Isso é ridículo..._

É o que a menina pensava nas vezes em que os encontrava juntos. Porém, no fundo o que ela realmente queria era estar ali onde Lilá estava, do lado dele, tão perto que dava até pra beijar. Como ela queria sentir seu beijo, acariciar suas madeixas ruivas, tocá-lo e ver seu sorriso se abrindo aos poucos. Seu sorriso. Uma das partes que ela mais amava de Rony.

Ela não podia. Lilá já estava fazendo isso por ela, tudo o que ela mais desejava estava nas mãos de outra pessoa. E o pior é que praticamente não havia nada a ser feito. Mione chegou a considerar, algumas vezes, o fato de que poderia ir lá e roubá-lo de volta, mas, com o passar dos dias, sua falta de coragem e a profunda aproximação dos dois a fez perceber que o melhor era deixar isso tudo pra lá.

_Não vale a pena sofrer por isso. Ele não está nem aí – _pensava meio furiosa_ – Afinal, há coisas muito mais importantes com que me preocupar._

Mione achou mais uma vez nos estudos, um aliado. Ela se aproximou mais ainda dos livros (fato que deixara Harry um pouco irritado.) pra se afastar de Ron. O que lhe matava era saber que demoraria esquecê-lo,talvez até mais do que desejava.

Hermione se encontrava agora no salão comunal, muito concentrada estudando para Aritmancia. Algumas semanas haviam passado, e apesar das cenas constantes de Lilá e Rony que vistas pelo corredor lhe causavam profundo enjôo, tudo parecia andar perfeitamente. Ela quase não pensava mais nele. Pelo menos assim achava. Mas quase não era suficiente, seu desejo era arrancar todas as lembranças de sua cabeça. Começar do zero.

Foi quando Ron rompeu na porta. Ele parecia incrivelmente mais encantador do que o normal. Hermione desesperada começou a travar uma luta interior e tentou apenas ignorá-lo, ele, porém sentou ao seu lado e ficou olhando-a fixadamente. Hermione podia sentir cada movimento de seu olhar sobre ela e embora não demonstrasse estava ficando cada minuto mais nervosa e começara a suar frio, a sentir o famoso frio na barriga. Tinha a sensação de que se Ron ficasse mais um pouco ali, apenas olhando, ela o agarraria mesmo que a força.

Não agüentou. Levantou-se de um impulso, catando seu material e os dois livros que estavam na mesa. Ron levantou-se também e notando o desprezo de Mione disse:

-Hermione, escuta!

Mas a menina pouco fez de suas palavras. Irritado, ele pegou os livros que estavam na mão da menina e os apoiou em cima da mesa.

-Hei! O que você pensa que está fazendo? – disse ela indignada.

Ele nada respondeu. Então quando ela esticou os braços para pegar os livros, ele a segurou.

Quando Mione sentiu as mãos de Ron segurando as suas, ela estremeceu.

_Ai meu Deus, eu não vou agüentar! – _disse se sentindo fraca com o toque do ruivo.

_Não! Eu tenho que lutar! Tenho que lutar contra isso!_

-Rony o que é isso? – disse numa tentativa de escapar daquilo, mas faziam graus negativos em sua barriga e frase quase não saiu.

Ele se aproximou e encostou vagarosamente seus lábios no de Mione cujos olhos na mesma hora se encheram d'água. Ela não conseguia acreditar que depois de tanto tempo isso estava acontecendo, porém nada disso importava. Nem Lilá nem ninguém era mais importante do que aquele momento.

Finalmente podia sentir os lábios dele encostados no seu. Resolveu se entregar inteiramente àquele momento, ela estava nas mãos de Ron. Hermione se sentia tão mais leve e tão feliz agora que finalmente estavam se beijando, ela se sentia como...

Ela levantou com um pulo. Havia amanhecido. Hermione sentou-se na cama, sua respiração estava acelerada e seu rosto se entristeceu ao perceber o que realmente havia acontecido: um sonho.

Desnorteada, olhou para os lados e viu o dormitório vazio. Levou alguns segundos para ela perceber que estava atrasada pela primeira vez na vida. Arrumou suas coisas o mais rápido que pode e saiu correndo em direção à sala, não havia tempo para o café da manhã. Todo seu corpo estava voltado para as cenas e em seu caminho, alguma parte de Hermione jura que a sentiu esbarrando em algo.

Para sua sorte, quando chegou à sala viu que o professor também havia se atrasado. Mione caminhou até sua carteira e sentando-se, foi processando a idéia de que aquele momento mágico, não havia passado de um simples e maravilhoso sonho. _Pensando bem estava bom demais para ser verdade!_

Nessa mesma hora, o professor rompeu pela sala, se desculpando pela demora causada por um esbarrão de uma aluna que fez com que seus livros caíssem.

A aula passava e além de ignorar alguns olhares que lhe foram lançados, Hermione só conseguia absorver metade das coisas que eram ditas.

"_Não, não foi um bom sonho" _foi o que ela repetiu várias vezes mentalmente todo tempo. Mas sempre que pensava na cena, vinha a vontade de revivê-la. _Será que eu nunca vou esquecê-lo?_

A aula passou e o dia também, e já no finalzinho deste Hermione encontrou Ron. Como sempre, ela quis ir até lá para falar com ele, apesar de não conseguir apresentar motivos bons o suficiente para seu orgulho. Nesse momento, porém, o ruivo estava conversando com Harry. Surgiu um que de preocupação da parte de Mione, ela desejou profundamente transformar-se numa mosca para poder saber sobre o que eles estavam conversando.

Assim que Harry a viu, pôs-se a caminhar em sua direção, Rony tentou vir atrás, mas Harry o impediu de continuar. Harry, apesar de esboçar um pequeno sorriso, tinha sua expressão facial marcada pela seriedade.

-Hermione a gente precisa conversar! – disse ele chegando perto da amiga que logo retrucou:

-Se for pra falar sobre o Rony eu não quero nem saber!- Mal acabando de completar a frase, virou as costas ao amigo. Hermione já havia imaginado que uma hora ou outra Harry tentaria dizer algo.

-Espera Hermione! É sério! – falou, andando rápido para alcançar a amiga que estava quase correndo. Ele entrou na sua frente, obrigando-a a parar.

-Não posso, eu tenho um monte de trabalho pra fazer. – disse ela tirando o amigo da frente.

-Não vai demorar, prometo! - parando-a novamente

-Que foi? Seu amiginho Rony te pediu pra você me falar alguma coisa? – disse começando a se irritar.

-Não, ele não disse nada, vim falar com você porque eu quero! – disse ele fechando um pouco a cara, mas continuou – Acho que você deveria falar com ele...

-É o que? Você ta brincando né? – disse ela boquiaberta.

-Eu acho que não parece que estou brincando – disse olhando seriamente para ela que ficou um pouco espantada com Harry.

-E porque eu deveria fazer isso?

-Por que sim!

-Belo motivo Harry! Tente um melhor da próxima vez!

-Sabe por que você deveria falar com ele? – Harry estava mais sério do que nunca e havia levantado um pouco a voz.

-Hã? Fala o porque ...-disse Mione irritada e com receio de ouvir o que não queria.

-Pra você resolver essa situação e parar de ficar chorando por ele!

Hermione parou, mas logo retrucou rindo:

-Harry, deixa de ser ridículo! Só você pra me fazer rir mesmo né?

-Deixa de ser ridícula você Hermione! Porque que você está querendo fugir dos problemas? Já passou da hora de deixar esse orgulho besta de lado!

-Você é que está vendo problema Harry! Não há problema algum!

-Ah ta bom! Então você está com os olhos inchados à toa?

-Do que você está falando?

Harry a levou perto de um vidro de uma das salas daquele andar. Hermione já sabia o que iria encontrar. O fruto de todas as lágrimas derramadas ontem. Mas ela não podia admitir isso para Harry e nem queria. Assim, após alguns segundos na frente do vidro ela resolveu mais uma vez fingir que nada estava acontecendo.

-O que tem demais com o meu rosto? Não estou vendo nada de diferente Harry!

Pra sua surpresa, Harry não falara nada. Apenas olhava seriamente para ela. Ele não sabia mais o que falar, mas não podia deixar Hermione desse jeito. Antes, porém que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa Mione se aproximou tentando não olhar para seus olhos e disse:

-Olha eu agradeço sua preocupação, mas não está acontecendo nada e...

Seus olhos encontraram o rosto de Harry e Hermione não agüentou ver sua cara de desaprovação. Mas continuou, desviando novamente o olhar:

-Eu tenho que ir agora, sabe como é... Eu tenho muitos trabalhos a fazer. Nos vemos mais tarde ok?

E dizendo isso Mione se afastou, sem olhar pro rosto dele que ficara calado.

O resto do dia foi passando e em sua mente apenas ecoavam as palavras de Harry. Hermione sabia que tudo o que ele disse era verdade. Pensava... E a cada vez que isso acontecia, era como se estivessem matando-a aos poucos. Mione lembrava como ele era tão perfeitamente burro, ela sentia saudade das coisas engraçadas que ele dizia e dos simples olhares dados, mas que para ela significavam muita coisa.

_Não há mais nada a ser feito. Acabou._

Como ela queria que fosse mentira, que fosse tudo um pesadelo como várias vezes achou que fosse.

Cap.5 – Sem sentido

Naquele dia a menina acordara relativamente bem em comparação aos demais. A lembrança de que hoje veria Ron em uma das aulas que tinham juntos, rompeu em sua mente, porém hoje era diferente. Ela sentia como se pudesse agüentar qualquer coisa. Levantou-se, arrumou suas coisas e após comer um delicioso café da manhã, foi assistir à sua primeira aula.

Felizmente seu poder de concentração parecia estar voltando e Mione voltara a se sentir tão inteligente quanto antes. Essa era uma de suas últimas aulas antes dos exames finais. As férias estavam chegando. De certa forma isso era um alívio para a menina. Com certeza se afastar por um tempo tornaria as coisas mais fáceis.

A aula acabara e com o tempo de um intervalo, a menina resolveu ir à biblioteca com o intuito de se preparar para a próxima aula e também por que com certeza sabia que encontraria Harry por lá terminando o trabalho que deveria ser entregue.

Pôs-se então, a caminho do lugar. Distraidamente, percebeu que era um lindo dia ensolarado e nenhuma nuvem ousava aparecer no céu. O ar estava tão mais leve.

-Não! Para e me ouve com atenção!

Hermione despertou-se com a voz do menino. Nem dois segundos se passaram e Mione logo reconheceu: era a voz de Rony.

Hermione começou a caminhar em direção às vozes, mas parou.

_Nossa isso é péssimo!_

A menina se preparava para dar meia volta quando ouviu mais uma voz.

-QUE? Como assim? – Dessa vez era a voz enjoada de Lilá.

_Er... Está bem! Eu vou! Até porque uma pequena espiadinha não fará mal a ninguém, né?_

Sua curiosidade venceu e a menina se aproximou do local e se escondeu atrás de uma parede onde podia secretamente ver o que estava acontecendo.

Lilá estava de cara amarrada olhando para Ron que pelos gestos com a mão, parecia tentar lhe explicar algo complicado (para ele, claro) como um problema de Aritmancia.

Uma parte sua ainda estava discriminando-a pela sua atitude, mas a menina não queria mais discutir consigo mesma. Não interessava se era certo ou errado agora. Ela devia prestar atenção à conversa e ainda tentar conter a dor que ameaçava romper.

-Olha Lilá, você sabe que eu não queria isso, só que você me procurou e...

-E mais uma vez você não resistiu – Lilá se aproximou para beijar Ron.

Nesse momento, Mione afastou um pouco a cabeça. Ela nunca ia se acostumar a ver essa cena, a não ser se ocorresse com ela. Porque aquela história era dela. Rony apenas tinha se enganado e trocado as personagens. Mas ele segurou delicadamente o rosto de Lilá afastando-a.

-Espera Lilá! Eu estou falando sério! Eu acho que a gente deveria mesmo dar esse tempo.

Lilá que tinha abraçado o ruivo o largou imediatamente e mais uma vez amarrou a cara.

-Não faça essa cara... E olha, você nem vai perceber até porque as férias estão chegando. Íamos nos separar de qualquer jeito.

-Não acredito que você esqueceu!

-De que? – indagou Ron vasculhando sua memória.

-Aquela idéia fantástica que eu tive de passar o Natal com sua família Uon Uon – disse com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Hermione bufou.

Ron claramente ficou sem palavras e Lilá aproveitou a deixa e disse:

-Tudo bem.

-Tudo bem? – Ron espantou-se.

-É! Eu ia te falar que não iria poder mesmo passar o Natal com sua família, pois a minha está preparando uma coisa especial e eles querem que eu esteja lá. Mas se você quizer ir, a gente pode aproveitar muita coisa...- Lilá foi se aproximando lentamente de Ron. Pôs uma de suas mãos no rosto do menino e continuou -... A festa, você conhece minha família, minha casa, meu quarto...

Ron levantou as sobrancelhas

O queixo de Hermione alcançou seus pés.

_Ain eu não acredito! Mas que garotinha..._

Seu momento de indignação foi interrompido pela fala de Ron, que agora apesar de um pouco sem graça, sorria:

-Eu iria sim...

Mione, mais uma vez ficou boquiaberta e por um minuto não reconheceu seu amigo.

Só podia ser outra pessoa. Tinha que ser. Ele não tinha nem coragem pra falar com uma menina! Mione lembrou-se rapidamente do episódio ocorrido com Fleur. Porém logo se romperam cenas, mais do que constantes, de amassos dos dois no corredor que justificavam essa atitude. Hermione nem se surpreenderia se... Ela balançou a cabeça para afastar tal pensamento.

-... Mas, você sabe que o Natal com a minha família é importante.

-Está bem! Mas eu não vou me separar de você Uon Uon! E nem pense em fugir, porque eu vou atrás hein! – disse Lilá dando uma risadinha.

Hermione rolou os olhos em reação àquela cena deprimível.

Ron acompanhou a risada da menina, apesar de continuar um pouco sem graça.

-Ora, ora! O que temos aqui?

Mione levou um grande susto e rapidamente olhou para trás à procura da voz já conhecida.

Parado atrás da menina estava Draco Malfoy que lhe lançava um sorriso malicioso.

-Não sabia que você fazia isso, sangue-ruim!

-E... o que eu estou fazendo? – Ser chamada de sangue-ruim agora era o menor de seus problemas. Mas, antes que Draco pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Mione disparou:

-E seja lá o que eu esteja fazendo, não é da sua conta Malfoy! Porque você não vai procurar sua turma hein?

-Ficou irritadinha Granger? Vamos ver o que você está observando. – Draco esticou a cabeça e viu Lilá e Rony se beijando. Logo gargalhou e soltou:

-Pode falar que você está morrendo de ciúmes Granger!

Mione olhou para onde os dois se encontravam e viu a cena. Lilá havia ganhado. Voltando seu rosto um pouco abatido para Draco, que havia chegado mais perto, tentou dizer:

-C-Ciúmes disso? Fala sério!Além do que eu não tenho que te dar satisfações alguma. Sai pra lá Malfoy! – disse empurrando o menino que novamente se aproximou.

Draco pôs as mãos na parede cercando Hermione que agora tinha seu rosto a apenas alguns centímetros do dele. A menina imediatamente virou a cabeça e tentou se soltar, mas Malfoy não permitiu. Ele pegou uma mexa do cabelo de Hermione colocando-a atrás da orelha da menina que afastou a cabeça.

-O que você está fazendo seu idiota? – disse totalmente confusa.

Draco agiu como se ela não tivesse falado nada e pressionou seus lábios na orelha da menina que voltou a lutar para se livrar dos braços dele. Mais uma vez nada adiantou. Malfoy desceu sua cabeça e agora seus lábios estavam no pescoço de Hermione. Mas então ele parou e dando uma risadinha sombria ao pé de seu ouvido se afastou e disse alto:

-Cuidado como você fala comigo sangue-ruim! – e saiu andando de onde tinha vindo. Seu olhar era ameaçador e não largou os olhos de Hermione até ele virar em outro corredor mais a frente.

-Vai logo! – sussurou impacientemente, porém ainda balançada com o que acabara de acontecer. Mione entendeu o que aconteceu tanto quanto antes. Mas tinha que se preocupar com outra coisa agora.

_Tomara que eles não tenham ouvido nada!_

Porém quando Mione voltou seu rosto para tal cenário, foi surpreendida pelos dois que estavam parados um pouco mais atrás dela. Eles tinham visto. Bom, pelo menos aquela atitude estranha de Draco. Rony estava de boca aberta enquanto Lilá lutava contra um enorme sorriso.

_Ah Não! – _foi a única coisa que deu tempo de pensar.

-Hermione está tudo bem? – perguntou o ruivo.

-Está sim! – disse tentando ser indiferente – Porque não estaria?

_Nossa! Será que eu podia ter dito coisa pior?_

-É porque a gente viu o Draco e... Espera um pouco! O que você estava fazendo aqui? – indagou Ron.

-Estava nos observando? – disse Lilá com um pequeno sorriso no rosto

-Eu? Não, não! Eu estava passando para ir pra... Nossa olha só! Acho que estou atrasada pra...

-Aula? – interrompeu o ruivo – Mas agora não é...

-Eu sei! – disse um pouco mais alto – Bom, infelizmente não vou poder ficar batendo papo, tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer, como me preparar pra uma aula. Diferente de certas pessoas né?.

Tentando lançar a melhor versão de seu olhar de desprezo, Hermione saiu em direção à biblioteca aliviada por "ter conseguido" contornar a situação. Obviamente não conseguira convencê-los a nada e não olharia para trás, mas pode ouvir o som da risada de Lilá enquanto se afastava.

Ela estava agora pensando, processando o que acabara de acontecer. Lilá mais uma vez conseguiu o que queria, havia recuperado Ron. E o Draco! Porque ele foi aparecer? E o que foi aquilo? Nada fazia sentido.

Indignou-se. Era obviamente culpa de Malfoy ter sido descoberta.

A menina entrou na biblioteca, e logo avistou Harry sentado. Gina estava ao lado dele, beijando-o. Por um momento Hermione realmente se esqueceu que eles estavam namorando há algum tempo. O menino acenou e Mione caminhou em sua direção.

-Oi Hermione! – disse a menina sorrindo – Bom tenho que ir pra aula! Tchauzinho! – Gina passou a mão nos cabelos de Harry e deu um beijo na bochecha de Mione.

Hermione ainda sorrindo, sentou-se ao lado de Harry.

-O que faz aqui? – perguntou ao menino. Como se já não soubesse...

-Terminando um trabalho e você?

-Vim esfriar a cabeça.

-Aqui? Como você consegue?

-Shif!- fez um garoto que estava sentado perto deles, pedindo silêncio. Sua boca se transformara de tal forma que acabou por desfigurar sua cara transformando esta quase numa carranca.

Os amigos sorriram entre si.

Ficaram em silêncio um minuto e agora Hermione olhava fixadamente para os livros lembrando das cenas.

-E aí?- sussurrou Harry

-E aí o que?- indagou calmamente, não entendendo o que o amigo queria dizer.

-Está tudo bem?

-Está sim por quê?

-Por nada – Harry acenava negativamente com a cabeça.

-Ah de novo não Harry! – sem querer levantou a voz e o menino ali sentado lançou-lhe um olhar zangado.

O tempo havia passado depressa desde a última "conversa" que tiveram e eles não tocavam mais no assunto. Harry havia desistido (pelo menos até agora) de tentar convencer Hermione de que ela devia enfrentar a situação de uma maneira melhor. Situação essa que a menina mentirosamente desconhecia. Entretanto agora, Mione se sentia mais aberta a ter esse tipo de conversa com Harry, por mais que fosse melhor evitar. Ele já sabia de qualquer forma e era bom poder falar com alguém sobre.

- Que foi? Eu não disse nada! - Mione percebeu claramente certo cinismo nas palavras do amigo. Ela fez uma pausa e soltou:

-Quando eu estava vindo para cá, eu encontrei Ron e Lilá.

Harry nada disse, apenas olhou para a amiga esperando que ela continuasse.

E ela assim o fez:

-No início eles estavam meio que discutindo, mas depois a Lilá falou alguma coisa sobre o Ron ir passar o Natal na casa dela e aproveitar para conhecer a família e – Hermione novamente levantou a voz- o quarto dela! Você acredita? Essa menina é muito...

-Shiiif! – mais uma vez o menino reclamava.

Harry esboçou um pequeno sorriso, mas logo voltou a ficar sério.

-Ele disse que não podia e tal... Acontece que depois o Draco apareceu... - Harry logo arregalou os olhos -... Fez aquele showzinho de sempre e os "pombinhos" – ironizou - me descobriram. Eu consegui sair, mas o fato é que eles ainda estão juntos.

-Isso é estranho porque Rony me disse que ia terminar com Lilá hoje.

Fogos romperam de seu coração. Eram tão altos que era capaz de Harry ouvir. Fez-se uma enorme festa dentro de Hermione.

-O que? – disse ela segurando para não sorrir

-É isso mesmo! – Harry sorriu.

Rapidamente Mione lembrou o final da cena que tinha assistido e retrucou:

-É, mas eu acho que ele desistiu, eles ainda estão juntos.

Os dois ficaram mais uma vez em silêncio.

-Bom acabei o trabalho... Vamos para a sala?

Mione concordou com a cabeça e os dois se levantaram. Nesse momento Harry sem querer deixou cair o livro que carregava e devido a seu tamanho, fez um barulho alto o suficiente para os dois ouvissem mais uma vez a reclamação. Hermione, mediante ao rosto do menino, quase rindo, se desculpou. Harry catou os livros e os dois saíram em direção à sala de aula.

-Hermione você pode me explicar uma coisa sobre isso? – disse Harry apontando para o livro.

-Tudo bem! Deixe-me ver... Nossa Harry isso é tão fácil! Como você não consegue entender e... É... Ok! – falou em resposta a cara fechada do amigo.

Isso foi o feito durante o pequeno trajeto. Chegaram à sala de aula e a primeira coisa que Hermione percebeu foi que Ron já estava lá. Mione puxou Harry para a única mesa vazia que era atrás do ruivo.

-Oi Harry! Oi Hermione!

Harry respondeu ao amigo, ao contrário da menina que abriu o livro e começou a procurar aleatoriamente algo para ler. Rony um pouco desapontado virou para frente enquanto Harry se segurava pra não rir. Nesse momento o professor rompeu pela sala. Começara a aula. Rony conseguiu alterar sua posição de tal modo que dava para ver o rosto de Hermione.

Assim o fez algumas vezes durante a aula. Mione que percebera tal ação (e estava feliz por ele estar fazendo aquilo) não resistiu ao rosto do ruivo e para um dos olhares lançou ao menino um largo sorriso que foi retribuído do mesmo jeito.

_O que eu estou fazendo? Que estúpido!... E ele ainda está com a Lilá!_ – pensou e logo após fechou de novo a cara.

Assim como a aula, o resto do dia passou tão rápido que Hermione quase não percebeu.

Já a noite foi agitada para a menina. Ela finalmente conseguiu absorver tudo o que havia acontecido. Mas só isso. Porque entender mesmo... Ela não conseguia encontrar uma explicação para a atitude de Malfoy. Hermione levou sua mão à orelha onde Draco a beijara e depois á seu pescoço. Era tão estranho. A menina finalmente desistiu de tentar entender e agora a única coisa que pairava em sua mente eram os olhos de seu ruivo preferido sobre ela. Foi até um pouco engraçado da primeira vez que ela o pegou olhando-a...

Porque Lilá não desistia logo? E porque Ron não conseguia afastá-la? Será que ele ainda sente algo, mesmo ela sendo insuportavelmente insuportável?

Mais perguntas sem respostas.

Cap.6 - Orgulho X Amor

Hermione acabara de descer as escadas em espiral e agora andava pelo castelo. Ele parecia estranhamente escuro em alguns lugares. A menina ouviu uns passos a uma distância curta de onde estava. Ela parou, olhou ao redor, mas não havia ninguém. Continuou, então, a andar. Mas que horas eram? Porque o castelo estava tão vazio? Mione tinha acabado de sair da sua última aula e tinha gente lá, normal, como qualquer outro dia. Estava tudo tão silencioso.

Hermione resolveu apertar o passo a fim de chegar logo no salão comunal. Mais passos surgiram, agora acompanhados de sussurro. Mione, por um momento, ficou congelada onde estava. Sua respiração começou a aumentar e estava suando frio. Novamente, olhou ao redor e nada viu.

_Fique calma e pare de se preocupar à toa!_ – ordenava a si mesma enquanto tentava controlar sua respiração

_As pessoas devem ter coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ficar perambulando pelo castelo..._ – concluiu – _Vamos lá! Andando!... Okay!_

Respirando fundo voltou a andar, fazendo seu caminho rotineiro para sala comunal antes de ir jantar. Entrou em um corredor e depois em outro e outro.

Estranho, já deveria ter chegado! – disse pra si mesma enquanto tentava pensar no caminho que havia feito até agora e descobrir se havia errado alguma entrada.

Impossível. O castelo era grande, mas Hermione não tinha como se perder ali depois de tanto tempo. Além do mais o salão da Grifinória não era tão distante assim de sua sala.

Agora parada em um corredor tentando se achar, seus olhos encontraram "sem querer" um dos quadros. Mas nada havia a não ser um fundo preto. Hermione olhou os outros e estavam do mesmo jeito. Definitivamente havia algo errado.

Recomeçou seu caminho agora correndo. As vozes ficaram mais altas e também pareciam mais e mais perto. Haviam risadas agora também. Todo seu controle respiratório havia se esvaído. Mas antes que pudesse se descontrolar mais percebeu que felizmente estava perto do salão comunal e correndo, subiu as escadas e parou em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ela não estava lá, o quadro estava preto como todos os outros.

_Droga! O que está acontecendo?_

Foi então que viu um menino de cabelos pretos e óculos entrando rapidamente em um corredor na direção oposta.

-Harry? – disse baixinho reconhecendo-o e logo depois gritou: - Harry!

Mas o menino não parou. Hermione trocou de escada e logo chegou onde o menino havia entrado só que agora ele já tinha saído de sua vista. Ela correu para encontrá-lo, mas não o achou. Parou novamente. Olhou ao redor. Tudo vazio. Absolutamente ninguém. Sem pessoas, sem as imagens animadas dos quadros, nem os fantasmas. Ela voltou a correr procurando Harry entre os corredores.

_-Você nunca vai conseguir –_ sussurrou uma voz

Ela parou abruptamente. Virou-se pra onde tinha acabado de vir e não havia nada além dos ecos do estranho sussurro. Correndo mais rápido agora, Hermione percebeu que suas mãos tremiam levemente. Medo. Apesar de ser orgulhosa demais para admitir até pra si mesma, era o que estava sentido.

De repente viu Harry novamente, entrando em outro corredor.

-Harry! – gritou – Harry! Espera!

Ela correu na direção do amigo, mas ele também corria agora.

-Sou eu, Harry! Hermione! – gritou – HARRY!

Novamente ele sumiu de seu campo de visão.

-_Você nunca vai conseguir!_ – a voz dizia novamente mais alta – _Nunca! Nunca!_

Veio então uma risada. Alta, profunda e sombria, fazendo a menina sentir um frio na espinha. Sua respiração que a muito tempo estava fora de seu controle ficava mais rápida e uma gota de suor escorreu pela sua testa. Ela levou a mão tremula em direção à sua varinha presa em suas vestes, mas não havia nada. Ela começou a procurar, mas não achou.

_Não acredito! Cadê minha varinha?_

Enquanto procurava, um vulto passou rapidamente pelo seu lado, e Hermione além de sentir, pode ver pela sua visão periférica. Ela se virou e o vulto passou em suas costas. A mesma risada sombria foi dada agora, mais baixa, no pé do seu ouvido.

Hermione não agüentou e soltou um grito. A voz deu outra risada e os passos voltaram a aparecer. A menina voltou a correr quando quase se chocou com Harry.

-Oh Harry! – disse com lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto. Ela deu um passo em sua direção, mas ele deu outro para trás. – Harry, o que está acontecendo?

Ele, depois de uns segundos de silêncio, simplesmente riu e sumiu na sua frente virando ar. Hermione desta vez não conseguiu encontrar sua voz para soltar o grito e quando olhou ao redor, viu duas pessoas no fundo de outro corredor. Ela não sabia se era seguro segui-los, mas também não queria ficar ali sozinha. Pôs-se a andar em tal direção O casal esperou ela se aproximar e então virou em outro corredor.

Hermione provavelmente estava perto de ter corrido grande parte do castelo a essa altura. Ela virou e encontrou o casal uns passos na frente.

-Err... Oi – disse tentando se manter calma – Vocês sabem o que esta acontecendo? Onde está todo mundo?

O casal ficou em silêncio e a risada sombria apareceu de novo.

-Hey, vocês ouviram? – falou nervosa – Quem será que está fazendo isso?

-_Nunca!_

-Droga, será que vocês podem me responder? – Hermione tremia mais claramente.

O casal nada disse. Hermione não estava entendo. O pior é que ela não conseguia ver seus rostos devido à estranha péssima iluminação do lugar.

Parecendo ter ouvido, a menina deu passo à frente, mas Hermione só pode ver seus cabelos loiros e um pedaço de seu rosto. Não conseguiu identificá-la, mas viu que ela estava... sorrindo? Não era um sorriso muito amigável e Hermione deu passo pra trás. Logo após, a menina loira lhe deu as costas virando-se para o garoto que ainda estava parado. Ela caminhou até ele e começou a beijá-lo intensamente. Hermione encarou a cena boquiaberta. Como ela podia pensar nisso com tudo o que estava acontecendo? Mione limpou a garganta, mas eles não se separam. Ela então, com pisadas fortes andou até os dois.

-Hey, o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Tem alguma coisa errada aqui, não estão vendo?

A menina de cabelos loiros parou o beijo virou-se para Hermione e empurrou-a com uma força que Mione não esperava. Ela voou um pedaço considerável para a força de uma menina, bateu as costas em uma parede e caiu no chão. O lugar agora parecia estar mais bem iluminado e Hermione pode ver que a menina estava com uma varinha nas mãos. A garota de cabelos loiros começou a dizer baixinho:

-Você nunca vai conseguir! Ele é meu!

-O que? Do que você está falando?

-Nunca! – deu mais passos para frente, mas suficiente para Mione "entender".

-Lilá? – disse quase gritando de surpresa. Dois segundos e agora já sabia quem era o menino. – Rony! Ron!

-Não fala com ele! – gritou a menina – Não fala mais nada! – disse apontando a varinha, enquanto o ruivo chegava pra frente parando ao lado de Lilá.

-Lilá o que você está fazendo? – perguntou – Ron, o que está acontecendo aqui?

-Basta sangue-ruim! – Ron falou, deixando Hermione chocada.

-O que? – disse quase sem voz.

-Acaba logo com isso Lilá! – ordenou o ruivo.

-Como você quiser Uon-uon! – disse dando sua risadinha enjoada que se transformou na risada sombria que ouvira antes. – Você entendeu Granger? Você não vai conseguir! Nunca! Ele é meu! Não vou perdê-lo pra uma sangue-ruim – soltou a risadinha de novo e continuou – Até porque daqui a alguns segundos... Tadinha da Hermione... - falou e os dois riram. E ainda rindo, Lilá apontou-lhe a varinha mais uma vez e disse:

-Tchauzinho, Granger! _Avada Kedrava! _

-Mer.a! –Hermione pulou da cama. Ela, mais uma vez, foi vítima de sua imaginação. Ela ficou parada alguns minutos, se certificando de que não tinha acordado ninguém.

Depois, limpou a gota de suor que corria em sua testa e a lágrima que descia sua bochecha. Deitou na cama de novo. Com um pequeno esforço conseguiu acalmar as batidas de seu coração e sua respiração. As cenas do sonho passaram em sua cabeça e dar conta de seu conteúdo a fez rir. _Bizarro!_ - concluiu.

O resto da noite correu calma, sem mais pesadelos estranhos. Hermione levantou cedo se arrumou, pegou seus materiais e desceu para seu café.

Agora que as aulas da manhã terminaram, os três se encaminharam para o grande salão e mesmo que fosse totalmente estranho para Hermione sentar junto de Ron, foi o que fez por insistência de Harry. Enquanto saboreavam um delicioso almoço, Ron e Harry começaram a conversar.

-Então Ron conseguiu terminar aquele negócio?

-Ah cara! Vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginei.

Harry riu e Hermione pigarreou como se quisesse lembrá-lo que estava ali e que por isso aquele era um péssimo assunto. Harry olhou para a menina com um sorriso no rosto e ela se concentrou em sua comida.

-Mas pensa bem, depois você vai estar livre dela e vai poder fazer o que quer... – Harry enfatizou a última palavra, levantando a sobrancelha – Já passou da hora não acha?

Hermione ainda "concentrada em seu prato" tentava sondar o que o amigo queria dizer.

-Acho sim. Você acha que vai demorar?

-Não tenho certeza, mas acho que vai ser mais rápido que imagina – Harry sorriu e se virou na direção de Hermione que até agora nada havia falado.

A menina encontrou os olhos de Harry e depois sem querer os de Ron. Ela se engasgou com um pouco da comida que ainda estava na sua boca e corou.

Após se recuperar do engasgo Mione fuzilou Harry com os olhos e logo se levantou querendo se livrar daquilo:

-Tenho que ir. Tchau Harry!

Hermione praticamente correu em direção ao salão comunal e enquanto isso, em sua cabeça os pensamentos borbulhavam.

_O que diabos Harry pensa que está fazendo?Nossa, ele deve ter ficado maluco..._

_Ou só pode estar brincando! Brincadeira de muito mau gosto por falar nisso. _ – Hermione pensou irritada.

A menina finalmente chegara a seu quarto e obviamente o encontrou vazio. Era bom ter saído mais cedo do almoço e agora estar sozinha. Pelo menos podia pensar. Ela se deitou em sua cama, e lembrou do que Harry dizia.

_Vai poder fazer o que quer... Vai ser mais rápido do que imagina._

Não se encaixava. Hermione, depois de alguns minutos, percebeu que como todas as outras vezes que tentara descobrir significados de alguma coisas, era inútil ficar pensando nisso. Afinal, mesmo que se dispusesse a fazer, precisaria de tempo, uma coisa que não tem agora já que teria uma aula daqui a alguns minutos. Ela levantou e dirigiu-se à sala. Quanto a Harry, teria de dar explicações logo logo.

_**Ah Harry pare de protegê-lo! Se ele quisesse, ele já teria chutado ela há muito tempo!**_

_**Hermione... Você sabe como aquela garota é insuportável. E sabendo disso, voc**__**ê também deveria saber que não deve ser tão fácil assim.**_

Ain esquece! – Hermione sussurrou.

Harry rolou os olhos e a menina pegou o pedaço de pergaminho onde os dois escreviam e escondeu antes que o professor visse. Harry havia dito que Ron estava fazendo tudo o que podia e que ele, tanto quanto ela, não via a hora daquilo acabar. Mas para a menina isso não passava de estratégia.

_Como se isso fosse me enganar! Humpf!_

Já fora da sala de aula, Hermione resolvera contar o pesadelo que tivera naquela noite.

-Hermione! Só você mesmo! – disse, rindo, Harry depois de ouvir o sonho da amiga.

-É, eu sei... Me sinto tão ridícula – acompanhando a risada do menino.

-Ah, não fique assim – disse passando a mão em um de seus ombros – Deve ter sido fruto daquela sua idéia estúpida de desistir...

-Harry, eu já te expliquei... Eu não quero continuar assim! É tudo tão... patético!

O menino deu uma risadinha e disse:

-Eu só sei que é a pior coisa que você pode fazer agora – e continuou depois de um breve minuto – Não sei o que acontece com vocês! Estão sempre complicando tudo!

-Ah claro! Porque você ficar junto com a Gina foi facílimo – disse e os dois riram – E como vocês estão?

-Perfeito! Ela está tão animada pro Natal! A casa vai ficar cheia!... Você vai claro, não é?

-Huum, acho que não Harry. Não me parece ser uma boa opção.

-Entendo. Mas não concordo.

-Só esquece ok?

Desistir. Era uma opção cada vez mais plausível para Hermione. Pelo menos no lado da razão. O coração ainda tinha esperanças, verdade, ainda que mais fracas em relação à antes. A velha e conhecida batalha entre amor e razão. Mas digamos que no caso de Mione seria mais apropriado dizermos que tal batalha acontece entre o amor e o orgulho. Fato, que não era uma luta muito justa e ambos os lados usavam de armas muito poderosas para ganhar o que tornava a disputa acirrada. Por um lado, não podia mais esperar ele criar coragem para enfrentar a Lilá. Ver os dois juntos era uma facada. E se isso fosse algo mais que uma metáfora, provavelmente ela já teria virado uma peneira. Mas por outro, seu amor pelo ruivo ainda a consumia fortemente.

O resto do dia passou rápido. A ultima aula era de Aritmancia. Apesar de Harry não conseguir entender o porquê, era a aula que a menina mais gostava, onde ela mergulhava na matéria mais profundamente que o normal, esquecendo pelo menos por um tempo de todos os problemas.

Quando chegou na sala, logo percebeu uma estranha animação dos alunos que ali estavam. De início Hermione não entendeu, mas logo veio a confirmação de sua preocupação. Uma menina da Lufa-Lufa comemorava, com uma amiga:

-Não tem aula!

-Sério? – disse a menina, já com um sorriso enorme no rosto – Mas o que houve?

-Ah, eu não sei direito e também, quem se importa? – disse rindo

_Que perfeito... - _pensou Mione.

Tempo livre agora era tudo o que ela não queria. O jeito era ir para biblioteca e estudar lá. Foi o que fez pelo resto do tempo que estaria na aula.

Como sempre acontecia, Mione esqueceu da hora e quando se distraiu rapidamente olhando para cima percebeu que a maioria dos alunos que estavam lá já tinham ido embora e que faltavam poucos minutos para a biblioteca ser fechada. Chegara à hora do jantar. Hermione rapidamente se levantou e guardou suas coisas, e andou em direção a prateleira onde havia pegado o livro para uma pesquisa. Não ia precisar mais dele e então não havia necessidade de levá-lo para depois devolver.

Mas se soubesse o que estaria por vir, com certeza teria mudado de idéia.

Foi chocante encontrar Draco ali. Hermione só havia visto pisar naquele lugar duas vezes. Ele provavelmente não gostava de ler e muito menos tem cara de quem viria para biblioteca fazer pesquisa para o trabalho. Ele sempre mandava um de seus "capangas" pegarem o livro e levar até a masmorra da Sonserina.

Além do mais, era tão estranho olhar pra ele de novo depois daquele episódio esquisito.

Fazia-a querer entender o porquê daquilo, mas nunca conseguiu.

-Olha que veio até o livro... – disse baixo pra si mesma.

Porém o sussurro chamou a atenção do loiro que estava a uns 10 passos de Hermione. Mesmo que ele não tivesse entendido uma palavra, ele sabia que não era "boa coisa".

Hermione parou alguns segundos de respirar quando seus olhos se encontraram. Como é que ele conseguia ficar tão intimidador às vezes?

Ela respirou fundo e entrou na galeria para por o livro no lugar e sair o mais rápido que pudesse.

-Sangue-ruim – disse comprimentando-a

Hermione só bufou e virou de costas para procurar o lugar certo onde precisava por o livro.

-Tudo bem?

Ela teve que rir dessa. Desde quando ele se importava?

-O que você quer Malfoy? – disse incrédula – O que aconteceu? Está sobre algum feitiço? Quer que eu chame algum professor pra te ajudar?

-Ah cala boca Granger! – ele andou até Hermione, pegou o livro da mão dela e abriu um lugar qualquer entre os outros livros onde o colocou.

Ele olhou para a menina que estava assustada pelo que ele havia feito. Draco deu sua risada sombria e cessou a distância dos dois.

Não havia mais que poucos centímetros entre seus rostos. Hermione não conseguia pensar e depois de dois segundos, Malfoy pressionou seus lábios no da menina.

Mione ficou congelada de surpresa. A princípio por causa do que ele estava fazendo. Depois foi porque se surpreendeu ao perceber que, no fundo, estava gostando. Os lábios do loiro eram macios e gentis. Ela quase não queria parar de tocar sua boca. Mas ela tinha que. Primeiro pelo motivo óbvio de que não fazia sentido nenhum. Ele sempre a insultava, ele não era uma boa pessoa. Fato. Nem pra ela e nem para Harry e... Rony. Rony.

Ela parou rapidamente de beijá-lo e se afastou. Draco abriu os olhos, mirou a menina por um momento e sua cabeça caiu pra frente.

Hermione tentava encontrar sua voz, mas nada saía. E antes que pudesse achá-la de fato, o loiro se aproximou mais uma vez. Em sua expressão havia uma pitada de raiva e ele disse:

-Não faça isso de novo.

E recomeçou a beijá-la, só que agora mais urgente. Ele colocou uma mão em sua cintura trazendo a menina para mais perto dele e com a outra passou pelo cabelo de Hermione parando-a em sua nuca. Mione tentou se libertar, mas logo desistiu e entrelaçou seus dedos no cabelo de Draco.

A confusão estava feita em sua cabeça, porque agora definitivamente ela não queria parar de beijá-lo. Parecia que havia algo entre os dois impedindo que se separassem.

-Estúpido! – sussurrou ainda nos lábios de Malfoy que apenas sorriu e continuou a beijá-la.

Draco a empurrou gentilmente contra a mesa que ficava em frente às prateleiras e agora ambos se puxavam um para outro quase se transformando em um corpo só. A respiração de Hermione estava agitada e isso só piorou quando o loiro resolveu levar seus lábios para o pescoço da menina e depois sua orelha, fazendo-a lembrar da outra vez que isso acontecera.

_O que eu estou fazendo?_ – pensava, enquanto o nome de Ron ecoava em sua mente.

Mentalmente ela sabia que estava errada, mas fisicamente era outra história. O fogo queimava em Hermione e os lábios de Draco pareciam uma das fontes das chamas.

-Com licença! Não acho que esse seja o lugar apropriado para isso! – disse a mulher limpando a garganta. – Está na hora de fechar! Vocês podem se retirar por gentileza?

Talvez Hermione seja grata a ela pela interrupção eternamente. De certo modo. Não ia conseguir fazer isso sozinha. Os dois se separaram e andaram para a porta de saída sem nada dizer, com a mesma mulher atrás deles murmurando coisas. Quando saíram, a mulher olhou com cara feia para os dois e trancou a biblioteca. Ambos riram.

Mas o que Mione estava esperando para sair correndo em direção ao refeitório mesmo?

Agora que estava separada do menino era mais fácil achar coerência e feito isso, uma raiva começou a se espalhar por todo corpo de Hermione. Ela se aproximou e deu um tapa no rosto de Draco. E quando ela levantou mais uma vez a mão para outro tapa, Malfoy segurou sua mão e a puxou em sua direção. E mais uma vez eles se beijaram.

_Droga!_

Porém, agora mais consciente Hermione conseguiu pará-lo antes que fosse tarde demais.

-Você não faça mais isso! – disse enfatizando cada palavra e depois se livrou dos braços do loiro, deu-lhe outro tapa e saiu rapidamente em direção ao grande salão.

Mione tentava arrumar alguma coisa para distrair a mente até chegar ao grande salão. Não queria pensar sobre aquilo, nunca mais. As cenas venceram, mostrando-se na cabeça da menina e calando sua revolta e fazendo aparecer um pequeno sorriso, mas Mione rapidamente sacudiu a cabeça afastando as imagens.

-Inferno! – murmurou pra si.

Chegando ao grande salão, Mione logo avistou Harry sentado em frente à Rony. Ela andou rapidamente em direção aos dois passando a mão no cabelo e se jogou no banco.

Os dois meninos lançavam-lhe um olhar de especulação, mas eles provavelmente nunca adivinhariam onde ela estava. E ela também não pensava em dizer nada. Mas será que Draco falaria alguma coisa?

_Não_ – Hermione concluiu mentalmente. Ele não falaria pra ninguém que havia beijado uma sangue-ruim. Harry e Rony ainda olhavam-na esperando que a menina dissesse alguma coisa. Estava quase no final do jantar e ela rapidamente pegou algo que estava na sua frente e começou a comer sem nem ao menos olhar para eles.

-Onde você estava? – perguntou Rony

-Desde quando isso é da sua conta? – respondeu

Nenhum dos três disse mais nada até que o jantar acabou. Os alunos iam saindo aos poucos em direção aos seus dormitórios e isso foi o que Harry, Hermione e Rony fizeram.

Enquanto andavam em silêncio para a sala comunal, ouviram alguém chamando:

-Uon-uon!

Apenas Harry olhou para trás porque Rony e Hermione já sabiam quem era.

-Mais que droga! – Ron disse baixo e Harry o consolou batendo a mão em suas costas. Mione adorou ouvir isso. – Encontro vocês lá em um minuto.

Ron ficou para trás em quanto os outros dois seguiam.

-Você vai falar agora? – perguntou Harry

Mione fez uma pausa e disse meio irritada:

-Eu estava na biblioteca! Satisfeito?

Nesse momento, Draco Malfoy passou entre os dois.

-Olá, sangue-ruim. – disse segurando na mão de Hermione.

Enquanto Harry olhava incrédulo ao gesto de Malfoy, a menina tentava limpar a mente das cenas ocorridas há pouco tempo atrás que apareceram sem sua permissão com o toque na pele de Draco.

Assim que conseguiu, o que levou minutos suficientes para Harry achar que o loiro havia lançado algum feitiço na amiga, Hermione largou a mão de Malfoy, não do jeito que pretendia, mas suavemente.

-Vamos. – disse se virando à Harry. Após andarem alguns passos Mione olhou para trás e encontrou Draco parado olhando em sua direção, como se ele soubesse que ela faria aquilo. O menino sorriu sombriamente e lhe lançou uma piscadela. Hermione quase lhe deu língua, mas Harry começou a falar:

-O que diabos foi isso?

_Falo ou não falo?_ – pensou nervosamente.

-Er... Não sei Harry, esse idiota está cada dia mais estranho...

-Alguma coisa está acontecendo e você não quer me contar.

-Acredite, não vai querer saber.

-Acho que vou sim.

-Escuta Harry – disse após alguns segundos em silêncio – Não é nada de ruim... Droga, claro que é, mas eu já cuidei disso ok? Não há nada com o que você tenha que se preocupar.

Mas será que havia motivos para Hermione se preocupar? O que aconteceu teve um poder grande e a menina sabia que agora teria de evitar Draco mais do que antes. Até porque não poderia deixar Harry descobrir. Imagina o que ele falaria. Isso seria difícil, mas o pior era afastar os flashes do beijo que de vez em quando ousavam aparecer. Porque ele não pode virar uma pessoa boa?

Ronald nada havia feito ainda e não parecia que faria pelo menos a pequeno prazo. Esperar se tornava cada vez mais difícil. _É a pior coisa que você pode fazer agora_. Foi o que Harry disse e provavelmente ele está certo.

Dois lados e decisões totalmente diferentes.

O fim da "batalha" se aproxima.

Cap.7 – Intruso

As semanas correram estranhamente, mas pelo lado bom, Hermione não encontrara mais Draco e, portanto nada de olhares confusos e perguntas de Harry que havia presenciado o loiro comprimentando-a. Vai ver os problemas sumiram de repente porque ela estava passando cada segundo que podia estudando em seu dormitório. A biblioteca não era mais um lugar "seguro". Que era para onde infelizmente estava indo agora, para poder fazer um de seus últimos trabalhos.

A biblioteca estava bastante movimentada, principalmente porque os exames finais se aproximavam cada vez mais rápido. Mione deu uma olhada pela biblioteca antes de prosseguir, para ver se alguém que tinha que evitar estava ali. Não podia deixar as coisas saírem do controle, havia muitos riscos e manter-se afastada de Malfoy fazia com que estes quase nem existissem.

Não avistara "ninguém" por ali e adentrou o lugar. Ao entrar em uma das galerias, encontrou Harry saindo:

-Harry! – disse sorrindo.

-Oi Hermione! –retribuindo-o.

-Já está indo? – disse surpresa, já que o amigo sempre demorava mais a terminar os trabalhos.

-É, consegui terminar mais cedo.

Apesar de isso ter irritado um pouco Hermione, ela logo captou o motivo de sua rapidez.

-Gina.

-Você é um gênio! – disse à menina e ambos riram.

-Mande um beijo a ela por mim, faz tempo que eu não falo com ela.

-Hermione, você falou com ela hoje de manhã! – falou sorrindo

-Mande do mesmo jeito – e fazia o mesmo – Até o jantar!

-Até.

Hermione havia ficado mais próxima de Gina com toda história do Rony ainda estar com a Lilá. Elas adoravam ficar conversando e rindo das coisas que o casal fazia.

Hermione agora estava sozinha agora na galeria, exceto por uma menina da Corvinal que se encontrava no final do corredor. Achou o livro que procurava, sentou-se e começou a fazer seu trabalho.

_Nossa é tão fácil, porque o professor passou isso? Teria me poupado de vir até a biblioteca._ – Apesar das saudades do lugar, não podia se arriscar.

A menina percebeu que o corredor onde estava ficara mais movimentado, mas isso não tirou sua concentração. O tempo passou, todas as pessoas saíram menos dois meninos que pareciam ser do segundo ano e Hermione, que estava escrevendo as linhas finais de seu trabalho.

Ao encostar sua caneta no papel e colocar o ponto final em sua folha, ouviu:

-Cai fora! – disse uma voz autoritária.

Hermione ficou muito irritada por não poder desaparatar na escola.

Malfoy vinha com seus dois capangas pelo corredor e aparentemente ao seu encontro. Mas o que ia fazer? Sair correndo? Bom, se fizesse isso ele iria alcançá-la de qualquer jeito e podia ser pior, aqui pelo menos não havia mais ninguém além deles.

Apesar de torcer com todas as suas forças para que ele passasse direto, os três pararam bem ao seu lado. Mione fingia ainda estar fazendo o trabalho e permaneceu de cabeça baixa.

-Crabb. Goyle.

Os dois saíram e a menina parou de respirar por alguns segundos. Malfoy sentou-se ao seu lado.

_Pelas barbas de Merlin! _

-Vai continuar me ignorando? – perguntou Malfoy depois de alguns segundos e como Hermione nada fez ou falou, ele acariciou o rosto da menina.

- Tira a mão de mim! – disse Mione arrancando a mão do loiro de seu rosto. O menino apenas riu e falou:

-Deixa de ser ridícula Granger!

Quando Hermione fechou os livros, guardou seu trabalho e foi levantar-se, Malfoy segurou seu braço.

-Onde você acha que vai?

-Isso não te interessa! – com força, soltou o braço, colocou o livro no lugar e saiu andando, mas Draco foi mais rápido, entrando em sua frente impedindo-a de sair. Hermione tentou empurrá-lo, mas obviamente não teve força suficiente.

Malfoy fez algemas em seus pulsos e ao passo que ele tentava beijar a menina, esta ia chegando para trás.

-Chega. – O menino largou seus pulsos, mas prendeu Hermione pela cintura forçando-a a parar.

-Me solta! – disse dando tapas no loiro que visivelmente se divertia.

-Por que você não fala mais alto? Assim os outros ouvem? – e completando a frase, ele começou a beijar Mione que nem teve tempo de reação. O beijo era mais uma vez urgente apesar de carinhoso. Draco passava a mão por seus cabelos, apertava sua nuca. O coração da menina parecia que ia sair pela boca. Ia. Até porque estava ocupada tocando os lábios de fogo do loiro.

Malfoy agora beijava seu pescoço e ela tinha oportunidade de falar, mas não conseguia reunir "forças" para sequer pensar, era como se ele tivesse arrancando-as de Hermione, a deixando mais fraca. Mas era uma fraqueza prazerosa e a menina começava a perder o ritmo certo da respiração.

Draco percebeu isso, então levou sua boca até a orelha da menina e sussurrou:

-_Desista. Você não pode parar e nem quer..._

Fato que ele estava parcialmente certo. Ela não queria, mas sim, ela podia e apesar de ter sido praticamente doloroso(como sempre foi), ela o fez.

-Malfoy se você fizer isso de novo, eu te jogo todas as azarações que eu conheço! – disse querendo parecer furiosa, mas a fraqueza e a respiração descontrolada a fizeram falhar.

-É mesmo? – falou o menino sarcasticamente.

Hermione forçou sua respiração a voltar ao normal e falou agora com mais acidamente:

-Quer arriscar?

Era pra ser uma pergunta retórica, mas Draco respondeu. Não com palavras a princípio. Mas ele prendeu Hermione novamente pela cintura e disse sombriamente:

-Duvido. – e continuou antes que Mione pudesse falar. – É claro que você não vai fazer isso, você me ama!

A declaração dele arrancou gargalhadas da menina, porém ele não perdeu a pose:

- Pode até não amar, mas olha pra mim e diz que não me quer!

Toda essa atitude que Malfoy tomou nos últimos minutos, fez Hermione lembrar de tudo o que havia pensado da outra vez. Mas foi um pouco diferente. Ela percebeu realmente o que estava fazendo. Não se tratava de um menino qualquer, era Draco Malfoy, e o fato dele deixá-la "impotente", estava irritando-a de forma gradativa. Foi o que ajudou Mione a juntar suas forças de novo.

Flashes apareceram na cabeça de Hermione. Eles mostravam momentos com Harry e Rony. Eles não andavam juntos há muito tempo. E o que ela estava fazendo agora cada vez tinha menos sentido. Esse garoto estúpido e arrogante parado na sua frente e ela pensando em beijá-lo de novo? Isso há deixou um pouco enojada de si mesma. Tantas considerações nem levaram tanto tempo, mas foi suficiente para Draco entender aquilo como uma deixa.

-Foi o que eu pensei. – disse despertando Hermione de seus pensamentos.

Malfoy tornava as coisas perigosamente boas e apesar de não voltar atrás em seu julgamento, apesar de saber que aquilo ia acabar naquela hora, a menina perdeu a fala.

-É rápido! Eu só tenho que achar o pergaminho e... Hermione? – disse a voz surpresa e irritada de um menino.

A menina se virou vagarosamente na direção da voz e encontrou Harry e Gina de bocas abertas e tão parados que pareciam mais estátuas. Draco a soltou e saiu rapidamente pelo outro lado do corredor. Tudo o que havia pensado corretamente a acertava com mais força agora.

-Harry! – disse ainda em choque.

-Eu não acredito nisso! – disse Harry com raiva ao mesmo tempo em que tentou ir na direção de Mione, mas Gina o segurava. Quem andou até onde ela e Harry estavam, foi Hermione ainda meio desorientada.

-Espere, deixe-me fal...

-O que você vai fazer agora? Virar uma Comensal da Morte? – disse o menino fervendo de raiva.

-Harry, pare. – disse Gina tentando intervir.

-Harry, por favor, me esc... - começou a suplicar, mas logo foi cortada por Harry.

-Eu não quero mais ouvir uma palavra sua Hermione, você devia pedir pro seu namoradinho te ouvir!

-Você está sendo ridículo! – agora ficando com raiva também.

Harry, porém gargalhou e disse:

-Eu? Ridículo? Olhe para si mesma Hermione! Sabe de uma coisa, você não merece Ronald.

Hermione ficou confusa. Onde Rony havia entrado na história? Mas o click logo veio: ele sempre esteve. E quando a menina ameaçou dizer alguma coisa, ele despejou:

-Ele é bom demais pra você!

Agora foi a vez de Hermione rir e na hora de falar, sua voz saiu um pouco mais rápida do que esperava:

-Ah claro! O covardezinho é bom demais pra mim! Não consegue se livrar de uma menina, e eu que sou a ruim da história!

-Pelo menos, ele não é um traidor! – disse rispidamente o menino que saiu andando com passadas fortes pela biblioteca. Gina ainda estava indecisa se apoiava Mione ou se seguia o namorado. Hermione percebendo a dúvida em seu rosto, falou:

-Tudo bem, pode ir, eu mereço isso.

Gina assentiu sem poder falar nada e saiu pelo mesmo caminho de Harry.

As palavras do amigo, que agora Mione nem sabia se ainda o poderia chamar assim, ecoavam em sua cabeça, e lágrimas começaram a cair por seu rosto. A menina correu em direção ao seu dormitório e se jogou em sua cama. As conclusões chegaram rápido demais.

Estava tudo acabado. Logo Ron saberia e não haveria mais chances pros dois. Provavelmente sua reação seria pior que a de Harry e Hermione não sabia se agüentaria ouvir coisa pior do ruivo. Ela escolheu seu lado na batalha, mas infelizmente, parece que tarde demais. Não havia nada nem ninguém.

-Hey, acorde! – Mione se sentiu sendo sacudida. – Hoje tem passeio para Hogsmadale, lembra?

Hermione abriu um pouco os olhos vendo Ginny parada na sua frente.

Como assim? Do que ela estava falando? O passeio era daqui a três dias!

Hermione levantou rápido e sem encontrar o olhar da menina olhou ao seu redor e percebeu que as outras que estavam ali, se arrumavam, mas não para ir estudar.

Os dias passaram, porém Mione não notou.

_Estranho._

Ela franziu a testa, mas começou a se arrumar.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntou a ruiva.

Mione olhou em sua direção, confusa.

-Nem tanto, mas... Porque você está falando comigo?

-Hermione, eu não apoio o que você fez, também achei horrível sua atitude, mas eu não posso te julgar. Todo mundo erra, e eu não sou uma exceção. Já cometi muitos e graves erros.

As duas se olharam por alguns segundos e Gina abriu um pequeno sorriso e estendeu os braços para abraçar Hermione, que o fez e disse com os olhos cheios d'água:

-Muito obrigada Gina, você não sabe o quanto isso significa pra mim. Eu pensei que ia ficar sozinha.

-Mione, enquanto eu estiver por aqui, sozinha você não fica ok? – disse sorrindo e Hermione assentiu sorrindo também. – Agora vamos logo, senão a gente se atrasa!

-Espera! E quanto ao... Harry?

-Ah, ele está mais calmo agora.

-Eu quis dizer... E quando ele souber que você está falando comigo?

-Nada vai acontecer! Já viu algum garoto me dizer o que fazer? – riu – Parece até que não me conhece!

Como previra, Harry ficou o passeio inteiro de cara amarrada para Gina ao ver que esta falava com Hermione.

-Gina, escuta, eu não quero trazer problemas pra vocês dois.

-Hermione, esquece isso, deixa o Harry pra lá, mais tarde eu converso com ele ok? Não é nada de mais. Porque você não aproveita e me conta como começou essa história com o Malfoy?

Enquanto entravam e saiam das lojas Hermione contou que aconteceu à Gina, que ouviu sem interromper, fazendo apenas algumas caretas quando Mione mencionava Malfoy e seus beijos.

O tempo não estava tão frio quanto como todas as vezes que vinham até Hogsmadale o que as permitiram ficar fora das lojas que geralmente funcionavam muito bem como lareira em tempos frios.

Estavam paradas agora na frente da Casa dos Gritos, Gina pensou que seria um bom cenário para acabar de ouvir o que Hermione tinha para dizer.

Quando a menina finalmente acabou de contar a história, Ginny começou a dizer:

-Nossa. Não que faça mais sentido agora, é que... Que história! Só não conte aos seus netos, ok?

Apesar da tentativa de ser divertida, não teve o mesmo efeito em Mione, que olhou para baixo com um sorriso amarelo e depois olhou em direção à casa a sua frente com a cara séria.

-Hey, desculpe! Mas é que... Me entenda... É meio que difícil ouvir isso sabe.

Hermione apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

-É triste também por que... Nossa, poderia ter acontecido com qualquer outro garoto, o que com certeza seria muito mais razoável – disse as últimas palavras com um pouco de relutância, pois não havia achado melhores – Mas foi acontecer justo com Malfoy. Você não está mesmo com sorte Hermione.

A menina sorriu junto com Gina que voltou a falar:

-Mas e agora?

-O quê?

-Como vai resolver isso com Malfoy?

Hermione olhou intrigada, mas na hora que iria perguntar o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, ambas ouviram um barulho vindo de trás das duas. Elas viraram rápido, porém nada viram. Franziram a testa uma pra outra, mas nada mais aconteceu. Então Gina continuou:

-O que eu quis dizer é que como você vai fazer o Malfoy parar? Ou você acha que ele vai fazer isso sozinho? – perguntou com uma leve pitada de sarcasmo.

Hermione ficou alguns segundos sem reação. Ainda não havia pensado sobre isso e realmente era algo que a partir de agora teria que gastar algum tempo tentando resolver.

Provavelmente enfrentar dois trasgos era mais fácil.

-Eu não queria tomar uma poção polisuco sua agora...

-Não tá ajudando...

-Eu sei – disse como um pedido de desculpas – Mas não esquenta com isso, ok? Vamos dar um jeito.

-Como Gina? – disse se levantando do tronco de árvore onde estavam sentadas – Vou chegar pra ele e dizer: Hey Malfoy você é um idiota e eu não quero mais que você chegue perto de mim?

-Seria uma bo...

-Concordo! É uma ótima coisa pra dizer pra ele, mas você acha que ele vai aceitar? – disse agora andando de um lado para o outro.

-Realmente.

-Mas que droga! – falou com raiva – Estou tão ferrada! Ele não vai desistir! E se eu o ignorar, vai ser um ótimo jogo para ele... Droga! Droga! Droga!

Desejou ter o vira tempo nas mãos agora, para poder consertar toda a bagunça que ela fez, mas é óbvio que a professora McGonagal não lhe daria um com esse propósito.

Parece que é esse o preço que se paga quando fazemos coisas assim, sem pensar. Na hora fica "tudo bem", mas depois as conseqüências são grandes.

Hermione, agora parada de braços cruzados olhando de cara amarrada para Casa dos Gritos, pensava na outra vez que estivera ali com Rony e Harry. Sentia mais falta deles do que nunca, principalmente de Ron, já que havia muito tempo que não o via. Lembrou de como Harry a ajudou quando Ron voltou para Lilá. Havia perdido todos, menos Ginny que pra sua sorte ainda estava por ali.

É incrível o que um intruso pode fazer. Assim como Lilá, Malfoy nada mais era que um intruso, que estava atrapalhando, desviando Hermione de seu caminho.

-Hermione, está tudo bem? – disse Gina preocupada com o silêncio bastante longo da amiga.

-Está... Eu só estava... pensando.

Hermione virou-se para Gina que estava levantada também. As duas se abraçaram e apesar dos olhos de Hermione encherem d'água, ela não deixou-a sair. Já havia chorado muito na frente das pessoas.

-Já te disse né? A gente vai achar uma solução. – disse tentando consolar a amiga e agora as duas olhavam a casa que diferente das outras vezes, nem tinha tanta neve na parte da frente, mas mesmo assim continuava assustadora.

-Obrigada Gina. É que... eu só queria me livrar logo disso, mostrar para aquele garoto o quanto ele é idiota, e nojento – falou, com a raiva crescendo dentro de si. – e que eu teria preferido tirar nota baixa em todas as provas e...

Hermione foi interrompida por uma risada meio sombria que vinha de trás dela. Mais uma vez as duas viraram rapidamente para trás, mas dessa vez havia alguém. Saía de uma das árvores um menino loiro, acompanhado de dois garotos gordinhos de cabelo castanho, um de cada lado. Todos estavam rindo.

Gina foi para o lado de Hermione, como que para protegê-la e apertou seu braço, com a varinha empunhada na outra mão, só por precaução.

-Você é tão patética, sangue-ruim. – disse e começou a fechar a não muito longa distância entre os dois. Gina entrou na frente de Hermione, mas esta a afastou com um olhar de "tudo bem". Mesmo hesitante, a ruiva voltou para seu lado. - Agora porque você não para de falar e vem aqui pra eu te mostrar que você está errada? - continuou. E após acabar de falar, pegou Mione pela cintura e a puxou pra ele. Para a sorte de Hermione, Malfoy parecia não ter mais aquele poder sobre ela, e a menina rapidamente levou seu braço pra trás e depois pra frente, dando um soco no rosto de Draco que a largou para segurar seu nariz. Ela finalmente havia acordado.

Mione voltou a ficar do lado de Ginny, que estava sorrindo em aprovação ao que a menina havia feito.

-Imbecil! Porque você fez isso? – disse Draco, furioso, ainda segurando o nariz ao mesmo tempo em que afastava seus capangas que tentavam inutilmente ajudar.

-Já que tapa não o ajudou a entender, talvez um soco faça o trabalho. Ah! E da próxima vez trás a carterinha que quando você completar 10 eu te dou um de graça. – continuou sarcástica, lembrando do outro soco que havia dado no menino.

Malfoy tinha seus olhos vermelhos de raiva agora, metaforicamente falando, claro. O menino levou a mão em direção ao bolso e novamente Gina levantou sua varinha. Vendo o movimento, Draco olhou em sua direção e em seguida gargalhou.

As meninas olharam uma para outra, pensando ter perdido alguma parte, mas antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, outra pessoa saiu de trás de uma das árvores. A menina de cabelos negros e curtos andou em direção a Draco e disse:

-Amor, você está aqui! Estava te procurando! – Pansy Parkinson abraçava Malfoy que estava encarando Hermione com um sorriso nos olhos. Pansy continuou – Mas o que você está fazendo aqui de frente para... Com essa sangue-ruim? – disse agora que tinha se virado de frente para Casa e encontrado Hermione e Gina, que estava de boca aberta. – E o que aconteceu com seu nariz?

-Nada amor. Está tudo bem, só estou resolvendo algumas coisinhas.

Apesar de desconfiar, Pansy nada falou, apenas olhou ameaçadoramente para Hermione que segurou para não rir.

-É sangue-ruim, você está entrando em maré de sorte. – disse sarcasticamente. –Eu não preciso mais de você. Pode ficar tranqüila... – continuou agora se virando para ir embora abraçado com Pansy e com os dois capangas na sua frente. Após dar alguns passos, Malfoy virou sua cabeça na direção de Hermione e terminou sua frase com um sorriso sombrio: - Por enquanto.

Hermione sorriu forçadamente e disse: - Traz a carterinha.

Malfoy fechou a cara, virou seu rosto e foi embora.

As meninas ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio que logo foi quebrado pelo riso de ambas.

-Foi mais fácil do que imaginei.

-Nossa Hermione, você conseguiu! – disse abraçando a menina que o retribuiu. – Eu amei o soco! – e as duas ainda riam.

-Obrigada por ter ficado por aqui Gina.

-Ah que isso! Agora vamos sair daqui, ainda quero comprar uns doces antes de voltarmos pra o castelo.

Mas quando começaram a andar, Harry saiu de trás de outra árvore.

-Nossa, tem algum portal nessa árvore?

Hermione sorriu com o comentário da amiga.

-Oi Harry! – disse a ruiva, indo na direção do namorado e lhe dando um rápido beijo. Ele passou a mão nos ombros da menina e olhou para Hermione que encarava o chão. Harry olhou rapidamente para Gina que logo entendeu e comunicou:

-Bom, vou comprar meus doces, depois falo com vocês.

Assim, a menina saiu deixando sozinhos Harry e Hermione que continuava de cabeça baixa. Vendo que a menina nada iria falar, Harry começou:

-Belo soco. Andou treinando desde a última vez?

Hermione levantou o rosto e deu um sorriso tímido e disse:

-Você viu?

-Tudo.

-E...?

-Eu nunca vou entender o que você fez.

-Eu sei. Nem eu entendo direito.

-É, da pra ver que você se arrepende mesmo.

-Claro! Se eu ainda tivesse o vira-tempo, pode ter certeza que eu voltaria pra consertar isso tudo. Eu não faria aquilo de novo. – Hermione podia falar isso, porque era a mais pura verdade. Apesar do beijo do loiro ainda aparecer de vez em quando em seus sonhos, o fato de quase ter perdido suas amizades, mostrava que o que havia feito nada passara de uma tremenda estupidez feita por fracos. Isso fez Mione lembrar:

-Rony está muito bravo?

-Eu não contei nada pra ele.

Os olhos de Mione encheram de lágrimas, que representavam o arrependimento que sentia, e vergonha que a fez cobrir o rosto imediatamente e falar com as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto.

-Harry, eu sinto tanto!

-Eu também, mas está tudo bem agora. – abraçou a menina e completou – Senti saudades.

-Oh, eu também.

Após alguns segundos de abraço, Hermione falou:

-Podemos sair daqui? Chega desse lugar.

-Claro. – Harry riu.

Os dois assim fizeram e encontraram Gina na frente da Dedos de Mel e voltaram para Hogwarts. Ficaram o resto do dia sentados na sala da Grifinória conversando. Quando estavam se preparando para ir aos seus dormitórios, pois a noite chegara, Rony apareceu com Lilá. Hermione parecia ter ficado desacostumada a ver Rony, e sua respiração falhou um pouco assim que pos os olhos no menino. Mas logo voltou a velha história. Ele ainda estava com Lilá. Os dois haviam parado na ponta da escada do dormitório das meninas e estavam se despedindo. Hermione desviou o olhar rapidamente. Rony deu um rápido e hesitante beijo em Lilá e voltou para onde Hermione, Gina e Harry estavam sentados.

-E aí galera?

-Ron. – Gina disse ao mesmo tempo em que Harry, e os dois sorriram. Hermione mais uma vez apenas o ignorou, mas ele continuou:

-Que bom que o dia acabou.

Hermione queria dizer que concordava, mas seu orgulho ainda tinha forças suficientes para impedi-la.

-Realmente. - soltou Harry que olhava para Hermione parecendo que lia seus pensamentos. A menina sorriu levemente.

-Bom, eu vou pro dormitório. Boa noite pra vocês – Anunciou Gina se levantando e dando um beijo em Harry, um abraço em Hermione e um tapa em Rony que ainda estava de pé.

Enquanto subia a escada, a porta do dormitório se abriu e Lilá saiu correndo, descendo as escadas:

-Uon-uon, esqueci de te falar!

Gina rolou os olhos e subiu. Rony fez o mesmo e disse baixinho:

-Porque ela não me esquece?

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha e disse:

-É sua decisão, lembra?

Ele assentiu tristemente e foi na direção de Lilá que batia as mãos e pulava no mesmo lugar.

Após rir, Hermione disse:

-Ainda né?

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça pra frente e pra trás e sorriu para a menina, que voltou a falar:

-Temos outro problema agora.

-Qual?

-Rony.

-Isso não é novo. E só ele pode resolver.

-Eu sei, mas eu não estava falando disso.

-Então o que é?

-Eu não sei se vou conseguir esconder dele por muito tempo.

-Mas Hermione, você nem fala com ele!

-Eu sei! Mas sabe... quando eu voltar – disse timidamente olhando para baixo.

Harry ficou feliz em ouvir aquilo e ainda sorrindo falou:

-Você quer ajuda? Vai ser difícil, mas eu posso falar.

-Você faria isso? – Hermione olhou para Harry.

-Claro. Estou em falta com você.

-Você acha? Eu acho que é ao contrário.

-Pode até ser. Mas eu não deveria ter te abandonado, mesmo você estando errada.

-Harry, tudo bem. Eu merecia.

Eles se olharam por alguns instantes e Harry começou a falar:

-Acho que eu vou precisar da Gina.

Os dois riram.

Hermione se despediu de Harry e foi para seu dormitório. Infelizmente Gina já havia dormido então Harry teria que falar com ela amanhã. Mione se arrumou e deitou-se me sua cama.

O dia havia sido tenso, mas o resultado final era bom. As coisas pareciam ter voltado ao normal no sentido de que Hermione voltara ao zero mais uma vez. Pelo menos as coisas estavam sob seu controle agora, definitivamente. Demoraria um tempo até que pudesse se perdoar por ter feito o que fez, mas tinha Harry ao seu lado de novo.

8- Amor.

As provas estavam cada vez mais próximas e com isso Hermione ganhou uma distração. Com tanto trabalho para fazer e tanta matéria para estudar, mesmo sendo fácil, ela não podia admitir relaxar agora.

Suas preocupações a tinham deixado um pouco de lado. Ou porque se resolveram como ocorreu no caso de Malfoy ou, pois tinha ajuda dos amigos. Neste, Harry e Ginny a iriam ajudar com Rony mesmo que neste momento não houvesse muito a fazer. Ele ainda não se livrara de Lilá, então não havia passos a ser dados.

Mas rapidamente Hermione se lembrou. O "caso Malfoy" não havia se resolvido totalmente, ela ainda estava lidando com as consequências que obviamente incluíam Rony. Uma hora ou outra ela teria que contar para o ruivo o que acontecera. A verdade é que Mione tinha medo de que ele ficasse sabendo pela boca de Draco. Isso concerteza iria fazer as coisas piores do que já estão. A menina nem conseguia imaginar o resultado desse pesadelo se tornando realidade. Era bem capaz de ouvir coisas horríveis de Ron, como "Não quero mais te ver na minha frente" e "Como você teve coragem?". Por mais simples que possam parecer as sentenças, Hermione sabia que se as ouvisse da boca de Ronald isso a machucaria.

_E eu achando que agora só devia me preocupar com provas..._

Ela bufou com o pensamento e se jogou em sua cama. Ela tinha vontade de entrar na sala precisa agora e nunca mais sair. Sabia que não poderia ser encontrada.

-Mesmo assim um vira-tempo seria melhor. –sussurrou para si mesma.

-Falando sozinha, Hermione? - a voz de Gina a fez pular. – Eu não vou precisar te levar pro St. Mungus não, né?

As duas riram e Hermione se sentou na cama onde Gina fizera o mesmo.

-Como está? –perguntou Ginny.

-Bem melhor.

-Huum, mesmo?

-Sim. –afirmou, não entendendo a pergunta.

-É que eu quero te mostrar uma coisa que vai te fazer sentir ainda melhor. – A ruiva tinha um sorriso radiante e puxou Hermione rapidamente da cama, praticamente arrastando-a pela sala comunal e indo na direção aos corredores do castelo.

-Onde estamos indo? – indagou Mione cheia de curiosidade.

-Calma, você já vai ver.

O caminho foi curto, mas foi suficiente para Hermione imaginar mil coisas, as quais foram interrompidas por Gina:

-Chegamos, mas você precisa fazer silêncio, senão verão que estamos aqui.

Mione estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Porque Gina não falava de uma vez o que estava acontecendo? Hermione começou a ficar um pouco nervosa. Como se tivesse ouvido o que a amiga, Gina disse:

-Pode ficar calma, não perdemos muita coisa. Eu estava voltando do café da manhã e o encontrei aqui e ele me disse o que iria fazer. A primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça foi te chamar.

Hermione logo reconheceu o lugar. Foi onde ela assistiu a uma briga e quase separação de Lilá e Ron... Foi também onde toda a história com Malfoy começou. Um arrepio passou pela menina e ela afastou as lembranças do que acontecera após esse episódio.

-Não sabia que você fazia isso...- Hermione disse, mas logo se calou, pois ela tinha acabado de falar o que Malfoy havia dito na mesma ocasião.

Gina olhou pra menina com curiosidade, mas logo soltou uma risadinha e disse:

-Todos temos partes ruins.

Hermione acompanhou a risada e balançou a cabeça, reconhecendo a verdade no que a amiga havia dito. De qualquer forma, ela ainda não sabia o que estava observando, então esticou a cabeça de modo a acabar com o mistério.

Era a mesma sensação de um dejà vú, a única diferença é que agora a menina estava acompanhada de Gina, que logo foi para trás de outra parede. Assim também conseguiria observar a cena.

Lá estava Lilá de cara amarrada e braços cruzados olhando seriamente para Ronald, entretanto ele estava a alguns passos de distância da menina.

-Eu não acredito que você ainda insiste em se separar de mim, uon-uon.

-E eu não acredito que eu insisti em ficar com você. – Ele disse baixinho.

-O que você disse?

-Nada não... Olha Lilá, essa é minha decisão e eu não vou voltar atrás. – Ron parecia estar sem um pingo de paciência.

A menina abaixou a cabeça, ainda de braços cruzados e depois de alguns segundos levantou-a e claramente irritada disse:

-Mas você não pode fazer isso uon-uon! – disse aumentando um pouco o tom de voz e batendo o pé no chão como faria uma criança mimada quando é contrariada.

-Não me chama de uon-uon! Esse foi apelido mais ridículo que alguém já me deu! – O queixo de Lilá caiu, mas Ron continuou: - Eu deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo, eu não te agüento mais, e insistir foi um erro!

A voz do ruivo estava alta, mas ele não estava gritando. Pelo que parecia, ainda não.

-Mas uo... Rony, eu prometo que vou melhorar... - disse docemente andando na direção do menino que logo se afastou. A raiva finalmente apareceu no rosto de Lilá.

-É por causa dela, não é?

-Quer saber... Óbvio que é! Eu a amo Lilá e eu nunca deveria ter me aproximado de você.

Hermione estava chocada com o que ele acabara de dizer, mas logo tudo se transformou em festa e tudo o que ela mais queria ouvir agora, era ele repetindo a frase.

Gina, atenta a reação da amiga, logo a olhou. Ela apresentava um sorriso de orelha a orelha e uma pequena poça de lágrimas ia se formando em seus olhos. Mione, percebendo que estava sendo observada, envergonhou-se, desviou o olhar e tentou segurar o sorriso, tarefa claramente difícil, como Ginny percebeu. Era tão bom ver a amiga feliz e Rony finalmente tinha feito algo certo.

-Mas você o fez! E enquanto estava comigo, você a esqueceu. Como isso mudou?

Rony riu e falou: - Esquecer? Nunca. Em cada momento em que estava com você eu pensava nela.

Lilá que estava prestes a falar alguma coisa, rapidamente se calou e olhou para o menino. Hermione, apesar de não poder estar mais feliz, sentia a dor que a menina demonstrava nos olhos, porém ela não conseguia sentir pena. Rony pareceu perceber o mesmo e tentou amenizar a situação.

-Me desculpe por ter dito desse jeito, mas é a verdade e ninguém pode mudar isso.

Uma lágrima surgiu e caiu pelo rosto de Lilá. Ron a enxugou e disse:

-Me desculpe

Lilá, porém arrancou a mão do menino de seu rosto. A raiva voltara:

-Você sabe que eu não vou desistir. Você é meu!

Ron a princípio não conseguiu dizer nada, só olhava para ela, um pouco assustado com a intensidade do que acabara de ouvir.

Hermione prendeu um pouco a respiração e Ginny disse baixinho:

-Vocês só podem ser loucas! Como podem achar ele tão interresante assim. – e virou os olhos.

Hermione riu um pouco, mas não teve tempo de responder por que o "diálogo" que estava observando logo recomeçou.

- Eu não pertenço a você - Rony dizia com mais intensidade. Ele se aproximou dela e a segurou pelos ombros - E sim, você vai parar com isso.

-Me dê um bom motivo. – Lilá tinha um som insolente.

As palavras que seguiram da boca do ruivo saíram vagarosamente, mas perfurantes.

-Porque eu não gosto de você. Nunca gostei. Você foi mais uma distração pra mim. Entretanto devo admitir que da primeira vez que te vi, te achei bonita, adorei seu interesse por mim e até pensei que você fosse uma pessoa legal. Obviamente eu estava errado. Eu nunca vi pessoa mais fútil e assim que você abriu a boca o que eu mais queria era sair do seu lado. Eu realmente espero que o que eu acabei de dizer tenha sido suficiente para te afastar de mim, porque eu não queria fazer isso, mas você parece que não consegue aceitar a verdade. E como eu disse antes, tudo não passou de um erro. Porque é da Hermione que eu gosto e a partir de agora eu vou começar a lutar pelo tempo que perdi. Espero que você siga em frente também e que melhore esse seu jeitinho.

Lilá estava totalmente chocada e assim que o ruivo pronunciou sua última palavra, ela começou a chorar histericamente e saiu correndo.

Ron ficou um pouco abalado, mas percebeu que aquele era único jeito, deu um suspiro.

-Vou falar com ele.

A voz de Harry assustou Hermione e Gina riu.

-Ele chegou quase agora, mas a tempo da grande cena final.

Harry riu paras as meninas e foi na direção de Rony. Ele estendeu a mão e o ruivo bateu como se fosse saudação, o que se seguiu foi um abraço entre os amigos.

Mione e Gina assistiam à cena sorrindo.

-Aonde você vai? – Gina indagou à Mione, vendo ela se afastar.

-Pra aula.

-Mas... Hermione!

-Vejo você mais tarde.

Hermione sabia que sua felicidade era tamanha que estava visível. Ron e Lilá finalmente separados! Isso, momentaneamente, pareceu meio cruel, mas logo a menina estava rindo pra si mesma.

Porém, por mais que quisesse ela não podia ter continuado lá. Parecia incrivelmente errado por causa da história com o Malfoy. Por mais que tenha demorado, Ron conseguiu fazer o queria, enquanto Hermione ao invés de esperar como uma boa menina foi se meter logo com quem.

Pelo menos agora tudo estava de volta ao normal. Só havia um ponto a ser resolvido. A menina tinha que contar tudo o que ocorrera para Ron. Tudo bem. Ela poderia simplesmente deixar toda essa história de lado, dar meia volta e se jogar nos braços dele... Essa opção soava tão bem. Hermione suspirou, mas sua consciência logo a cortou.

Não. Ela não podia correr mais riscos. Ela ia arrumar um jeito de ser honesta com ele, sim.

Hermione chegou na sala, sentou-se e começou a arrumar suas coisas para aula. Pouco tempo depois Rony e Harry chegaram. Eles estavam rindo e fazendo piadinhas sobre alguma coisa que Mione não conseguiu entender. Eles foram direto para os dois assentos atrás da menina que ficou meio tensa com isso. Ron provavelmente falaria com ela e o que ela deveria fazer?

A menina riu de sua preocupação boba, estava agindo se tivesse voltado aos tempos de criança.

-Qual é a piada? – Harry cutucou Hermione que levou um leve susto e se virou.

-Nada... eu...

-Vamos lá Hermione! Eu conto a minha depois. – Desta vez quem falou foi o ruivo. Fazia tanto tempo que eles não se falavam que Mione ficou meio sem ação. Era estranho eles voltaram a se falar assim do nada, mas a menina ficou feliz porque realmente essa história de parar de falar já tinha dado.

-Hermione? –indagou Harry que lhe lançava um olhar de curiosidade.

Ela percebeu que tinha perdido alguns segundos além do normal pensando e rapidamente falou:

-Ah desculpem, estava pensando sobre a aula.

Os meninos olharam meio chocados, meio com vontade de rir pra ela. Nesse momento, graças ao bom Merlim para a menina, a aula começou.

Apesar da questão infantil do "devo falar com ele não", Hermione continuou a levar isso em consideração. Ela tinha dado um passo sem pensar antes e acabou na maior confusão, não podia fazer isso de novo. Porque falar com ele seria ótimo, mas eles se uniriam mais e na hora do "jogo da verdade" o sofrimento seria maior.

_Quer saber? Esquece! _

Quando a aula acabou os três levantaram e foram na direção dos corredores do castelo.

-Hey, Hermione, você vai nos ajudar com esse trabalho, não vai?

A menina ouviu Ron falar. Ok, ela ia responder. Sofrimento? Quem se importa com isso?

Ela riu e disse: - Claro.

Harry abraçou Ron e Hermione, suspirou e disse:

-Que bom que tudo voltou ao normal!

Para a surpresa do menino, ele recebeu uma cotovelada de cada um dos amigos.

-Hey, que foi?

- Só cala a boca Harry. – Ron disse e logo os três começaram a rir juntos. Fazia muito tempo que isso não acontecia. Harry estava certo afinal, tudo voltara ao normal.

Já de noite, os três amigos mais Ginna se encontravam sentados na sala comunal da Grifinória conversando sobre as provas finais.

-O que estou dizendo, é que acho que vou me ferrar em algumas matérias. – disse Rony, que bufou e jogou o livro que estava em sua mão para o chão.

-Ah que isso Ron! – falou Hermione espantada. Harry e Gina apenas os observavam com pequenos sorrisos em seus lábios.

-Estou falando sério. – o menino abaixou a cabeça.

Hermione ergueu sua mão e encostou no ombro do menino. O toque fez os dois se olharem como se compartilhassem a mesma sensação de desejo. Hermione tentava buscar fôlego pra poder falar, mas ela não o encontrou. Após alguns segundos desse jeito, Rony começou a se aproximar de Mione, de seus lábios. Harry e Gina olhavam para os dois como se acompanhassem a final de um campeonato de quadribol que dependia deste lance. Hermione já havia fechado os olhos e agora também se inclinava para frente.

Não havia nada a ser dito. Não precisava. Ambos sabiam que palavras poderiam acabar com esse momento. Ron estava a poucos centímetros de Hermione e um curto movimento era o necessário para a união. Estranhamente não havia nenhuma palavra sendo dita pela sala. Era como se todos estivessem esperando isso acontecer. Entretanto o silêncio era só exterior, pois estava havendo uma grande discussão entre coração e razão na cabeça de Mione

Hey, se afaste dele! – falava autoritariamente a razão.

Não posso! Não quero!

Mas é o que você tem que fazer!

Não, eu quero beijá-lo!

Eu sei, mas você não pode.

Porque?

Tenho uma palavra pra você – e a razão disse acidamente: Malfoy

Hermione abriu os olhos, a distância diminuíra mais ainda separando-os talvez por milímetros. Ela não podia, mas ele estava tão perto que não dava mais tempo de resistir.

Ela encostou seus lábios nos do menino e fechou os olhos. O desejo tomou conta dos dois rapidamente e Ron ia continuar o beijo, mas nessa hora um dos monitores da Grifinória entrou na sala e pediu que todos se retirassem e fossem imediatamente para suas camas, pois já estava tarde.

Isso foi a saída pra Mione, que rapidamente se separou dos lábios do menino e saiu correndo para o seu quarto. Ron apenas a olhou. Ele estava meio abobalhado, meio confuso e sua cara fez Harry soltar uma risadinha. Gina tinha ido atrás de Hermione e os meninos agora subiam as escadas para os dormitórios.

-Gina, eu não posso fazer isso. – disse Hermione sentando em sua cama. Gina fez o mesmo.

-Eu acho que... te entendo. É por causa do Malfoy, não é?

Hermione assentiu, virou a cabeça e ficou encarando o lençol da cama.

-O Harry me disse que você pretende contar pro Rony e eu acho que é uma atitude muito nobre, mas você entende o que pode acontecer, né?

Mione olhou pra menina e novamente assentiu.

-Eu tentei pensar em alguma coisa, porém nada me veio. Acho que a melhor solução seria o Harry falar com ele.

Hermione apenas olhava para Gina. Sua mente estava lhe mostrando o que poderia resultar dessa conversa e honestamente, não era bom, tinha apenas o menos problemático. Só de pensar que isso poderia significar o afastamento deles, definitivo... Mione "limpou a cabeça" e falou com Ginny:

-Eu estou com tanto medo – os olhos da menina começaram a encher d'água.

Gina se aproximou e lhe deu um abraço.

-Eu sei como meu irmão é teimoso e...

-É, ele é.

-Mas vamos pensar positivo? Seja lá o que acontecer, não vai ser definitivo. Uma hora, eu ou Harry conseguiremos que ele mude.

-Acho que é nisso que eu vou me agarrar, porque sinceramente eu não vejo solução.

Gina enxugou uma lágrima que Hermione não conseguiu segurar e disse:

-Você nunca ouviu aquilo que alguns trouxas dizem? Que sempre há uma saída, não importa o quão ruim a situação pareça?

-Ouvi sim. -Mione lançou-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

Após conversarem por mais um tempo, as meninas foram dormir. Quer dizer, Gina foi dormir. Hermione conseguia apenas tirar uns cochilos. Ora porque tinha pesadelos, ora porque sua mente estava lhe gritando o que ela sabia, mas recusava a aceitar. Obviamente, a conversa que Harry teria com Rony não traria bons resultados. Todavia, a menina se sentia encurralada e como já sabia, não podia deixar que algo pior acontecesse com alguém chegando primeiro pra contar.

Mas de repente algo a traquilizou um pouco. Ela lembrou do que havia conversado com Gina:

_Seja lá o que acontecer, não vai ser definitivo. Uma hora, eu ou Harry conseguiremos que ele mude..._ _Sempre há uma saída, não importa o quão ruim a situação pareça._

Hermione queria muito que sua amiga estivesse certa.

Ela lembrou-se também do que acontecera mais cedo entre ela e Ron. Eles ficaram tão próximos! E a menina sabia que havia muitas chances daquilo se repetir. Porém toda a idéia de se afastar dele se desfez. Se realmente acontecesse, ela não faria nada para impedir porque ela sabia que uma vez dando sinal verde para Harry contar a verdade para o menino, a probabilidade dela "ficar perto" de Ron seria nula.

O dia amanheceu com sol, porém havia muitas nuvens o ameaçando. Parecia que uma tempestade estava a caminho.

Mione se levantou, arrumou-se, pegou seus materiais e foi para o Grande Salão tomar seu café da manhã. Gina já tinha saído então a menina teve que fazer o caminho sozinha. Chegando ao Grande Salão, ela rapidamente encontrou os amigos que já comiam. Ela andou até lá, desejou "bom dia" e sentou-se. Todos responderam e Gina acrescentou um olhar de "tudo bem?", o que Mione estranhou, mas disse que estava.

-Passou a noite estudando? – perguntou Harry.

-Eu? Er... não... porque? – a menina intrigou-se.

-Olheiras – Harry respondeu apontando para os próprios olhos.

-Ah – Hermione inconscientemente levou a mão ao seu rosto onde Harry havia apontado. Gina e Rony a encaravam e isso a deixou meio envergonhada. –Nada demais. Pesadelos. – e lançou a todos um sorriso amarelo.

Gina percebeu como a menina havia ficado e logo trocou o assunto e falou com Harry.

Mione comia enquanto desejava a capa da invisibilidade emprestada. Ela olhou para o lado e encontrou Rony encarando-a. Ela riu e perguntou:

-O que foi?

O menino que aparentemente não tinha reparado no que estava fazendo, sacudiu a cabeça e sem graça falou:

-Nada, nada.

Hermione apenas ficou sorrindo pra ele enquanto o assistia se ajeitando desajeitadamente no banco.

-Bom, vou pra minha aula, vejo vocês mais tarde.

Hermione virou a cabeça pra direção da voz e viu Gina, que deu um rápido beijo em Harry e lhe deu um sorriso. A menina retribuiu e falou com os que ficaram:

-Acho melhor irmos para a nossa, certo?

-Mal posso esperar pelo tempo vago. – Harry e Rony disseram ao mesmo tempo.

As aulas da manhã passaram num estalar de dedos e após a aula de depois do almoço, veio o tão esperado tempo vago.

Os amigos se reuniram na sala comunal da Grifinória e ficaram apenas conversando com exceção de Hermione que intercalava sua atenção entre a conversa e o livro que estava em suas mãos. Como Harry havia comentado tudo tinha voltado ao que era.

Porém, assim como Mione, ele sabia que ia ser por pouco tempo, pois também imaginava como seria a reação de Rony quando ele soubesse o que aconteceu. Ele prometera a Hermione que iria ajudá-la com isso, mas ele não via como evitar o descontrole do amigo. Harry momentaneamente se lembrou do que aconteceu quando o próprio descobriu e sinceramente ele achou que isso era um mini-pufe perto do que estava por vir.

E mesmo sabendo que era o certo, mesmo sabendo que era o que Hermione "queria", ele não queria fazer isso, pois depois de tantas confusões e pedras no caminho, Rony e Mione pareciam finalmente estar caminhando pro mesmo lugar que ele e Gina estavam.

Harry olhou para os dois que estavam sentados na sua frente e rindo. Ele iria "destruir" isso, iria jogar não só uma pedra, iria bloquear todo o caminho.

-Harry? – chamou Rony ainda rindo com Hermione.

Isso fez o menino sair de sua reflexão, mas ele não disse nada.

-Você ainda está aí? – continuou Ron.

-É, estou – Harry deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Estava pensando em que? – perguntou Mione.

-Nas provas - mentiu.

-Ah ta bom Harry, eu acredito em você. –Ron falou e recomeçou a rir. Hermione o acompanhou apenas com um sorriso e nada disse, pois sabia no que seu amigo estava realmente estava pensando. Ela não gostava do fato de por Harry nesta situação, mas ela sabia que não conseguiria falar. Hermione lançou um olhar de desculpas ao amigo, porém ele sorriu.

Ela sabia que ele ira ajudá-la, que ele estaria ali quando a tempestade chegasse.

Lá fora houve um estrondo vindo de um relâmpago. Poucos segundos depois a chuva começou a bater fortemente na janela. Hermione foi atingida por um leve humor negro e se segurou para não rir.

Eles voltaram da última aula e novamente sentaram na sala da Grifinória, só que desta vez, Gina se juntou a eles.

- Harry, você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso? – perguntou sua namorada.

O menino pegou o pergaminho da mão de Gina e o leu.

- Acho melhor você perguntar para Hermione – riu.

- Me deixa ver – A menina estava absorta em um livro, mas logo estendeu a mão para a o pergaminho. – Huum... Eu achei um livro muito bom sobre isso na biblioteca, quer dar uma olhada?

- Quero sim – afirmou Gina.

Mione começou a andar e Harry olhou da amiga para Ron que percebeu o que ele queria dizer.

- Eu te ajudo. – Rony se levantou na mesma hora. Hermione sorriu para ele e foi na direção de seu dormitório.

Hermione andou até sua cama e começou a procurar pelo seu livro, Rony, ao contrário do que disse que faria, ficou apenas olhando-a. Não demorou muito e Mione falou:

-Achei.

Ela disse apontando o livro para o menino e dando um sorriso que foi correspondido. Hermione, ia se dirigindo para porta, porém Rony a impediu. Ela estranhou, mas não tentou se esquivar, apenas ficou parada na frente dele. O silêncio durou alguns segundos e ambos estavam silenciosamente tentando decidir o que fazer. Ronald encostou na parede, tentando parecer calmo.

- Então o que você vai fazer no Natal? Seus pais estão viajando, não é?

- É, mas eles chegarão a tempo – disse a menina com um sorriso.

- Ah. – Ron fez uma curta pausa e logo emendou - Você... você vai lá pra casa, certo?

- Err... acho que sim. Isso é, se eu ainda estiver convidada.

- Não! Quero dizer, é claro que está!

- Então porque a pergunta Ron? Eu faço isso todos os anos. – falou e soltou uma risadinha no final e o menino a acompanhou só que nervosamente, e por fim disse:

- É, eu sei, só queria confirmar.

E os dois timidamente riram juntos.

Hermione sabia que a hora chegara, o que ela tanto esperava estava prestes a acontecer. Mas a sensação de algo errado estava ali.

Ela sabia o porquê, como nas outras vezes, porém já havia discutido isso consigo mesma e a decisão já fora tomada. Ia ser o primeiro e muito provavelmente o único beijo dos dois, e por conta disso Hermione queria fazer aquele momento durar a maior quantidade de tempo possível.

Eles só se olhavam agora. Mas olhar é pouco. Eles se enxergavam, se encontravam uns nos outros.

Rony se aproximou e levou sua mão ao rosto de Hermione, acariciando-a. Nesse momento, os olhos da menina se fecharam e um sorriso saiu grande e brilhante, mas sem sua permissão. Ron percebendo que a menina ficara um pouco envergonhada sorriu em resposta.

A mão do menino corria levemente pelo rosto de Mione levando-a a querer mais e mais seu toque. E então Hermione fechou a distância que os separavam e eles se beijaram. Rony pos a mão na nuca da menina que estava com as suas no ombro do menino. O beijo era doce e assim como o toque do menino, fazia Mione desejar por mais. O melhor era que ele era completo. Mesmo sendo doce, não deixava de ser quente e Ron confirmava isso beijando seu pescoço, sua orelha e acariciando-a. Ela, como se respondesse involuntariamente, agarrava as madeixas do ruivo e isso era combustível naquele momento. Aos poucos o beijo foi se tornando mais urgente e Rony, inverteu os lugares e agora pressionava a menina gentilmente contra a parede e do mesmo modo, Hermione segurava na gola da camisa do garoto, trazendo-o mais pra perto até que não se pudesse mais.

Por esse momento, Hermione esqueceu de tudo; de onde estava, se era dia ou noite e principalmente de seus problemas, simplesmente porque tudo isso era insignificante se comparado ao que estava acontecendo agora.

O beijo finalmente terminou e ambos procuravam por ar. Após o terem encontrado, a menina abraçou Rony fortemente e o menino respondeu da mesma forma. Eles ficaram assim por um tempo, como se fosse pra recuperar todo o tempo que desperdiçaram longe um do outro.

Realmente, um momento como esse realmente faria muitas pessoas esquecerem de seus piores problemas, porém isso não muda o fato de que eles continuam lá.

Cap. 9 – Our eyes like doors.

Amanheceu. No céu havia sinais da tempestade da noite passada e a promessa de que mais uma estava a caminho.

Ainda deitada em sua cama, Hermione olhava pela janela, encarando as nuvens carregadas. Entretanto sua atenção não estava realmente ali. Sua mente voava pelas lembranças da noite passada.

O beijo, o toque, as faíscas, Mione gravou cada detalhe. E mesmo depois quando eles não estavam se beijando, quando eles estavam apenas abraçados... Hermione podia ter ficado daquele jeito a noite inteira.

- Sonhando acordada?

Hermione virou a cabeça e encontrou Gina parada do lado da sua cama, sorrindo. A menina nada respondeu à amiga, apenas suspirou e sorriu.

- Levante-se mulher. Vamos tomar café da manhã. – Gina disse, mas Hermione não mexeu um músculo e, além disso, havia fechado os olhos.

Não havia sinais de que a menina iria se levantar. Gina teria que tomar uma atitude drástica. Ela olhou ao redor e foi até a cama ao lado. Pegou um travesseiro e foi na direção da amiga, que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, tentando dar passos leves para que ela não os abrisse. Gina chegou mais perto e deu uma travesserada em Hermione que pulou com o susto e acabou sentando:

-Hey! – exclamou Hermione indignada.

-Hey o que? – Gina mostrava uma falsa cara de indiferença – Temos que ir – falou e foi devolver o travesseiro aonde pertencia. Quando o "pousou" na cama, sentiu uma pancada fofa. Olhou pra trás e viu Mione segurando seu travesseiro e fingindo surpresa. Gina rapidamente pegou o objeto da cama e uma guerra de travesseiros começou. As duas gargalhavam e levavam e acertavam o travesseiro uma na outra. As outras meninas que ainda estavam no dormitório riam, mas não entraram na brincadeira.

-Ok! Você venceu! – Hermione jogou o travesseiro em sua cama e levantou as mãos, se "rendendo".

-Obrigada, obrigada – Gina agradecia as meninas que lhe aplaudiam.

As meninas foram ao grande salão comunal para finalmente tomar café. Logo avistaram Rony e Harry conversando no lugar de sempre. Andaram até lá, ainda rindo da pequena guerra de travesseiro.

Ginny sentou do lado de Harry e o cumprimentou, Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Ron e ficou envergonhada o suficiente para apenas lhe dar um sorriso. Porém o menino a surpreendeu e lhe deu um beijo e depois sussurrou um "bom dia" em seu ouvido. Os olhos da menina se fecharam rapidamente com a voz de Ron e ela sorriu de orelha a orelha. Seus rostos ainda estavam próximos e Hermione o beijou. Logo após eles viraram pra frente da mesa e encontraram Gina e Harry olhando-os e rindo.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça rindo enquanto Ron, que não havia se importado, começou a comer.

-E então? – perguntou Harry a Hermione num intervalo de uma das aulas. Eles tinham ido à biblioteca, mas Ron seguira direto para a sala. – Como estão as coisas?

Hermione ficou parada alguns segundos encarando os livros e Harry resolveu não dizer nada, pois ela parecia muito concentrada procurando os livros, como sempre. Mas ele pensou errado. Ela não estava procurando livro algum, ela estava se decidindo.

-Amanhã. – Ela disse e começou a se mexer, procurando realmente os livros.

-O quê?

Hermione se virou e encontrou Harry com uma incógnita no rosto. Ela explicou:

- Você pode falar com Ronald amanhã?

- Err... – Harry parecia surpreso. – Tudo bem... mas já?

- Como já? Eu tinha que ter feito isso antes.

- Mas Hermione...?

-Harry você não entende? Eu... eu estou usando Rony. – interrompeu a menina.

- Eu não vejo assim.

- Mas é como eu me sinto.

A menina voltou a procurar o livro e finalmente puxou da prateleira um todo empoeirado e jogou na frente do amigo que apenas a olhava.

- Que foi?

- Você tem certeza? – indagou o menino.

Hermione abaixou um pouco a cabeça e depois de alguns segundos de silêncio disse:

-N-não... mas é o certo a fazer.

Harry foi até a amiga e lhe deu um abraço. As lágrimas se acumularam em seus olhos e Hermione podia ter começado a chorar, mas não iria.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Como você pode ter certeza? – Hermione disse ainda nos braços do amigo.

- Não tenho. Mas irei me esforçar o máximo pra que isso aconteça.

Ela olhou nos olhos de Harry e ele parecia tão confiante. Ela queria estar se sentindo daquele jeito. A menina balançou a cabeça formando um "sim" pois ela sabia que ele o iria fazer. O problema era: será que é suficiente?

Depois do almoço eles se encaminhavam para a próxima aula, entretanto ainda era cedo e encontraram a sala vazia exceto por duas meninas da Lufa-Lufa e um menino da Corvinal que conversavam.

Hermione sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima do professor e Harry mais Ron se acomodaram logo atrás.

-Querem saber, vou ver Gina. – Harry disse de repente e saiu da sala.

Hermione não sabia se era verdade ou se foi só uma desculpa para deixá-los sozinhos. Entretanto ela agradecia.

Rony levantou-se de sua carteira e se sentou ao lado da menina. Ela virou para ele sorrindo e ele fez o mesmo.

-Ansiosa para as provas?

-Um pouco, mas vai ser fácil.

O ruivo riu, pegou na mão de Hermione e a acariciou. A menina não se permitiu começar a pensar e fazer considerações mentalmente, ela só registrou que era amanhã que o pesadelo começaria e que o que estava por vir era uma despedida.

Eles se aproximaram como imãs. Hermione se aproximou mais do menino com a ajuda do mesmo que a puxou gentilmente pelas costas. Ela cruzou as mãos atrás do pescoço dele, porém conforme o beijo se tornou mais quente, uma de suas mãos foi para a nuca e a outra para o braço do ruivo onde ela conseguia seguir o desenho de seus músculos. Enquanto isso, Rony ainda a aproximava pelas costas e a outra mão estava em seu joelho subindo para a coxa hesitantemente às vezes.

Hermione não se incomodou. Quem se incomodaria, afinal? Tudo bem, parecia um pouco vulgar até porque eles estavam em público, mas as chances de essa ser o último momento deles juntos sem o menino tentar matá-la ou olhá-la com desprezo, que ela realmente e profundamente não se importava.

Eles pararam de se beijar, mas ainda estavam bem próximos um do outro. Suas testas estavam encostadas e os dois procuravam ar, mas isso não impediu Ron de lhe dar selinhos e Mione riu.

No fundo da sala havia um murmurinho, mas nenhum dos dois se deu o trabalho de olhar, pois provavelmente seriam aqueles alunos conversando.

Suas testas se separaram, porém as mãos não saíram de seus lugares, exceto pela mão de Ron que estava nas costas da menina e foi para um de seus cachos.

Enquanto conversavam, o pequeno falatório recomeçou seguido de algumas risadas. Uma em especial chamou a atenção de Mione que olhou naquela direção e como já esperava, lá estava Malfoy. O que a surpreendeu foi ver que ele estava encarando-a. Não só ele, mas Pansy que estava agarrada nele, seus capangas e mais três alunos da Sly faziam o mesmo.

O idiota provavelmente teria feito alguma piada sobre a sangue-ruim. Entretanto, a parte estranha foi que assim que ela encontrou seus olhos ele parou de rir, ao contrário dos outros.

Rony também olhou e quando ele encontrou Malfoy, este se livrou dos olhos de Hermione e arqueou a sobrancelha dando forma àquela cara insolente que todos já conheciam. O ruivo olhou para Hermione e ela estava visivelmente ficando irritada. Ele pegou no queixo dela e virou seu rosto pra ele.

-Não ligue para ele.

A menina sorriu e disse:

-Não ligo.

A verdade é que até Rony fazer isso ela estava sim ligando, ficara tão irritada pela presença de Draco e sua trupe... Mas não interresava mais, pois os lábios do ruivo estavam novamente nos seus.

E tudo ali sumiria se não fosse...:

-Oh, mas que cena linda! – a voz debochada de Malfoy invadiu os ouvidos de Ron e Hermione que viraram em sua direção novamente. Seus seguidores voltaram a rir e o menino continuou. – O traidor de sangue e a sangue-ruim! Vocês foram feitos um pro outro, acreditem.

Mione não sabia onde Draco queria chegar, mas não tinha um bom pressentimento. Ela olhou pro lado e encontrou Rony começando a ficar vermelho. A menina se preocupou que ele resolvesse fazer alguma coisa, o que parecia estar prestes a acontecer, e segurando a mão do menino, sussurrou:

-Fique calmo Ron. Apenas o ignore.

Entretanto não foi baixo o suficiente e Draco, com uma gargalhada falou:

-Por quê? O traidorzinho sujo quer brigar?

Houve uma curta pausa onde só se escutavam as risadinhas dos amigos de Malfoy.

-Vamos lá, Granger! Solte o rapaz! Ele não quer brigar? Estou aqui. –anunciou o louro cheio de presunção.

Rony levantou-se bruscamente e soltou o braço de Hermione, mas ela o segurou novamente.

-Ron, por favor? – ela estava a poucos passos da súplica, porém o ruivo parecia estar dominado pela raiva. Ele começou a andar na direção de Malfoy que apenas ria despreocupado.

Hermione entrou na frente de Ron impedindo sua passagem. O menino finalmente a olhou.

-Por favor. –Ela o abraçou como numa tentativa de impedi-lo a prosseguir, porém não era mais necessário. Hermione o sentiu relaxar e podia sentir também a raiva voltando a se esconder. Rony abraçou a menina e eles voltaram para seus assentos.

Houve uma mistura de vaias com "Ah"s de desapontamento daqueles que estavam convencidos de que alguma coisa aconteceria.

- Sabia que você não iria fazer nada – provocou Malfoy.

-Por que você não cala a boca? – dessa vez foi Hermione quem falou. Ela havia levantado de sua carteira.

Enquanto seus seguidores soltavam exclamações e risadas, Draco disse com aquele sorriso cínico já conhecido no rosto:

-Ora, ora, quem resolveu tomar partido.

Mione percebeu que acabara de cometer um erro. Dera a oportunidade que o crápula precisava para falar. Rony levantou-se também e colocou sua mão na cintura da menina.

Malfoy olhou para a cena e gargalhou.

-Patéticos! Podem voltar pro... uh... pro que vocês estavam fazendo. – Ainda rindo, deu as costas e abraçou Pansy que não saíra um minuto de perto dele.

Porém, quando Hermione puxou Rony pra sentar, Draco mais uma vez se virou e disse:

-Só uma coisa Weasley... Ela faz melhor.

Várias reações foram desencadeadas.

O sorriso de Pansy, ainda abraçada com o louro, se apagou na hora e ela olhou seriamente para ele. Malfoy estava com seu sorriso de malícia no rosto e encarava Hermione. A menina ficou visivelmente irritada e tentou sair do abraço, mas o louro era mais forte. Seus capangas, logo atrás do menino não riram, não soltaram exclamações, ficaram apenas calados. Até os outros alunos que estavam ali estavam quietos.

Hermione estava paralisada. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Não! Ainda não estava na hora e aquele não era o jeito que deveria acontecer!

Ela tinha que parar de olhar pra Malfoy e olhar pra Ron. Dizer alguma coisa! Mas ela não conseguia. Simplesmente porque Draco estava prendendo-a pelo olhar e pelo medo. Ele podia começar a falar de novo a qualquer segundo e aí seria tarde.

Como que se faz pra desviar o olhar mesmo?

Ela podia sentir os olhos do ruivo encarando-a e as perguntas preenchendo a atmosfera. E mais do que isso, ela podia sentir a raiva crescendo novamente.

-Hermione, do que ele está falando? – a voz de Rony já soava descomposta.

Ela ainda olhava para Draco que parecia ser o único na sala que estava se divertindo. Sua boca se movimentou e Malfoy pronunciou sem som, apenas para a menina, as palavras "Conta para ele".

Mione finalmente conseguiu se livrar dos olhos de Draco. Antes de chegar a Ron seu olhar percorreu toda sala. A situação não era boa. Todos olhavam para ela esperando que dissesse algo. Até Pansy parara de lutar pra se livrar dos braços de seu namorado e a olhava com uma cara beirando assassina.

Ela olhou para Ron e ele estava... indecifrável. Seus músculos estavam tensos, mas seus olhos estavam calmos, mergulhados em esperança, como se esperasse que aquela situação nada mais fosse de que engano, de que as palavras de Hermione resolveriam tudo e que Malfoy estava apenas tentando provocá-los de algum jeito.

Porque na verdade o que ele queria mesmo era estar no seu lugar. Draco Malfoy queria estar ali beijando Hermione Granger.

Ronald já desconfiava a algum tempo devido a diversos olhares que Malfoy dava a Hermione, mas esta nunca percebera porque estava ocupada demais estudando, como sempre. Mas o ruivo não era bobo. Ele conseguia perceber que o metidinho filhinho de papai queria alguma coisa. Mas será que a recíproca era verdadeira? Poderia Hermione estar escondendo esse horrível e nojento segredo dele? Ele afastou tal pensamento e a olhou. Ela parecia tensa. Ele tentou olhá-la no fundo dos olhos, como faziam quando estavam sozinhos, mas não achou nada. Isso era um bom sinal. Certo?

-O que está acontecendo? – Harry entrou pela porta da sala meio receoso, já segurando sua varinha.

Era arriscado, mas agora era a hora de Hermione falar.

-Acho que alguém lançou um _Confundus_ no Malfoy

Para sua surpresa, entretanto, Malfoy nada disse. Apenas deu uma risadinha que só Harry e Hermione conseguiram captar, puxou Pansy, ainda irritada, pela mão e sentou-se na carteira.

Harry olhou pra Rony e o amigo estava tranqüilo, mas ele podia ver uma pintada de desconfiança ali. Seus olhos recaíram sobre Hermione bem a sua frente. Ela parecia mais pálida do que o normal e seus olhos mostravam medo. Harry pegou em sua mão e a levou em direção a sua carteira agora vazia. Rony havia voltado ao seu lugar ao lado de Harry.

Hermione sentou-se. Foi por tão pouco que tudo não acabou ali. Ela não podia esperar até amanhã, pois Malfoy podia interceptá-lo antes.

Enquanto pensava, Mione sentiu a mão de Ron pousando em seu ombro. Ela olhou pra trás e o menino lhe deu um sorriso e falou:

-Eu acredito em você.

Primeiro isso acabou de matar Hermione. Ela queria dizer que não, que não era pra ele acreditar, mas ela percebeu que a frase foi estranha. Por um tom a menos, teria sido uma pergunta. Ela tentou sorrir e virou-se para frente. O professor acabara de entrar na aula.

Hermione não prestou atenção na aula, não precisava; já havia estudado isso algumas vezes. Sua cabeça borbulhava.

-É incrível como Malfoy está sempre estragando tudo pra todo mundo. Hermione dizia indignada e Harry assentiu.

-Harry, não podemos esperar até amanhã. – disse firmemente.

O amigo a olhou e Hermione sabia que ele concordava. Os estavam parados no canto de um dos corredores do castelo.

-Onde ele está agora?

_Agora_ – pensou Hermione. Ela sentiu um leve enjôo.

-Está n-na sala da Grifinória – sua voz caiu gradativamente.

Harry segurou sua mão, mas não ousou dizer nada. Ele queria falar pra ela que tudo ficaria bem, mas não via como isso podia acontecer.

Mione enxugou uma única lágrima que escapou. Ao fazer isso, ela sentiu algo estranho atuando sobre ela. Nada forte, mas a incomodava.

Ela olhou rapidamente para trás, mas não havia nada.

-O que foi? – indagou Harry, que seguiu o olhar da menina, mas também não achara nada.

-Nada. – Hermione falou e olhou mais uma vez para checar. – Pensei que tinha alguém nos observando.

Antes que Harry pudesse falar mais alguma coisa ela comunicou:

-Eu... vou pra biblioteca estudar. – Ela não esperou para ver a reação de Harry sobre a parte de "estudar" em uma situação dessas, muito menos para vê-lo tentar lhe consolar.

Ela andou rapidamente para a biblioteca e foi para a seção de livros sobre Aritmancia.

Leu um, dois, três parágrafos, mas não conseguiu se prender pois a tensão que lhe envolvia era profunda demais e lhe roubava todo seu poder de concentração.

Mas sua mente não ficou vazia. Ela repetia todos os fatos como se fosse uma sinopse de filme trouxa, mostrando os beijos em Malfoy e logo depois os beijos em Rony. Depois vinha a cena da sala de aula. A presunção de Malfoy, a dúvida de Rony e o seu medo.

Ela não sabia o que Harry estava fazendo agora, mas provavelmente ele estava a caminho. De alguma forma, ele estar indo até Rony parecia tão errado. Ela só não conseguia entender direito o motivo.

Mas, tirando isso, ela estava fazendo a coisa certa. Não podia continuar escondendo isso de Ron por mais tempo.

Ela tentara planejar tudo, mas nada saiu como ela queria. A despedida foi uma delas. Hermione desejava que fosse um clima de paz até onde possível para contrastar com a revolução prestes a começar. Mas lá estava Malfoy novamente para estragar com tudo.

As horas se arrastavam na biblioteca.

Harry e Ronald andavam pelos corredores do castelo em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Harry sabia que agora era o momento perfeito para contar a Rony.

-Ron eu... eu precisava falar com você. – disse hesitantemente.

-Mesmo? Sobre o que?

-Hermione.

-Err... tudo bem com ela? – preocupou-se.

-Não, não, tudo ok... agora.

-Harry, o que aconteceu? – disse com voz urgente parando na frente do amigo e obrigando-o a fazer o mesmo.

-Ron – Harry colocou as mãos no ombro do menino – Calma.

-Eu vou ficar, se você me contar o que houve. – falou indignado.

-Duvido. – sussurrou Harry.

-O que?

-Nada... Ron, sério. Eu preciso que você se mantenha calmo, ok?

Rony bufou e balançou a cabeça.

-É que Hermione... meio que... ela...

_Vai ser mais difícil que eu pensei_ – pensou Harry, tentando decidir como soltar a granada. _Bom,_ _não importa o jeito, ela vai explodir de qualquer maneira._

-Ela... beijou um menino.

_Maneira fail de dizer isso... _– se fosse em outra situação ele provavelmente riria de si mesmo.

Rony ficou poucos segundos em silêncio preferindo não entender o que aquilo significava. E com um click, ele disse revoltado.

-Você está querendo me dizer que ela me traiu?

-Droga, Rony, não! – Harry disse rapidamente – Pelo menos não do jeito que você está pensando.

-Não entendi.

-Ela não ficou com ninguém enquanto estava com você.

Rony considerou a informação, se acalmou e depois de alguns poucos segundos disse:

-Então... tudo bem, acho. Afinal, eu estava com a Lilá.

-Aham, Ronald. Você realmente espera que eu acredite que isso está ok pra você?

Rony apenas olhou para o outro lado, então Harry prosseguiu:

-E isso é só uma parte. Ainda não acabei.

Ele voltou sua cabeça em direção à Harry enquanto ele voltou a falar:

-Tem um...

-Você é mesmo um idiota, Weasley.

Draco apareceu com um sorriso sarcástico, mas sem os seus capangas ao seu lado. Enquanto Draco se aproximava, Harry ficou congelado em seu lugar de boca aberta, tentando acreditar que aquilo não era verdade.

_Mas que bosta!_ – Harry pensou. Hermione tinha razão. Parecia que Malfoy ficava esperando qualquer oportunidade pra estragar as coisas pra qualquer um.

-O que você disse, Malfoy? – disse Ronald, que também se aproximou e agora encarava Draco.

O loiro riu e repetiu: - Você é um idiota, Weasley.

Harry que estivera congelado por alguns segundos andou rápido na direção dos meninos que estavam a ponto de começar uma briga e puxou Ron.

-Vamos Rony, tem gente aqui se metendo onde não é chamado.

-Me solta Harry – Rony estava a pouco de dar uma surra em Malfoy

-É Harry, solta ele! Ele vai adorar o que eu tenho pra falar!

-E o que é? –quis saber o ruivo, irritado.

-Nada de importante Ronald, vamos embora.

-Chega Potter! –Draco aumentou um pouco de sua voz e agora se dirigia à Rony – Olha eu pensei muito se eu devia falar isso pra você ou não... MAS como eu gosto de espalhar discórdia...

-Rony, por fav... –Harry estava desesperado, mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Draco pronunciou de repente:

_-Petrificus Totalis_!

-Imbecil! – Rony gritou e puxou a varinha, mas espera... onde ela estava?

Malfoy agora exibia, com um sorriso mau na cara, a varinha do menino.

-Me devolve Malfoy!

-Calma, calma! Não vou fazer nada... dessa vez. E pode ficar despreocupado com seu amiguinho que assim que eu terminar de falar eu tiro o feitiço dele – disse claramente se divertindo. –Nossa como eu estou bonzinho hoje! –dizia a si mesmo - Bom, vamos mudar isso.

-Fala logo! – Rony estava sem paciência alguma e a única coisa que o impedia de dar uns tapas no loiro era o fato de estar sem a varinha. Este rindo, falou:

-Ok! O negócio é o seguinte... o que Harry estava tentando te dizer, era que quem beijou sua sangue-ruim foi... –Draco fazia pausas para rir – Fui eu! – e ainda rindo, pronunciou:

-_Finite__Encantatem__!_

Assim, Harry que apesar de petrificado estava consciente de tudo, foi liberado do feitiço. Ainda estava em choque por Malfoy ter falado a verdade. Ele tinha totalmente descartado essa possibilidade, talvez, pra falar a verdade, ele nem tinha pensado nessa hipótese.

-Pare com essa cara, Potter. Fiz um favor pra você. Depois eu decido o que eu quero em troca, fique tranqüilo. – disse sarcasticamente. – Aliás, acho que eu já sei o que quero.

Malfoy olhou para o outro lado e viu Hermione passando com uns livros em uma mão e lendo outro. Certamente, não havia visto o que rolava ali. Ela não teria visto se um dragão estivesse ali, de qualquer jeito.

-Malfoy, cala este inferno de boca. –Harry praticamente gritou, mas Draco apenar sorriu.

Ronald estava parado, olhando pra Malfoy, vermelho de raiva e parecia decidir se acreditava ou não. Rony olhou pra Harry que abaixou a cabeça e o ruivo bufou. Ele não queria acreditar. Ele não podia acreditar.

Draco que ainda ria, jogou a varinha do ruivo no chão, na sua direção. Este abaixou e a pegou. Tentou jogar um feitiço em Draco, mas este o bloqueou e começou a falar:

-Sabe, não sei por que você prefere a Lilá... Eu analisei direitinho a sangue-ruim –Rony avançou nesse momento, mas Harry o segurou. Isso só traria mais problemas. Draco riu, mas continuou – Ela é quente! Sabe, se eu não estivesse com a Pansy, a pegaria pra mim. Tinha que ver como ela se empolgou! E ela gostou também! Até porque, modéstia a parte... Eu a deixei no ponto. Talvez se não houvessem interrupções como teve todas as vezes que tivemos um amasso eu teria feito algo mais! Pode ter certeza! – riu e fez um gesto obsceno.

-Chega Malfoy! Você já deu seu showzinho! Vamos Ron – Harry puxou Rony que parecia a ponto de explodir. O amigo deixou ser puxado, mas logo que conseguiu andar, puxou seu braço de volta. Eles andaram sem olhar pra trás, mas Ron parecia sentir o olhar de Draco e ouvir seu riso.

Eles estavam andando em direção ao salão comunal e Harry precisava dizer algo urgentemente.

-Você sabia disso, não é? – Rony falou. Ele parecia exteriormente mais calmo, mas só Merlin sabia o que realmente estava se passando dentro dele.

-Sim. E era isso que eu estava tentando de contar antes daquele imbecil aparecer.

-Isso não muda as coisas, Harry.

-Eu sei.

Rony parou de frente para uma parede, levou as mãos as madeixas ruivas e abaixou a cabeça. Harry agora estava achando Ron estranhamente calmo. O tempo de concluir esse pensamento foi o tempo para que o ruivo explodisse. Ele deu um urro de raiva e um chute na parede. Seu rosto estava manchado pela raiva que sentia.

Harry tentou se aproximar, mas Rony começou a dar passos pesados e decididos em direção ao dormitório.

-Porque você fez isso?

Hermione que estava sentada no sofá levantou a cabeça e viu Ron que estava bastante vermelho.

-Do que você está falando?

_Ora, do que ele está falando? Só pode ser de uma coisa imbecil!_ – Hermione chegou a essa conclusão tarde de mais

-Deixa de ser cínica Hermione! – a voz do ruivo elevou um pouco e agora ele parecia soltar fumaça – Como você pôde, hã? Como você teve... coragem de bei...ficar perto daquele idiota?

_Mer#a. –_ pensou automaticamente

-Ron, eu n-n-não sei – Ao ouvir isso Rony bufou e riu sarcasticamente, mas Hermione continuou – Eu ainda não consegui explicar pra mim mesma.

Rony agora ácido, falou:

-Você quer que eu explique então? O quanto você foi...

Nesse momento Harry e Gina apareceram com olhares alarmados e pareciam ter corrido um bocado. Antes, porém que Ronald pudesse terminar a frase, Harry disse:

-Rony, não faça isso!

Mas já era tarde. Hermione podia ter uma idéia do que seria dito e foi como se tivessem lançado-a um feitiço de petrificação.

Ela agora olhava nos olhos do ruivo, que sempre a hipnotizavam, mas hoje era diferente. Hoje tinha a força de um julgamento pesado, uma sentença de vida e emanavam raiva e desapontamento. A cada minuto, ficava mais difícil pra Hermione permanecer ali. Tudo o que ela desejava era sair daquele lugar correndo.

_Não seja covarde!_ – disse a si mesma e se levantou.

E como se de certa forma, o ruivo tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos, ele continuou alto:

-Você é uma covarde! Nem sequer teve coragem de me contar isso. Teve que pedir para o Harry... Sua ridícula!

O silêncio permaneceu por alguns minutos. Qualquer palavra errada poderia ser outro tapa na cara e isso ajudou Hermione a decidir ficar calada. Harry foi quem rompeu o silêncio:

-Ronald, se acalme ok?

-Harry, pelo amor de Merlin! Como você quer que eu me acalme?

-Pra tudo tem um jeito, Ron.

-Não seja idiota, Ronald. – falou Gina com olhar de "desprezo" e foi para o lado de Hermione que ainda estava parada olhando para o ruivo que agora estava de costas pra ela. Ginny passou a mão pelos ombros de Mione para ajudá-la a sentar.

-Como você ficou sabendo? – perguntou Gina ao irmão.

-O próprio Malfoy me disse. – respondeu e virou pra olhar para Hermione com desprezo. A menina virou o rosto.

Harry engoliu em seco. Tinha que achar um jeito de amenizar as coisas. Olhou pra Gina, mas ela também não fazia idéia de como resolver aquilo.

-Porque você não senta? – disse Harry.

-Estou bem em pé – respondeu raivosamente

-Droga, Ronald, vamos tratar isso com um pouco de maturidade! Só desta vez! – Harry se alterou também.

-Claro! Porque você não fala pra sua amiguinha fazer o mesmo?

-Acho que ela já teve maturidade suficiente pra admitir que cometeu um erro.

-Isso é suficiente pra você.

-Então o que você quer Ronald? – Hermione levantou-se mais uma vez e foi na direção do menino - Quer eu peça desculpa de joelho? ... Olha... Você não sabe... o quanto isso está sendo doloroso pra mim... ter que conviver com isso todas as horas do dia e ter que enfrentar.

-Pensasse nisso antes de fazer.

Rony parecia não ter mais solução. Hermione se aproximou mais do menino e disse vagarosamente:

-Rony, por favor, me perdoa.

Ele a encarou por uns segundos. A princípio, Mione conseguiu ver tão fundo nos olhos do ruivo que ela parecia parte dele. Mione levou uma mão na direção na direção do rosto do menino que fechou os olhos. Parecia aceitação, mas de repente como se tivesse fechado uma porta, Rony a expulsou e seus "novos olhos" pareciam intransponíveis. Ele tirou a mão da menina de seu rosto e disse friamente:

-Não encosta em mim.

E saiu em direção ao dormitório. Hermione ficou meio entorpecida. A única coisa que sentiu foram as mãos de Gina que tentavam lhe acalmar com um abraço. Harry também logo foi na direção da menina, mas ele não sabia o que fazer, e depois de segundos andando de um lado para o outro falou:

-Hermione, eu vou falar com ele, ok?

Embora soubesse que provavelmente seria em vão, Hermione assentiu e o menino fez o mesmo trajeto que o ruivo acabara de fazer.

Cap.10 – Fim da linha.

_**Yes, you are my friend**_

_**We all have**__** something that dig at us**_

_**At least we dig each other**_

_**So, when weakness turns my ego up**_

_**I know you'll count on the "me" from yesterday**_

_**If I turn into another**_

_**Dig me up from what is covering **_

_**The better part of me**_

_**Sing this song**_

_**Remind me that we'll always have each other**_

_**When everything else is gone**_

_(Dig – Incubus)_

Ele entrou no quarto e a porta só não se fechou violentamente porque Harry a segurou. O que Harry estava fazendo ali? Ele queria ficar sozinho! Será que é tão difícil assim de perceber?

Ronald andou pro canto do quarto mais distante de Harry.

Ele sentia seu rosto em chamas, suas mãos tremiam levemente.

_Como ela pôde?_

Ele repetiu a pergunta mentalmente algumas vezes. Seu cérebro cismava de formar imagens de Hermione e Draco se beijando e isso estava irritando-o cada vez mais. Depois ele se lembrou dos seus beijos com a menina e sentiu nojo. Nojo e repulsa. Levou sua mão a boca e a limpou algumas vezes como se estivesse lidando com alguma sujeira real que não queria sair.

Rony não percebeu, mas Harry havia andado até ele e agora estava parado do seu lado, encarando-o.

-Já acabou? –Harry imaginava o que o amigo estava passando, mas de qualquer forma achava que ele estava exagerando.

Rony franziu o cenho e raivosamente olhou pra Harry por uns segundos antes de dizer:

-Porque você não vai embora? Não preciso das suas lições idiotas agora, muito menos de você tomando o partido daquelazinha.

-Hey, não chame a Hermione desse jeito. E pare com essa atitude estúpida, Ronald.

-É muito fácil pra você falar, não? –Rony ainda tinha a voz irregular e um pouco alta.

-Nem vem com essa, porque eu passei a mesma coisa quando ela me contou. E eu sei que é diferente – disse rapidamente antes que o amigo pudesse jogar isso.

-Como é que você ainda anda com ela? –quis saber ainda descomposto.

Harry ficou calado alguns segundos e disse:

-Eu a perdoei.

-Ah, fácil assim?

-Não Ronald, não foi fácil. Mas eu o fiz e não me arrependo. Você deveria tentar fazer o mesmo.

-Pode esquecer – Rony "cuspiu" as palavras e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Hermione ficou o tempo todo calada ouvindo Gina falar que tudo iria ficar bem. Harry deveria estar lá em cima a mais de 30 minutos. Enquanto lembrava das palavras do ruivo percebeu que sua amiga havia se calado. Provavelmente deveria estar chateada por ela não estar prestando a mínima atenção ao que estava sendo dito.

Mione levantou a cabeça pra se desculpar e encontrou Gina olhando em direção ao dormitório e seguiu seu olhar. Harry estava acabando de descer as escadas. Como esperava, ele não tinha uma cara boa. Infelizmente ele não chegaria até elas e diria que estava tudo resolvido.

-Acho... melhor dar um tempo pra ele. – o menino disse com um suspiro pesado.

Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação automaticamente.

-Isso. Tempo vai ajudar. –completou Gina que ainda estava abraçada com a amiga.

-É! –disse Harry tentando parecer animado, sem muito sucesso – Ele vai...

-Ele vai o que Harry? Me diga. –Hermione de repente o cortou e levantou da cadeira saindo do abraço de Gina. – Superar? Entender? Harry você sabe tão bem quanto eu que isso não vai acontecer. Nós o conhecemos muito bem pra sequer cogitar isso!

-Hermione, não pense assim! Você sabe que ele mudou!

A menina bufou e riu, mas Harry continuou:

-Você viu o que ele fez com a Lilá, como ele conseguiu se livrar desse problema.

-Mione, Harry está certo. Eu quase não reconheci meu irmão naquele dia.

-Eu sei o que aconteceu. Mas o que raios isso tem a ver com o que está acontecendo agora?

-Esse é o ponto, não vê? –Harry apontou para algo invisível.

-Sinceramente, não.

-Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas o Rony não é mais aquele babaca infantil que eu tinha que suportar. –Ginny disse.

-Como não? –Hermione perguntou incrédula – Você perdeu o que aconteceu? O jeito que ele está agindo é o que então?

-Não vamos comparar, ok? Por mais insuportável que a Lilá seja, ela ainda não é o Malfoy.

E isso estranhamente doeu em Hermione. Mas não era uma dor nova. Era a dor do arrependimento voltando. Era um sentimento tão raro e difícil para Hermione, a menina sabe-tudo que tinha 99% das coisas programadas e mesmo quando algo saia do controle tinha uma estratégia...

Pode soar piegas, mas fato é que no "campo de batalhas" do amor, nós jogamos de olhos vendados. Toda a racionalidade da menina serve para mais nada além de soluções racionais que funcionam tanto quanto se tentássemos curar perda de memória com _Felix felicis_. Seriam inúteis, inadequadas.

O pior disso era ver o quão fora de controle estava aquela situação, porque ela simplesmente não pode fazer nada para mudar.

E ela estava cansada de se sentir daquele jeito; sem poder e patética. Porque afinal é isso que essa grande bosta de amor faz. Nos tornam incapazes e patéticos.

Mas como seria bom compartilhar essas fraquezas com e alguém e...

Hermione começou a caminhar rapidamente em direção ao portal do salão comunal da Grifinória.

-Hermione, o que você... está fazendo? – A menina virou e encontrou Harry e Gina com olhos arregalados, teriam perdido alguma parte da conversa?

-Estou indo estudar. – comunicou firmemente. – Nossas provas estão batendo na porta. Vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo.

Enquanto Harry a encarava incrédulo, Gina andou até a menina e disse:

-Mione, não precisa agir desse jeito.

-Do que você está falando? – Gina nunca tinha visto a amiga tão séria como agora. –Só estou fazendo o que deveria ter feito a muito tempo.

-Mesmo? E o que seria?

-Seguir em frente.

-Mas Hermione... –insistiu Gina.

Hermione, porém virou as costas e saiu andando em direção a biblioteca.

Podia sentir as lágrimas chegando violentamente e sua garganta apertando. Ela virou a cabeça para os dois lados e não havia ninguém. Não queria ter que guardar as lágrimas ou o que estava sentindo, então simplesmente encostou-se a uma das paredes do castelo e silenciosamente chorou.

O dia seguinte estava irritantemente ensolarado pra Hermione que não estava muito bem humorada depois de ter sido acordada por um passarinho que não parou de bicar a janela próxima a sua cama até que ela se levantou e o expulsou.

Logo começariam suas provas e seu nervosismo também não ajudava muito em seu humor. Provavelmente isso traria problemas à menina se não se controlasse...

Como se ela se importasse. Já estava tudo ferrado de qualquer jeito.

Ela se levantou, se arrumou e tomou café da manhã. Sozinha.

Gina e Harry provavelmente já tinham tomado café, pois não estavam no salão comunal. Hermione logo reparou que Rony estava no lugar de sempre, mais ou menos no meio da extensa mesa onde os grifinórios se sentavam.

Sem querer olhar muito para o menino, que estava bastante focado em sua comida, Mione sentou-se na ponta da mesa de cabeça baixa. Ela queria olhá-lo, mas tinha muito medo do que poderia encontrar e sabia que não estava preparada ainda pra enfrentar qualquer que fosse a atitude dele.

Hermione mexeu na comida a sua frente sem muita vontade, forçou um pedaço de torrada com pasta de amendoim pela garganta e depois foi embora.

Enquanto se dirigia à sala passou por Draco e Pansy se agarrando no corredor. Ela rolou os olhos e desviou o olhar rapidamente. Logo mais a frente encontrou Harry e Gina. Eles não estavam se agarrando como Malfoy e Parkison, mas de qualquer forma... Porque estavam todos querendo lembrá-la de que ela poderia estar assim com Rony?

Tá, ninguém estava, porém era o que parecia, ou talvez estivesse apenas perdendo a cabeça.

Ela bufou involuntariamente e passou direto pelos amigos. Não queria parar pra conversar. Não queria falar com ninguém, apenas entrar na sala, assistir a droga de aula e depois ir estudar.

Droga de aula? Ela realmente não estava bem...

Entretanto quando estava quase alcançando o portal da sala Harry e Gina a alcançaram.

-Tsc, tsc que feio moça. –disse Gina divertida – Passou e nem sequer disse "oi".

Hermione deu sua melhor versão de sorriso forçado e falou:

-Não queria atrapalhar vocês.

-Fala sério, Hermione. – Harry disse e riu com Ginny.

_Como eles estão idiotas hoje._ – Mione pensou impaciente e entrou na sala.

Colocou seu material na carteira e ia se sentar, mas uma mão segurou seu braço.

Ela virou o rosto e viu que a mão era de Gina que perguntou:

-O que houve?

-Nada. –disse.

-Tá e eu não sou bruxa.

As duas se encararam.

-Só não estou de bom humor hoje.

-Entendo. – Gina falou e olhou pra Harry lhe pedindo ajuda.

-Hermione, você sabe que pode contar com a gente, certo? –Harry disse para a amiga.

-É, estamos aqui se quiser falar sobre alg...

-Eu não quero falar nada, ok? –Hermione interrompeu Gina e rudemente continuou. – Só quero ficar quieta, será que é possível?

Harry e Gina apenas olhavam seriamente pra menina como se estivessem esperando que ela percebesse como estava agindo, mas não veio nenhuma desculpa, só:

-Gina, nosso professor chegou. Melhor você ir pra sua sala.

Novamente atingida pela frieza da amiga, Gina fechou a cara, beijou Harry rapidamente e saiu irritada. Nessa mesma hora Rony cruzou a porta quase dando um encontrão na irmã.

-Olhe por onde anda garota. –disse com raiva.

Gina fechou mais ainda a cara e empurrou o garoto que só se desequilibrou. Rony olhou pra dentro da sala e encontrou Harry e Hermione olhando pra ele, entretanto Mione desviou o olhar rapidamente e se sentou.

O ruivo andou até Harry, o cumprimentou e sentou-se atrás da amiga que estava de cabeça baixa. De qualquer forma ele teria que pensar em outra forma de citá-la pois "amiga" já não se encaixava mais.

Harry que ainda estava um pouco chocado com o jeito da menina começou a se mexer para ir sentar antes que o professor lhe chamasse atenção, porém antes resolveu dizer:

-Não devia tratar as pessoas assim, sabia?

Hermione o olhou furiosamente e falou:

-E você deveria tomar conta da sua vida, sabia?

Harry ia começar a falar, mas o professor finalmente chamou sua atenção e ele teve que ir se sentar. Estava bem chateado. O que estava acontecendo com a amiga? Ele tentou entender, afinal tinha muitas coisas acontecendo... mas de todo jeito ele conversaria com ela depois.

Rony apenas olhou para os dois sem dizer nada. Não ia se meter porque visivelmente a ami... Granger estava irritadinha. O menino bufou. Como se ela tivesse o direito de ficar assim... ela procurou por isso tudo! Bom... ele não podia negar que tinha uma parcela de culpa, mas de qualquer forma, minúscula.

Hermione sabia que o jeito que havia acabado de tratar os amigos estava errado, era totalmente injusto. Porém era o único jeito de fazer eles se calarem. Ela não queria conversar e ponto.

Ela afastou os comentários mentais e se concentrou na aula o que foi estranhamente fácil.

Depois de a aula ter acabado Hermione saiu rapidamente da sala antes que Harry pudesse tentar interceptá-la pra falar qualquer coisa chata e lhe explicar como o comportamento dela estava errado. Ela estava cansada. Entretanto ela sabia que uma hora ele ou a namoradinha dele iria conseguir falar...

Céus, ela tinha que controlar seu humor.

Na hora do almoço, após fingir não ter visto Harry acenando para ela e apontando um lugar vago no seu lado, assim como no café da manhã ela sentou-se sozinha, remexeu a comida que estava ali, porém nada comeu e saiu do lugar.

Andou até a sala da aula que aconteceria agora, abriu um livro e começou a ler.

Ela sentiu que mais alguém entrara na sala, mas não queria olhar. Primeiro porque estava com medo, segundo porque ela não queria ter que cumprimentar se fosse alguém que conhecesse.

A pessoa não falou nada e então Hermione se concentrou de novo em seu livro.

De repente, ela sentiu a tal pessoa se aproximando.

_Mas que droga_. – pensou

A curiosidade venceu e ela olhou pra trás. Logo se arrependeu.

Draco estava olhando-a com seu sorrisinho sínico no rosto. Porém o pior era: ele estava sozinho. Sem capangas e muito menos Pansy.

Sem saber o que fazer, virou pro seu livro e fingiu continuar a leitura. Ela sabia que não adiantaria e... afinal o que ele queria? Pensou raivosamente. A idéia de lhe azarar se tornava cada segundo mais tentadora.

-Granger, eu acho melhor você não me ignorar.

A menina deu uma piscada demorada e se virou.

-O que você quer? –perguntou irritada se levantando. Tentou seu melhor pra ser desagradável, mas ela estava lidando com Malfoy.

-Estamos mal humorados hoje, huh? –ele se divertindo, chegou mais perto de Hermione, envolveu seu braço na cintura da menina que rapidamente começou a tentar afastá-lo, Malfoy mais forte, porém conseguiu manter seu braço ali, alcançou o pé da orelha de Hermione que estava claramente nervosa e sussurrou – Posso resolver isso, se quiser.

A risada rouca do menino a atingiu, arrepiando os pelos da nuca de Hermione que tentou mais uma vez tentou se afastar. Malfoy permitiu que isso acontecesse e se encostou na mesa em frente com as mãos no bolso.

-O que foi, Granger? Não consegue resistir?

-Não seja babaca, Malfoy. Porque você não vai atrás da Parkison?

-Ela não tem mais graça. –ele sorriu e se aproximou de Hermione mais uma vez. –Ao contrário de você.

Novamente, ele passou seu braço pela cintura da menina e começou a se aproximar do rosto dela o que foi um pouco difícil, pois Hermione estava virando o rosto. Draco apertou a outra mão em sua nuca, forçando-a a parar e começou a aproximar seus lábios do dela.

-Afaste essa boca suja de mim seu verme! –Hermione voltou a lutar.

Malfoy gargalhou:

-Eu? Boca suja? A sangue-ruim aqui é você.

Ele disse com um pouco de raiva e a largou. Eles se olharam por um segundo e Hermione ficou com medo de ele tentar beijá-la de novo. Mas pra sua surpresa, ele apenas riu e saiu da sala.

A sensação de alívio veio e ela se jogou na carteira onde estava. Ela deu muita sorte. Qualquer um poderia ter entrado ali. Ronald podia ter entrado. Balançou a cabeça e sorriu feliz por "nada" ter acontecido.

Entretanto o sorriso logo se fechou. Parecia que a praga desse garoto nunca ia parar de perturbá-la...

_Que mala!_ – pensou irritadíssima.

Alguns minutos e mais uma pessoa entrou na sala e desta vez era Ronald. Ele parou quando percebeu que só tinham eles dois na sala, mas então andou até uma carteira longe da menina e tudo ficou em completo silêncio.

_Eu podia ir até lá falar com ele._ –considerou a menina – _Afinal, não pode acontecer nada pior..._

Ela olhou pra trás e se surpreendeu com o foco que ele estava dando ao livro. Começou a caminhar até ele silenciosamente, pois não queria que ele percebesse antes dela estar perto o suficiente pra dizer qualquer coisa. Entretanto ele sentiu sua aproximação e a olhou o que fez a menina parar.

O olhar do menino era muito profundo, mas de um jeito ruim. Ele parecia estar acusando-a mentalmente e era quase como se Hermione pudesse ouvi-lo. A menina se sentiu mal e quase parou. Quase. Continuou andando e quando começou a abrir a boca pra falar alguma coisa.

-Era com você mesma que eu queria falar.

Hermione soltou a respiração que estava prendendo e ao olhar pro lado encontrou Harry e Gina parados um ao lado do outro. Eles pareciam ter percebido que haviam atrapalhado alguma coisa e ficaram bem sem-graças.

Gina foi a primeira a falar, desta vez não com o tom desafiador do que acabara de dizer, mas num tom apologético:

-Hermione, será que podemos conversar?

E de repente Hermione pareceu recuperar s sentidos e perceber o que estava acontecendo. Ela sentiu raiva por ter sido atrapalhada e isso a tornou mais ácida.

-O que vocês querem? –ela caminhou até eles que estavam no portal da sala e perguntou rudemente.

Gina sussurrou uma desculpa enquanto Harry a olhava feio.

-A gente só queria saber o que está acontecendo com você. – disse Gina, hesitante.

Hermione tentou se controlar, mas estava sendo "dominada por forças maiores".

-Me digam, qual a parte do "eu quero ficar sozinha" vocês não entenderam?

-Hey, você não precisa ser grossa! –indignou-se Gina, mas Hermione não lhe deu atenção. Ela voltou com passos pesados a sua carteira, pegou o livro que estava lendo, mas não conseguiu voltar a fazê-lo. E pensar que ainda faltava pro dia acabar.

Mais alunos começaram a chegar e logo em seguida o professor. Ela olhou pra trás de sua carteira a fim de encontrar Harry e lhe pedir desculpa, mas ele estava ao lado de Ron no final da sala e quando seus olhares se encontraram, o ruivo desviou para o professor que já havia começado a aula.

_Está tudo errado_. – a menina pensava depois da aula. –_Eu tenho que encontrar Harry e Gina e pedir desculpas._

Se sentindo culpada, ela decidiu ir atrás dos amigos. Entretanto seu humor ainda a incomodava. O melhor era ela se acalmar e depois ir falar com eles.

Não haviam mais aulas naquele dia então ela andou calmamente até os jardins do castelo. Fazia tanto tempo que ela não passava por ali...

Estava tudo calmo. Uma leve brisa estava no ar, e o tempo parecia estar limpando. De longe ela avistou a Floresta Proibida e depois a cabana de Hagrid.

_Acho que é uma boa hora pra um chá..._ –pensou.

Não era só pelo chá, claro, mas essa era outra coisa que ela não fazia a um tempo...

Porém ela só evitava ir até Hagrid porque ela sempre se lembrava da época em que ela, Rony e Harry passavam um tempo lá, rindo com ele e ouvindo-o contar histórias e falar sobre criaturas mágicas. Eram bons tempos, mesmo que tais criaturas não fossem o assunto preferido deles. Era tudo mais fácil quando não tinha mais ninguém...

Ela rapidamente lembrou-se de Malfoy, mas com a mesma velocidade o afastou.

Hermione bateu na porta e logo ouviu o latido de Canino. Que saudades daquele cachorro babão... Tirando a parte do babão. Hagrid abriu a porta e seus olhos se abriram em surpresa.

-Hermione! –disse animado, mas logo ficou sério. –Quanto tempo. Vejo Harry sempre, mas você e seu amiguinho de cabelos vermelhos esqueceram-se da minha pessoa, não?

-Desculpe Hagrid - Seu rosto tinha corado um pouco. - É que estamos enrolados com provas... começam "daqui a pouco".

-É, eu sei... Tudo bem. –disse se dando por vencido. Obviamente estava chateado com eles que estavam sempre o visitando, mas que de uns meses pra cá pareciam ter sumido de Hogwarts... bom, pelo menos de sua cabana. Apesar disso as saudades eram maiores.

-Estou terminando de fazer chá, está servida?

-Claro, obrigada. –Hermione sorriu. Mesmo ainda se sentindo culpada, ficou feliz por ver que Hagrid tinha "relaxado".

O tempo passou rápido pela cabana e após algumas conversas e risos, Hermione teve que voltar ao castelo, mas não antes de prometer a Hagrid que da próxima vez traria Rony.

Já entrando no castelo, ela riu sem humor. Mal conseguia olhar pra ele... entretanto isso podia servir pra puxar assunto e...

Hermione fechou a cara e cruzou os braços. Estava realmente odiando ter que ir atrás dele, porque mesmo sendo a "culpada" ela ainda tinha um pouco de dignidade.

Ok, e orgulho também.

Chegou na frente do quadro da Mulher Gorda. Ela estava quase certa de que encontraria Harry e Gina ali preparados para lhe repreender... Ela bufou.

-Asnice.

-Pode entrar. –disse sorridente a mulher do quadro.

A princípio não avistou ninguém, mas logo uma menina de cabelos de fogo vinha zangada em sua direção com um menino de óculos ao seu lado, com o mesmo humor.

_Perfeito._

-Primeiro, não me dê as costas novamente. Eu ainda não tinha acabado de falar. –Ginny começou, relembrando o que havia acontecido na noite anterior que Rony finalmente ficou sabendo sobre Hermione e Draco.

Hermione rolou os olhos. Desde quando a ruiva era sua mãe para lhe dar broncas sobre como agir ou não?

-Segundo, pare de agir como uma idiota.

A menina cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para não ter que encarar Gina, que continuou:

-Mione, eu sou sua amiga. Eu só estou fazendo isso porque eu quero o seu bem... É serio! –disse a menina em resposta a outra rolada de olhos de Hermione. –Eu sei que essa situação é mais difícil para você do que eu posso imaginar, mas você tem que parar de afastar as pessoas.

-E porque raios você acha que estou fazendo isso? Porque quero um pouco de espaço nem que seja por 10 minutos?

Gina e Harry ficaram alguns segundos calados, mas a ruiva começou a falar:

-Eu sei que você gosta de estudar, porém não use isso como forma de punição.

Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ela não entendia. Aliás, ninguém entendia. O estudo pra ela não era algo obrigatório, mas algo tão acessível e enriquecedor... E mais importante, a única coisa que você tem que enfrentar são seus próprios limites. Não exige dependência de ninguém pra isso.

Além do mais não era forma de punição e sim uma forma de afastamento.

-Vocês estão errados. Eu não vejo desse jeito. –A menina finalmente disse.

-Eu acredito, mas... por favor... não complique mais as coisas. –Harry falou.

-Olhem, me desculpe por eu estar agindo desse jeito, ok? Eu só estou estressada com tudo que está acontecendo e as provas ainda estão chegando, e eu estou ficando louca e não quero brigar com vocês. –seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e Harry e Gina a abraçaram.

-Nos desculpe também. –Harry começou. –A gente não respeitou o que você queria.

Hermione ajeitou seu cabelo num gesto automático e disse sorrindo:

-Está tudo bem. Eu vou dormir, ok? Esse dia já foi tenso o suficiente.

Harry e Gina concordaram e riram.

Hermione não falou mais nada e apenas seguiu para seu quarto.

-Hermione, não querendo insistir no assunto, mas ele está certo. –comentou Gina, que havia seguido-a.

Hermione ficou meio impaciente com a menina por trazer o assunto de volta, mas ela falaria sobre isso por uma última vez, para se retratar pelo jeito que os havia tratado. Suspirou e disse:

-Sobre o que?

-Sobre você estar complicando as coisas.

-Mas eu não estou fazendo isso. Pelo menos não agora. Você não vê? A culpa de isso tudo estar acontecendo é minha. Eu já compliquei tudo. E não venha discordar porque não há maior verdade aqui do que essa.

Gina permaneceu calada por alguns segundos. Realmente ela não tinha como discutir. Quando, porém, pensou em dizer algo, Hermione continuou:

-Quero me afastar do furacão por um tempo, só isso. –disse pesarosa. -Eu só estou tentando... me fazer sentir melhor.

-E está conseguindo?

-Eu estou... tentando.

Gina fechou a distância que havia e a abraçou. Mas mesmo Hermione tendo a abraçado de volta ela sentiu um pouco de frieza. As duas se sentaram na ponta da cama.

-Você sabe que tem uma maneira melhor de fazer isso, certo?

-Sério? Como? Continuar me machucando e insistindo em algo que não vai acontecer?

-Não desistindo.

-Não acho que posso. Pra mim a sua e a minha opção são as mesmas coisas.

A vista de Gina, Hermione parecia totalmente decidida a deixar tudo pra trás, porém não deixaria isso acontecer. Bom, pelo menos ela tentaria. Podia ser nada mais que uma insistência chata e ela devia estar cuidando de sua vida, mas ela não agüentava ver Hermione daquele jeito, sofrendo pelo idiota do seu irmão.

-Eu discordo. A minha opção tem vantagens, diferentemente da sua.

Mione balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse:

-Com a minha eu me mantenho inteira e salva.

-Salva de que? Do que a vida realmente é? Me surpreendo como uma apreciadora de desafios como você não quer passar pelo maior e mais emocionante de todos.

-Adepta a filosofia trouxa? – Hermione disse e as duas riram um pouco, mas Ginny logo parou.

-É sério. Você acha que essa foi a única prova, tirando as escolares, que você teve que enfrentar?

-Claro que não. Depois de tudo que passamos, seria uma tola se acreditasse nisso.

-Justamente. E você nunca desistiu! Então porque está fazendo isso agora?

Hermione calou-se e Gina ficou apenas esperando.

-Acho... Acho que deveríamos dormir.

Gina jogou a cabeça pra trás. Como ela podia estar sendo tão cabeça dura assim? Continuou calada, observando Hermione arrumando sua cama. Após fazer isso a menina foi até a amiga, lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e disse:

-Agradeço por se importar Gina. Mas deixemos isso pra lá, ok?

-Não Hermione! Não vou deixar pra lá... – Antes, porém que a ruiva continuasse, Hermione falou:

-Vamos fazer o seguinte então, eu vou pensar no que você disse e tentarei mudar meus atos.

Gina riu e disse:

-Você acha que vou acreditar? É obvio que você está blefando.

-Ok, mas não sobre as duas partes. Você acha que depois de toda a sua bronca e não vou pensar nisso nem por 5 minutos.

-É, você vai. Mudar é outra história, né?

-Completamente diferente e praticamente impossível de acontecer.

Agora foi a vez de Gina rolar os olhos

-Você e meu irmão se merecem. –repetiu a consideração que havia feito mentalmente.

Hermione deu um sorriso amarelo que rapidamente se esvaiu.

-A senhorita pode tratar de tentar, pois como falei antes eu não deixarei isso pra lá.

-Sim senhora. – Hermione disse com o intuito de acabar logo com a conversa. Gina percebendo isso a encarou seriamente, mas logo relaxou.

-Ok, boa noite então – disse Gina.

Elas se cumprimentaram novamente e foram para cada cama.

Assim como previra, Hermione pensou em tudo o que ela tinha ouvido dos amigos sobre ela estar fazendo isso de maneira errada. Provavelmente eles estavam certos, pois nada do que ela tinha feito até agora com o intuito de esquecer sobre o que havia acontecido funcionou.

Gina lhe falou em não desistir, porém mesmo sendo uma opção tentadora, Hermione duvidava que funcionaria...

Quando atingiu a porta do grande salão comunal foi surpreendida por Gina.

-Hoje você se sentará conosco.

A menina disse e começou a puxar Hermione salão adentro, entretanto esta logo se soltou da mão da amiga e falou:

-O que você está pensando?

-Em você tomar café da manhã com a gente. –Ginny disse fingindo inocência.

-Engraçadinha. Estou falando sério.

-Eu também.

-Mas Gina, o Rony está lá.

-E daí?

-E daí, que eu não vou me sentar lá.

-Claro que você vai.

-E você vai me obrigar?

-Duvida? –Gina disse e colocou a mão sobre a varinha.

-Ha. Essa é uma maldição imperd...

-Vamos Hermione, não seja uma chata – disse e lhe estendeu a mão.

Hermione meio receosa, lhe deu a mão e as duas caminharam em direção a mesa, Gina com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

A verdade é que Mione estava com medo. Parece bobo, mas Rony poderia agir como um trasgo quando queria e isso ia deixá-la pior que já estava.

Conforme chegaram perto de onde Harry e Rony estavam sentados, Hermione sentiu o frio em sua barriga começando a crescer. Harry a recebeu com um sorriso, entretanto Rony que, como sempre, estava focado em sua comida, continuou desse jeito quando viu quem era.

_Eu posso tentar..._ – pensou Hermione mesmo não tendo certeza que era um pensamento correto.

-Bom dia Harry. –disse a menina calmamente e continuou. –Bom dia Rony.

Rony levantou a cabeça devagar, a olhou, riu e abaixou a cabeça de novo.

Hermione quase perguntou o que era engraçado. Ela se sentou ao lado de Gina e de frente para Rony e Harry. Tanto Harry e Gina ficaram sérios quando Rony riu.

E todos comeram calados, ninguém ousou dizer uma palavra por alguns minutos.

Hermione quebrou o silêncio:

-Então Harry, como estão os estudos?

Antes, porém que Harry pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Ronald se levantou bruscamente e começou a sair do salão.

Hermione ficou meio boquiaberta. Mas já que ela resolveu se arriscar...

Ela levantou de seu banco também e começou a correr para alcançar o menino. Ela não sabia o que iria falar e muito menos o que estava fazendo, mas prosseguiu.

Finalmente chegou ao menino, já em frente a escada que havia perto do grande salão.

-Ron!

O menino que não percebera que Hermione tinha seguido-o parou de repente ao ouvir sua voz.

-Ron, será que eu... podia falar com você? –Hermione podia sentir a tensão no ar.

Rony virou para encarar Hermione. Seu rosto estava um pouco vermelho e quando Mione percebeu que suas mãos estavam fechadas em punho, não deu tempo pra acabar de se arrepender de ter ido falar com ele. O ruivo relaxou a mão, mas seu rosto ficou mais vermelho. Hermione não sabia se falava ou se voltava pro salão comunal.

-Eu queria... –Hermione começou, porém logo foi cortada. Rony se aproximou um pouco dela e suas palavras saíram fortes e frias.

-Queria o que Hermione? Pedir desculpas? Pode guardá-las.

A menina ficou congelada alguns segundos, mas falou:

-Por favor, Ron, me ouça.

Como tinha feito alguns momentos atrás, sentado na mesa, ele riu e abaixou a cabeça. Mione novamente ficou confusa, mas então ele se aproximou mais um pouco e à alguns centímetros de seu rosto ele parou.

Ele estava tão perto! Só mais um pouco e seus lábios se reencontrariam. Porém ao invés disso, Ronald pronunciou cada palavra calmamente:

-Eu não quero te ouvir.

Os olhos de Hermione encheram d'água, mas ela não iria chorar pelo menos não na frente dele.

-Você é uma cara de pau, sabia? Como é que você ainda tem coragem de falar comigo, sua mentirosa?

-Eu...

-Falei que eu não quero te ouvir. –disse rudemente.

Com certeza aquilo era um erro. Insistir nisso era um erro e Gina tinha lhe dado o pior conselho que podia. Hermione sentia raiva. Não de Gina, mas dela mesma por se colocar por livre e espontânea vontade nessa droga de situação.

-Babaca – disse ela quase inaudível.

-O que você disse? –Rony perguntou meio surpreso.

-Falei que você é um babaca – Hermione estava começando a explodir.

-Eu?

-É, você. – ela disse e deu um leve empurrão nele, apenas pra aumentar os centímetros de distância entre seus rostos. –Você fica aí agindo feito um idiota, quando tudo o que estou tentando fazer é te pedir desculpas.

-Você tem problemas auditivos? Eu falei que não as quero!

As vozes de ambos estavam bem alteradas e isso chamou a atenção de alguns poucos alunos que passavam.

Eles se encararam em silêncio por alguns segundos.

-Porque você está fazendo isso? – Hermione falou, porém sua voz estava derrotada e ela segurava suas lágrimas com toda sua vontade.

-Pelo amor de Merlin, não me venha com suas lamentações falsas. –ele disse percebendo a água no rosto da menina.

-Que inferno, Ronald, pare de agir desse jeito! – A voz de Hermione aumentara outra vez e uma lágrima rolou, A menina a enxugou rapidamente.

-Eu? Você pediu por tudo isso!

-Acho que já chega de exagerar, huh?

Rony riu mais uma vez sem humor.

-Não vou ficar aqui discutindo com você. Tenho uma aula.

Depois de dizer isso ele virou as costas para Hermione e começou a subir as escadas, mas logo parou, desceu de novo e se dirigiu à menina que ainda o olhava com um pouco de raiva.

-Outra coisa, me deixa em paz.

Desta vez ele subiu toda a escada e desapareceu deixando Hermione ali sozinha, aliás, com seus expectadores que tinham aumentado um pouco em número.

Mione não queria ter que encarar os olhares daquelas pessoas, mas ela estava cercada e não conseguia se mover e pelo que parecia aquelas pessoas também não.

-Vamos lá, gente! O show acabou! Todo mundo indo pra sua aula.

Hermione se surpreendeu ao ouvir aquela voz irritante e teve que virar pra trás pra confirmar.

O que Lilá estava fazendo ali?

Felizmente as pessoas a ouviram e começaram a sair dali, onde só sobraram Lilá e Hermione que a olhava intrigada.

-Err... obrigada Lilá.

A menina deu um meio sorriso e começou a se afastar, entretanto Hermione disse:

-Porque você...?

-Olha só, não começa a pensar que vamos nos tornar amiguinhas não, ok? Pode tirar seu centauro da chuva.

-Mas eu não...

-Tá, tudo bem eu explico. Só fiz porque era o certo e por que era Rony.

Hermione pensou desde quando ela se importava com o que era certo.

-Então você... quer voltar com ele? –questionou Hermione.

Lilá riu e respondeu:

-Aquele idiota? Você é louca? Como se você não tivesse visto o que o uo... –Lilá parou de falar, bateu o pé no chão e continuou - o que ele fez quando terminou comigo...

-Como você sabia que...?

-Eu só tenho cara de estúpida.

Hermione apenas olhou para a menina que prosseguiu:

-Você tem toda a razão. Ele é um babaca. Além do mais, cansei dele.

Mione arregalou um pouco os olhos e ela continuou com os braços cruzados e com tom de descaso:

-Por mais que você não acredite, é verdade. Ele não me merece. Eu quero encontrar alguém que goste de mim pelo que sou.

_Boa sorte com isso, então_. –Hermione pensou, mas resolveu não falar, por gratidão.

-Bom, se você não se importa, estou indo pra aula... E uh, dê mais um pouco de tempo pro bobão.

Hermione ia falar, mas se calou. Como é que ela podia lhe dizer isso depois de tudo o que ela presenciou? Ela lembrou que Harry havia lhe dito o mesmo, que Rony precisava de tempo... humpf.

Ela já estava um pouco distante quando Hermione falou:

-Obrigada.

-Tanto faz. –respondeu Lilá sem olhar pra trás.

Quando começou a andar em direção a aula, que infelizmente Rony também ia estar presente, Harry e Gina a alcançaram. Ela contou tudo pros amigos que primeiro ficaram indignados com Rony e depois bastante surpresos com Lilá.

-Merlin! Quem diria que logo a Lilá faria isso. –Gina comentou ainda meio confusa e Harry concordou.

-Pois é, imagina a minha cara. –disse Hermione.

-Hermione, me desculpe – Gina lhe disse.

-E porque exatamente?

-Primeiro por eu ter te sugerido isso e segundo por meu irmão ser um imbecil.

-Você não tem culpa. –falou e lhe deu um sorriso.

-Ah, e eu retiro o que eu disse sobre ele não ser mais um babaca.

Hermione apenas sorriu, gostaria que a amiga não estivesse errada.

As duas se despediram com um abraço

-Hermione, vou levar Gina até a sala dela.

-Ok – respondeu rindo levemente, pois Gina havia murmurado "guarda costas" pra ela.

Hermione finalmente entrou na sala.

-Belo show, Granger.

A menina reconheceu a voz da cobra e nem se deu o trabalho de olhar. Ele e seus capangas riram, mas ela resolveu que não iria dar atenção.

Foi para sua carteira de costume, bem perto do professor e sentou-se.

Rony estava algumas carteiras atrás e nem sequer moveu um músculo quando ouviu a piadinha de Malfoy.

Hermione começou a pegar seu pergaminho e colocar em cima da mesa, mas foi interrompida por Draco que parou bem na sua frente.

-Ah, não acredito! Merlin, o que eu te fiz? – a menina exclamou.

Ela olhou pra trás pra confirmar o que já sabia. Não havia mais ninguém de sua trupe na sala e Malfoy aparentemente não se importava com as outras pessoas que estavam ali. Harry não estava mais na frente da sala com Gina. Provavelmente foi levá-la a sua sala.

Ela virou pra frente de novo e Draco estava apoiado em sua mesa com as mãos inclinando-se em sua direção. Ela chegou pra trás automaticamente.

-O que você quer, idiota? –disse com raiva, jogando o resto de seu material na sua mesa.

-Hey, calminha Granger. Vamos só conversar. A não ser que você queira outra coisa... –o menino soava malicioso.

-Quero sim. Quero que você saia de minha frente, obrigada.

Draco fingiu um desapontamento e depois riu. Hermione rolou os olhos.

-Sabe... –Draco começou a falar e a se sentar ao lado da menina que na mesma hora se afastou. -... se você estivesse comigo, não aconteceria o que aconteceu hoje.

Hermione gargalhou.

-Deixa de ser ridículo, Malfoy.

-Estou falando sério. –Ele disse com um sorriso debochado nos lábios e levou uma de suas mãos para o rosto da menina.

-Se você me encostar eu pego minha varinha.

-Pega a minha se quiser.

Hermione olhou indignada pra ele e tentou lhe dar um tapa na cara, mas Malfoy segurou sua mão.

-Me solta! – a menina exigiu, porém Draco não o fez.

As pessoas na sala ou não ousavam se meter ou fingiam que nada estava acontecendo.

Mione pegou a varinha e apontou pra ele causando riso no menino que finalmente a soltou, mas tentou beijá-la.

-Chega! -Hermione levantou e disse rapidamente. –_Petrificus Totalis!_

O corpo de Malfoy que já estava na ponta da cadeira, caiu com um baque surdo.

Cap.11 – Ilusão – Parte I

Hermione olhou o corpo de Malfoy. Ela tinha acabado de petrificar o menino que agora se encontrava estatelado no chão da sala de aula. Apesar de saber que teriam conseqüências, ela não se arrependia, mesmo.

A menina estava ciente de toda a movimentação e falatório que se instalou na sala depois do que ela havia feito, mas só o que ela conseguia fazer era encarar raivosamente Draco Malfoy totalmente incapaz. Os olhos do louro pareciam suplicar por ajuda, o que não viria já que estava sozinho (sem seus asseclas) nessa e as pessoas da sala estavam rindo ou olhando espantadas para Hermione. Alguns poucos minutos depois, porém:

-_Finite Encantatem! –_ falou uma voz feminina vindo da entrada da sala.

Hermione olhou em direção da voz e encontrou a professora Minerva McGonagall a olhando, não parecendo muito feliz.

Malfoy depois de ter sido ajudado pela professora se mexeu rapidamente e se levantou determinadamente, mas antes que pudesse falar ou fazer qualquer coisa a professora disse firmemente:

-Os dois na minha sala.

Draco saiu na frente de cara fechada e Hermione foi logo atrás. Os alunos que estavam rindo haviam parado com a chegada da professora e se juntaram aos que observavam os dois alunos.

O caminho não foi muito longo, entretanto Mione ficou grata pela professora estar por perto. A menina nunca tinha visto e sentido Malfoy tão ameaçador como naquela hora.

Eles entraram na sala de McGonagall e se sentaram lado a lado de frente para ela que estava bem séria.

-Srta Granger, posso saber por que exatamente você enfeitiçou o Sr. Malfoy? –começou.

-Porque é uma louca, isso sim. –respondeu Malfoy indignado.

-Sr. Malfoy, a pergunta foi feita a Srta Granger. –disse seca.

Draco fechou mais ainda a cara e Hermione respondeu:

-Professora Mcgonagall, me desculpe. Isso não vai acontecer novamente.

-Você não respondeu minha pergunta, mocinha.

Hermione não queria falar o que estava realmente acontecendo. Primeiro porque a situação já era estranha o suficiente e depois porque se o fizesse pareceria uma criança pequena que não tem capacidade de resolver as coisas sozinhas e tem que apelar pra algum adulto fazer isso.

-Implicância. –ela disse.

Bom, não estava totalmente errado e foi o melhor que ela conseguiu.

-Ah sim, o de sempre, suponho. – falou a professora calmamente e depois olhou para Draco e balançou a cabeça negativamente. O menino deu uma pequena rolada de olhos.

-Bom, Sr. Malfoy, sugiro que arrume outra coisa pra fazer, como estudar. Isso! Estudar é uma coisa ótima, não Srta. Granger? Além do mais suas provas estão batendo na porta e o senhor não vai querer se sair mal, não é mesmo?

Draco assentiu de má vontade e a professora continuou:

-Srta. Granger, espero que cumpra sua promessa de que isso não irá mais acontecer.

-Sim senhora.

-De qualquer forma, 30 pontos a menos para a Grifinória pelo comportamento da senhorita... –A professora falou olhando para Hermione que apenas fez que "sim" com a cabeça" e depois olhou para Draco e terminou: ... e 60 pontos a menos para a Sonserina.

-Como assim? – Draco se levantou violentamente e bateu com as mãos na mesa da professora. – Eu sou a vítima aqui!

A professora, como se previsse o que iria acontecer, não se assustou com a reação de Malfoy, ao contrário de Hermione que deu um leve pulo da cadeira.

-Estão liberados.

A professora falou firmemente olhando para Malfoy. Os dois saíram da sala e Hermione pensou que Draco pudesse fazer alguma coisa, porém ele apenas seguiu em direção às masmorras sem nada dizer.

Graças ao bom Merlin, ao voltar para a sala, a aula já havia começado então ela não teve que se deparar com uma cena desconcertante dos alunos comentando o que aconteceu. Porém, logicamente, atraiu muitos olhares especulativos.

Hermione se dirigiu a sua cadeira e percebeu que Harry a acompanhava pelo olhar parecendo preocupado, mas o que chamou a atenção foi que Ron também a observava.

E aquela foi a primeira vez desde que tudo desmoronou que os olhos do menino não estavam acusativos e mesmo que ainda pudesse sentir um pouco de relutância seu olhar parecia mais "flexível".

Ela finalmente sentou, mas antes que pudesse tentar abstrair tudo o que acontecera para prestar atenção a aula, a menina sentiu uma mão encostar em seu ombro.

-Está tudo bem? –perguntou Harry.

Hermione apenas fez que "sim" com a cabeça e tornou a virar pra frente.

Draco não apareceu mais na aula e sinceramente a menina não gostaria de saber por quê.

No final da aula, enquanto os demais alunos saíam da sala cochichando e Hermione se esforçou para não prestar atenção porque provavelmente adivinhara corretamente o assunto, Rony guardava suas coisas de uma maneira demasiada lenta e Harry disse:

-Fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu, Hermione. Acho que já passou da hora de eu fazer algo. –o menino soou um pouco raivoso. –Esse idiota não desiste!

-Nem me fala. – a menina suspirou impaciente. – Mas acho que depois do que eu fiz e da conversa com a McGonagall ele vai parar. – a menina fez aspas com os dedos ao dizer a última palavra. Ela queria que a confiança em suas palavras fosse igual ao que sentia...

-Vamos torcer. –falou Harry. – Mas o que a McGonagall disse?

Hermione contou o que acontecera e Harry prestava atenção. Rony parecia fazer o mesmo. O menino organizava meticulosamente seus pergaminhos e do mesmo jeito guardava suas coisas e Hermione, assim como Harry, precisou segurar um sorriso que ameaçava sair quando percebeu.

Após ter contado tudo, os três saíram da sala e Harry precisou se esforçar mais pra não rir, pois Ronald ainda fingia descaso, aliás, ele tentava.

Mas então, de repente:

- Vou ao... ao banheiro Harry. –Rony disse e saiu apressado do lado de Hermione e Harry. O menino olhou para Mione intrigado, mas falou:

-Hermione, tenho minhas dúvidas de que apenas isso vá parar Malfoy. Eu vou fazer algo a respeito e...

-Harry, não. Provavelmente só piorariam as coisas. Vamos esperar pra ver o que acontece, ok? –Hermione disse, apesar de querer que alguém realmente pudesse pará-lo, mesmo tendo consciência de que isso não era lá muito possível.

-Vamos até a biblioteca? Preciso consultar um livro. –falou a menina depois de um pequeno silêncio que se formou.

Harry concordou meio relutante com medo de mais uma tentativa da amiga de "prendê-lo" na biblioteca. Apesar disso apresentava um leve sorriso no rosto que Hermione percebeu quando já chegavam ao seu destino.

-O que é engraçado? –perguntou a menina, curiosa.

-Não é exatamente isso, é só que... sinto que as coisas estão pra mudar.

Hermione franziu o cenho ainda não entendendo qual era o motivo do sorriso e Harry notando, levantou as duas sobrancelhas.

-Duvido. – respondeu Hermione finalmente entendendo que se tratava de Rony.

-Vamos lá, não seja pessimista.

Hermione nada disse, apenas rolou os olhos. Realmente Harry poderia ter um pouco de razão. Ver Rony "fingindo" guardar seu material pra poder escutá-la dizendo o que acontecera foi bem esperançoso, era quase como se ele se importasse. De qualquer forma, Mione não quis alimentar o sentimento de felicidade que ameaçava explodir.

Com um tempo livre, Hermione resolveu ficar pela biblioteca e forçou Harry a fazer o mesmo, exatamente como o garoto temia. Saíram apenas na hora do jantar onde encontraram Rony e Gina sentados na mesa da Grifinória, conversando.

-Onde estavam? – perguntou Gina cumprimentando Harry com um rápido beijo e o menino respondeu com a voz meio cansada:

-Biblioteca.

Hermione abriu um grande sorriso, feliz por além de Harry ter feito companhia, te-lo feito estudar.

Gina riu e Hermione sentou-se de frente pra Ron, já que Harry sentara de frente para a namorada e... Espera. Ron estava... sorrindo?

Não era exatamente um sorriso grande, mas um sorriso tímido e também não era exatamente pra ela e sim pra comida em seu prato, contudo provavelmente era "dela".

De qualquer forma ele evitou olhá-la durante todo jantar e quando seus olhares se encontravam ele rapidamente desviava.

Depois de novamente passar um tempo na biblioteca estudando, Hermione foi para a sala da Grifinória e chegando lá encontrou Harry, Gina e Rony sentados numa das mesas com vários pedaços de pergaminho e alguns livros em cima da mesa, mas nenhum dos três davam qualquer atenção ao material.

Mione andou até a mesa e assim que eles notaram sua presença, pararam de falar. Rony voltou sua atenção para o pergaminho em branco, tomou sua pena, molhou-a no tinteiro e começou a escrever algo.

Gina e Harry se olhavam e Hermione pensava que aquilo não poderia ficar mais constrangedor. Ela colocou a mão na cadeira para se sentar, porém mudou de idéia e foi direto para seu dormitório.

Poucos segundos depois Gina apareceu na porta.

-Desculpe ter atrapalhado a conversa. –começou Hermione irritada.

-Deixa de ser boba, Hermione. Não era nada demais. –falou Gina com um rolar de olhos.

-Sei. –Mione disse. –Bom, você pode voltar pra conversa. Tenho que estudar.

-Chamem os aurores, o trasgo voltou. –Gina disse irônica.

-Desculpe. –Hermione disse de má vontade. –Mas realmente preciso estudar.

-Eu sei. –Gina deu um pequeno sorriso, lhe desejou "boa noite" e desceu novamente.

Mione tentou não pensar no que é que eles estavam conversando, mas achava que fosse sobre o que acontecera com Malfoy hoje. A menina apenas tinha visto o louro novamente na hora do jantar. Ele não tinha mais aquele olhar ameaçador e nem sequer lhe dirigiu um olhar assassino. Na verdade agira como se nada tivesse acontecido e como se ela não existisse.

Hermione não sabia se isso era bom, mas de alguma forma aquilo a incomodou.

No dia seguinte Hermione e Gina foram juntas ao grande salão para tomar café da manhã. Como esperava, ao chegar lá Gina avistou seu namorado e seu irmão sentados na mesa da Grifinória. Se Merlin e Deus quisessem Ronald voltaria a falar com Mione. Na noite passada ela e Harry perderam um bom tempo tentando convencer o garoto a fazer isso falando que os dois estavam agindo que nem crianças e outras coisas assim. Ela realmente esperava que desse certo. Seria um passo rumo à junção deles.

Apesar de ter contado com a ajuda de Harry, este não aprovou de todo sua decisão. Disse-lhe que eles estavam se intrometendo demais naquela história e que se eles continuassem a fazê-lo alguma coisa parecida e até pior com o que havia ocorrido quando Hermione e Rony brigaram ia acontecer.

Gina sabia que existia essa chance de tudo dar errado, mas ela tinha que arriscar. A menina só tinha medo que o irmão fizesse isso de má vontade.

Felizmente quando as meninas pararam em frente a Harry e Ron, este disse:

-Bom dia pirralha. – falou sorrindo pra irmã que lhe mostrou a língua e depois disse timidamente:

-Bom dia Hermione.

A menina que se sentava, parou no meio do ato e o encarou um pouco surpresa. Hermione olhou para Harry e Gina como se perguntasse se era ilusão, mas eles apenas sorriam abraçados.

-B-bom dia Rony. – gaguejou. Como ela sentiu saudades de se dirigir a ele, de pronunciar seu nome.

A menina acabou de se sentar e apenas acenou pra Harry, talvez ainda surpresa demais pra falar outra coisa.

Ouvir Rony dizer seu nome sem ser pra dizer alguma coisa ruim contra ela foi fácil o que lhe deu a melhor sensação de tudo o que acontecera naqueles dias. Ela tentava sem muito sucesso parar de sorrir, pois provavelmente estava parecendo uma idiota, porém não conseguia. Pra sua sorte Ron encarava a própria comida então não percebia o que estava acontecendo.

-Vamos pra sala? – perguntou Gina?

-Mas já? – falou Ron de boca cheia.

-Eu acabei de começar a comer e hoje temos um dia cheio, então tenho que me alimentar bem e...

-Ah, então acho que... – Harry interrompeu Hermione desatasse a falar. –... Vou indo com Gina na frente. –disse sorrindo e antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse falar algo, Gina disse:

-Bom, então tudo bem! Vejo vocês mais tarde! –Ginny se levantou da mesa, beijou Hermione no rosto e saiu de mão dadas com Harry, deixando Hermione e Rony meio paralisados.

-Vai ter morte hoje... –Hermione disse quase inaudível.

-Quê? –Rony franziu o cenho.

-Nada. –a menina apressou-se em dizer e logo depois ruborizou.

O café da manhã foi silencioso tirando a parte que Rony e Hermione levaram suas mãos ao mesmo tempo para o último pedaço de torta de maçã.

-Pode ficar. - disse a menina gentilmente.

-Tem certeza? –perguntou o menino.

-Claro. –a menina respondeu com um pequeno sorriso que o ruivo retribuiu.

Depois de alguns minutos o mesmo disse:

-Acho que agora sim está na hora de irmos, não?

-Sim, sim. –disse a menina depois de consultar o relógio de pulso.

Os dois se levantaram e foram andando lado a lado até a sala.

-Harry te avisou? – perguntou Rony ainda no caminho pra sala de aula.

-Sobre o que? –quis saber a menina.

-Parece que estão querendo fazer uma visita a Hogsmedale no próximo fim de semana.

-Mas as provas vão começar na segunda! – disse indignada.

Rony sorriu e disse:

-Falei pro Harry que iria dizer isso.

A menina apenas o olhou intrigada.

-Então, você vai? – perguntou Hermione.

-Com certeza. Quero passar na DedosdeMel. Você deveria fazer o mesmo. Pra se livrar do stress...

-Não sei. Com certeza seria ótimo, mas com as provas... não sei. –Hermione disse e os dois finalmente chegaram à sala e encontraram Harry lá.

A aula passou sem nada de mais a não ser Harry que a olhava com um risinho brincando nos lábios. Hermione apenas balançava a cabeça negativamente.

Rony voltara a falar com ela, mas parecia ainda estar se readaptando. Suas pequenas conversas eram rápidas e tímidas. Era melhor que nada de qualquer forma.

Dois dias depois veio a confirmação da visita a Hogsmedale que aconteceria não antes das provas como Rony havia dito, mas na semana seguinte das provas e antes do Natal.

Isso deixou a menina mais tranqüila. Não gostaria de ir para o vilarejo preocupada com provas que era a única coisa que parecia lhe incomodar agora.

Nesse dois dias, Malfoy continuou se apresentando visualmente muito calmo e sempre ao lado de Pansy. Parecia até carinhoso com ela, o que era estranho partindo dele, porém ela resolveu abstrair. Ela finalmente se permitiu sentir que tudo andaria pra frente a partir de agora, como Harry dissera.

Fazia três dias desde o ocorrido. Quando a nojenta daquela sangue-ruim o ridicularizara na frente de toda a sala. Fazia três dias e raiva que o possuíra desde aquele momento e ainda não havia se esvaído. Ele queria se vingar e ele iria.

Porém desta vez iria ser diferente. Não "atacaria" Granger. Não... Iria em cima de algo mais irritável.

Ele tinha tudo arquitetado. Não era algo que lhe exigiria muito, algo bem simples na verdade, apenas tinha que dizer as palavras certas e então o pobrezinho seria capaz de torturar alguém e com um pouco de sorte ele iria atrás dela. Draco podia vê-lo gritando com ela e lhe chamando de nomes que só se falaria pra pessoas dos piores tipos. E depois disso: cheque-mate.

-Hoje é...

-Quinta. –Hermione respondeu à Harry

-Como esse tempo passou tão rápido? –perguntou Rony indignado. –As provas já são segunda!

Hermione riu timidamente do menino.

-Terminei. –falou Harry de repente jogando um grosso livro em cima da mesa da sala comunal da Grifinória.

-Finalmente. –Rony soava impaciente. –Podemos ir comer agora? Não estou conseguindo pensar direito de tanta fome.

Os três saíram do salão e foram almoçar.

-Onde está Gina? –perguntou Hermione aos meninos depois de algum tempo.

-Cheguei! –disse uma menina de cabelos ruivos se aproximando com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Ela andou até Harry e lhe tascou um beijo, não tímido como o usual, mas justamente ao contrário, fazendo Hermione e Rony ruborizarem. Eles olharam um para o outro e deram um risinho sem graça.

-Feliz com que? –perguntou Harry à namorada, depois da mesma ter desgrudado seus lábios do dele.

-Provas. –disse a menina simplesmente.

Todos paralisaram uns segundos e a encararam com olhos abertos.

-O quê? – a ruiva quis saber. –Só acho que vou me dar muito bem. –disse e seu sorriso aumentou.

-Tudo bem, Hermione. –falou Rony e todos riram.

- Harry, você já terminou? –Gina perguntou ao menino com um tom descontraído.

-Eu... porque? – o menino estranhou e em resposta Gina arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso.

Hermione assistiu a cena um pouco desconfortável, mas nada se comparava com o que Rony parecia estar sentindo. Seu rosto estava um pouco vermelho e ele tentava se distrair com a comida. Apesar de já ter aceitado aquela situação a muito tempo, havia momentos como esse em que o ruivo desejava desaparatar dali.

Gina e Harry se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e sem sequer "tchau" dizer, deixaram o grande salão.

-Nossa. - foi a única coisa que Hermione disse antes de voltar a comer.

Rony continuou calado.

Gina e Harry andavam rapidamente pelos corredores.

-Quanto tempo ainda temos? – perguntou a menina

-O suficiente. –Harry respondeu e a menina sorriu.

Eles entraram num corredor aparentemente vazio e depois em uma sala vazia.

Na sala ao lado, Malfoy perdia a paciência com Pansy.

-Só mais um beijo, amor. –suplicava a menina.

-Não me chama de amor. – o menino disse rudemente e a beijou. O beijo não era calmo e muito menos doce.

A cabeça de Draco estava longe dali. Era hora de colocar o plano final em prática. Ele parou de beijar Pansy de repente e disse:

-Tenho que ir.

Saiu antes que a menina pudesse protestar, mas havia conseguido que queria dela sem perguntas inconvenientes de "o que é isso" ou "pra quem é isso".

Ele foi em direção ao corujal com o pedaço de pergaminho na mão. Tinha que ser rá ter terminado antes da primeira aula da tarde começar. Ele entrou no lugar, dobrou o pergaminho em dois, achou a coruja e então amarrou a carta na perna do animal que saiu imediatamente.

Rony e Hermione continuavam almoçando. O almoço parecia melhor que nunca, mas ambos tinham certeza que era só porque passaram a manhã inteira "dando o sangue" ao estudar.

Hermione levantou a cabeça distraidamente e viu que a sua coruja adentrava o espaço.

-Carta hoje? –Hermione estranhou e logo ficou preocupada pensando que poderia ser alguma coisa com seus pais.

Rony levantou a cabeça e concordou:

-Estranho mesmo.

Porém antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a sua coruja também entrou no grande salão.

Os amigos se olharam intrigados, mas pegaram suas respectivas cartas e leram.

Após ler a carta Hermione olhou para Rony que tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto.

-O que houve? – a menina perguntou.

Rony levantou a cabeça vagarosamente como se não pudesse falar e pensar ao mesmo tempo e depois de uns segundos disse:

-Nada importante. E a sua? –o menino perguntou curioso já com a expressão normal.

-Nada de mais também. –Hermione disse depressa.

-Eu preciso ir e... – os dois disseram na mesma hora e riram.

-Tenho que passar na biblioteca antes da aula – a menina comunicou.

-Tudo bem, tenho que ir buscar o livro que esqueci lá no dormitório.

-Ok. Nos vemos na aula então. –disse a menina já se levantando.

Rony fez a mesma coisa e assentiu. Ele saiu na frente, deixando a menina desconfiada pra trás. Saindo do salão, Hermione bateu os olhos na mesa da Sonserina e do nada parou de andar.

Draco Malfoy a encarava com um sorriso malvado nos lábios. Não parecia ameaçador, parecia apenas estar se divertindo.

-Tudo bem, Hermione?

Um menino perguntou e quando Hermione tirou os olhos do louro, viu que Neville estava parado na sua frente. Ela apenas assentiu e saiu apressadamente do lugar.

_**Encontre-me nos jardins do castelo.**_

Não tinha nome, era apenas uma caligrafia caprichada. Um palpite lhe surgiu, mas preferiu afastá-lo e continuou rumo ao lugar marcado. Curiosidade? Impaciência? Os motivos que lhe levavam até lá não estavam claros.

Mil possibilidades voltaram a cruzar sua mente, porém havia uma, aquele primeiro palpite que era mais forte e que parecia ser o certo a cada passo que dava. Ao ir saindo do castelo em direção ao jardim, podia perceber que ali quase não haviam pessoas.

Simplesmente por não querer enfrentar tudo aquilo pensou em voltar, mas desistiu.

Quando finalmente chegou lá, confirmou o que pensara.

O bilhete não era verdadeiro e aquilo não passava de uma cilada.

Entretanto andou até a pessoa que lhe enviava um olhar divertido, mas mau.

-O que você quer Malfoy?

-Calma, Weasleyzinho...

Cap.11 – Ilusão – Parte II

-... só quero conversar. –disse o menino com um sorrisinho no rosto

-É, mas infelizmente eu tenho aula agora. –Rony disse e deu as costas ao louro que falou:

-Que pena, eu tenho certeza que você ia se interessar pelo que eu ia dizer sobre sua namoradinha.

Ron não queria parar, pois sabia que Malfoy só estava querendo irritá-lo ainda mais. Entretanto foi o que ele fez. Ele se virou para o menino e relutantemente disse:

-O que é?

Draco riu um pouco e começou:

-Eu vi que você voltou a falar com a san... Granger. Aí eu pensei: "ele tem o direito de saber exatamente o que aconteceu".

Rony riu sem humor.

Draco só podia estar tirando uma com a cara dele.

O ruivo sabia que não deveria escutar, mas uma parte dele queria saber o que levou Hermione a fazer aquilo, mesmo sabendo que Draco não era a pessoa certa para fazê-lo.

-Você não precisa me dizer nada Malfoy. Eu sei, que apesar de você tentar lutar contra, você gosta dela.

Malfoy deu uma gargalhada, mas logo o efeito da "piada" passou e ele olhou raivosamente para Rony:

-Nunca mais diga isso. Ela não passa de uma sangue-ruim nojenta.

Rony agarrou ele pela gola da blusa e com a mão livre lhe deu um soco.

-Você nunca mais diga isso.

Após dizer isso empurrou Malfoy que ligeiramente se desequilibrou. Ron pensou que o menino fosse revidar o soco, mas ele apenas sorriu e disse:

-Eu já lhe disse sobre o quanto ela gostou, não disse?

Rony queria dar outro soco, mas ao invés disse sua parte que queria saber a verdade o segurou, mantendo suas mãos fechadas em punho ao lado do corpo. Draco continuou:

-Naquele dia, na sala, antes do pequeno desentendimento de vocês, eu estava os observando se beijando e eu tenho que te dizer que ela faz melhor... ah –Malfoy bateu com a mão na testa teatralmente – mas isso eu também já te falei. O ponto é que eu andei pensando e eu cheguei a conclusão de que o problema não é ela, e sim você. Tá, também é ela, mas sabe você tem que saber como beijar uma mulher. Senão, você sabe o que pode acontecer, né? Ela vai voltar pros meus braços...

Estava cada vez mais difícil para Ron se controlar. Mas agora a raiva não era só de Malfoy, sentia raiva de Hermione também. A raiva/mágoa que ele pensou que estivesse arrancado de si estava o alimentando novamente. Combustível e fogo.

-Você sabe que isso vai acontecer, não é? Você é muito entediante e eu sou... como posso dizer... melhor. Quando ela perceber isso, ela irá me procurar. O resultado é que além de enfeitar sua testa... – Malfoy fez uma pausa e quando recomeçou soava um pouco sombrio. -... Eu vou acabar com ela. De todas as maneiras que você pensar. Das boas e principalmente das ruins. –O louro disse as últimas três palavras com grande ênfase e depois riu.

Rony não sabia o que fazia. Se ia até Malfoy e espancava até que alguém aparecesse pra salvar o crápula ou se ia até Hermione e gritava com ela, usando as piores palavras que ele podia pensar. Isso o deixou totalmente paralisado e Draco percebendo que o garoto não ia fazer nada, olhou para o relógio e disse:

-Olha só, vamos nos atrasar para aula.

E saiu andando na direção que as costas de Rony estava virada. Antes, porém de prosseguir:

-E Weasley?

O ruivo virou e foi pego de surpresa por um soco, o que o fez cair.

-Você não achou que eu ia deixar por isso mesmo, né? –Draco disse, o chutou e foi para o castelo.

Hermione estava correndo para a sala. A aula já devia ter começado. Ela recebeu um bilhete pela coruja de um anônimo pedindo para se encontrar na biblioteca, mas chegando lá não havia ninguém. Hermione bufou. Porque raios ela tinha ido até lá?

Enquanto chegava perto da sala a menina diminuiu a velocidade. E Ron? O que será que estava escrito no bilhete dele? Bom, alguma coisa com certeza não estava certa e Hermione tinha 99% de certeza que Malfoy estava envolvido nisso.

Ela entrou na sala esperando encontrar o ruivo lá, o que a tranqüilizaria de alguma forma, mas só encontrou Harry. A menina sentou-se rapidamente depois de um olhar feio do professor. Harry olhou-a com curiosidade.

-Estava na biblioteca. –susurrou a menina.

-Ah sim. –disse o menino não se convencendo muito.

-Onde está Rony?

-Não sei, pensei até que estivesse com você – respondeu intrigado.

-Não, não estava. –Hermione sentia a ruga de preocupação em seu rosto e Harry também percebendo o estado da menina, perguntou:

-O que aconteceu?

-Por enquanto nada.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Acho que Malfoy está armando alguma coisa.

A menina terminou a frase e Draco entrou pela porta. Sorrindo, apesar de ter o olho um pouco roxo e inchado.

-Droga. –Hermione disse baixinho.

-O quê? –Harry perguntou impaciente.

Hermione contou a história dos bilhetes que eles receberam e o que acontecera depois.

-Definitivamente tem algo errado aí – disse Harry.

Na mesma hora Rony chegou na sala. Também tinha um olho um pouco roxo, mas não sorria. Pelo contrário, parecia bem mal-humorado.

-Qual é o problema de vocês alunos? Não sabem o que é horário não?

O professor ficou reclamando por alguns 5 minutos mais. Harry e Hermione se entreolhavam e olhavam para Rony que aparentemente prestava atenção na aula.

O final da aula chegou e Harry foi logo até Ron que saiu rapidamente da sala, com Hermione meio receosa do seu lado.

-Rony! Espera! –Harry gritou pelo corredor pois o ruivo praticamente corria.

Ao contrário do que Mione esperava, o menino parou.

-Hey, o que houve? –Harry perguntou.

-Nada – Ron respondeu rápido e secamente.

-Ah tá, e seu olho...?

-Não quero falar sobre isso.

O menino disse, deu uma longa olhada para Hermione e depois continuou a andar.

Mais tarde na sala comunal da Grifinória, Harry e Hermione dividiram a história com Gina que logo ficou preocupada com o irmão. Harry a tranqüilizou dizendo que ele estava no dormitório dos meninos, mas não queria falar com ninguém.

-O que você acha que isso quer dizer? –perguntou Gina.

-Acho que Malfoy deu algo a ele pra pensar, além do soco... – disse Hermione sem humor.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam e na cabeça de ambos corria o mesmo pensamento. Seja lá o que Malfoy disse ao ruivo, traria conseqüências ao relacionamento com a Hermione.

Hermione precisava falar com ele. Sabia que ia ser difícil, mas provavelmente a melhor solução é clarear as coisas.

Eles continuaram conversando um pouco e quando deu a hora da janta Harry falou:

-Vocês vão indo que vou chamar ele.

-Ok – Gina disse e Hermione apenas fez que "sim" com a cabeça.

-Hermione, temos que dar um jeito no Malfoy...

-Mesmo? –a menina respondeu irônica, mas percebendo que Gina, naturalmente, não havia ficado feliz ela disse com um suspiro: - Desculpe. Eu sei... Você tem alguma idéia?

-Não sei... Pensei em falar com Fred e Jorge. Sei lá, alguma poção ou sei lá

-É, soa como alguma coisa. Eu não faço idéia do que podemos fazer.

Fez-se um silêncio e Hermione falou:

-Eu estava pensando em falar com ele, entende? Clarear tudo.

-Bom faça isso antes que Malfoy o faça – a ruiva relembrou o que acontecera antes.

Mesmo tendo a impressão de que Draco já o fizera, Hermione disse:

-Eu sei.

-Sabe, eu acho que isso pode realmente funcionar. Pelo menos entre vocês... Acho que se estiver tudo esclarecido Malfoy não vai ter mais onde atacar.

-Foi o que eu pensei – Hermione tomara a decisão. Iria falar com ele. Um sentimento enorme de dejá vù se apossou dela.

As meninas se sentaram à mesa do grande salão e começaram a comer. Menos de 5 minutos depois Harry e Rony entraram no lugar. O olho do menino não estava roxo ou inchado. Gina pensou que muito provavelmente existia algum feitiço que ajudava com isso. Ela tinha que se lembrar de perguntar para Hermione depois. Seu irmão não parecia tão mal, afinal. Parecia um pouco mal-humorado e talvez um pouco desconfortável. De qualquer forma ela não tocaria no assunto "Draco" a não ser que o próprio irmão começasse. Gina olhou para Hermione e a menina tinha sua cabeça virada para o prato e ela soube que Mione decidira fazer o mesmo.

Harry se sentou do lado da namorada, mas Rony não sentou do lado de Hermione e sim do lado da irmã. Dessa forma, Mione era a única que estava virada em direção a mesa da Sonserina. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos o que foi quebrado por Harry e Gina. Eles tentavam incluir Rony e Hermione na conversa, mas aparentemente era impossível. Só conseguiam arrancar acenos de cabeça e sorrisos forçados.

Hermione sentia uma enorme vontade de se levantar e abraçar Rony e também de ir até Malfoy e lançar o pior azaramento que conhecia. Seus olhos batiam na mesa da Sonserina uma vez ou outra, mas assim como temia Rony a pegou olhando para lá o que fez a menina não olhar pra nada mais além da sobremesa que estava na sua frente.

-Mione? – Gina chamou forçando a menina a olhar pra cima. – Tem recebido notícias dos seus pais?

-Sim. Eles estão bem. – Hermione sabia que era mais uma tentativa da ruiva de começar uma conversa, mas o que ela queria era sair dali. Ela podia sentir os olhos de alguém sobre ela e ela sabia que eram os de Malfoy.

-Hermione? – Dessa vez quem chamou foi Ron o que fez a menina parar alguns segundos de respirar. –Você vai comer? – O menino apontou para o pedaço de torta que estava na sua frente.

-Não... é todo seu. –Hermione ficou com vontade de rir, mas logo passou, pois ela confirmou o que previra antes. Os olhos que sentira eram os de Malfoy. Ele olhava para ela sombrio como sempre, mas não sorria dessa vez. Draco parecia sentir raiva.

Ela sem querer deixou cair o talher de sua mão se assustando e fazendo Rony, Gina e Harry olharem para ela. Ela sorriu sem graça, pegou o garfo e voltou a comer. Seus olhos foram para a mesa da Sonserina novamente, porém Malfoy tinha sumido. Ela olhou pelo grande salão e nada do louro.

-O que houve, Hermione? –Harry perguntou.

-Deve estar procurando Malfoy... –Ron disse quase inaudívelmente, mas Hermione o ouviu, virou em sua direção e o encarou com a boca entreaberta.

-O que você... disse?

Harry e Gina também olhavam para o garoto que inocentemente respondeu:

-Nada.

Hermione franziu o cenho enquanto continuava a encarar o menino com curiosidade. Ron deu uma leve levantada de sobrancelha.

O jantar passou sem mais nada importante. Harry e Gina continuavam a tentar por os dois na conversa, mas não adiantou.

Eles voltaram a sala comunal da Grifinória onde usualmente eles ficavam conversando até que algum monitor os "expulsasse" de lá. Desta vez, depois de 10 minutos de conversa entre Harry e Gina, Hermione disse:

-Gente, estou indo dormir.

-Mas já? – perguntou Gina.

-É, quero descansar. – a menina disse com um sorriso amarelo e saiu. Enquanto fechava a porta do dormitório percebeu que Ronald também havia se levantado para se recolher mais cedo.

Estranhamente, Hermione pegou no sono na mesma hora que encostou no travesseiro. Depois do que pareceram minutos, a menina acordou. Havia muitas nuvens no céu, porém o Sol brilhava, mesmo que fracamente.

Ela percorreu o olhar pelo dormitório e percebeu que foi a primeira a acordar. Ela tentou voltar a dormir, mas não conseguiu.

Ela mirou o teto uns minutos, pensando em nada e foi bom, nada com que se preocupar. Entretanto seus pensamentos logo começaram a surgir agitados. O que Draco havia dito para Rony afinal? Ela queria falar com ele o quanto antes. Tinha que haver uma saída.

Ela pensou que tinha encontrado uma, que tudo estava resolvido quando Rony aparentemente tinha perdoado ela, mas estava errada. Nada passou de uma daquelas visões que aparecem pelo deserto que são tão reais quanto o que seus olhos podem ver, porém tão falsas quanto o que some ao toque. E agora novamente ela está presa num labirinto de tijolos sem saída. Entretanto, a menina achava que tal coisa não existia, não ter saída. Ela encontraria uma solução. Ela tinha que.

Hermione forçou seus pensamentos a se calarem. Todas as meninas ainda estavam dormindo. Ela rolou na cama até seu malão, pegou um livro e começou a estudar.

-Você realmente está prestes a perder a cabeça. – Gina olhava com espanto para Hermione que havia lido umas 5 páginas até aquele momento. – Com isso de estudar, eu digo. Acho que você tem que descansar, mulher.

-Descansar? Temos prova daqui a dois dias. – Hermione sentiu como se tivesse ouvido o maior absurdo de sua vida.

-Eu sei. –Gina falou com os olhos arregalados. – Bom, descansar antes das provas funciona pra mim. Você deveria tentar...

-Sem chances.

Gina rolou os olhos e disse:

-Se arrume pra gente poder descer.

-Já vou, mãe - Hermione disse com um sorriso no rosto.

As meninas se arrumaram e foram direto para o grande salão onde, como sabiam, encontraram Harry e Rony já tomando o café da manhã. Nenhum dos dois falava nada.

Elas disseram "bom dia" aos meninos que também responderam.

Hermione sentou-se do lado de Rony, novamente de frente para a mesa da Sonserina, porém desta vez ela não deixou seus olhos irem naquela direção.

As panquecas estavam deliciosas e ela comeu mais do que normalmente fazia. Seus amigos também notaram isso e quando a menina colocou o último pedaço na boca ela viu que os três a olhavam com um sorriso começando a aparecer.

-Quê? – perguntou intrigada. –Estão maravilhosas.

-Ok, Rony – Gina disse arrancando risada de todos.

-Hermione, passa o suco de abóbora pra mim? – Rony pediu. Ele parecia normal. Sem tom algum em sua voz.

-Aqui – a menina passou a garrafa para o menino e suas mãos se encostaram. Como acontecia nos filmes trouxas que Hermione já vira com seus pais, ela ficou parada alguns segundos aproveitando a eletricidade que passava de Rony para ela. A melhor parte era que o menino parecia sentir o mesmo.

Ele foi o primeiro a se desligar, ruborizando que nem Hermione.

Após o café, Gina se despediu dos três amigos que foram para a aula.

Eles não sabiam se era porque era a última aula antes das provas ou se havia outro motivo, mas os alunos estavam inquietos e tagarelas, o que irritou Hermione um bocado, pois ela tentava prestar atenção a aula sem muito sucesso. A professora tentava calar os alunos o que funcionava por alguns minutos e depois eles voltavam ao que estavam fazendo.

-Desiste. –disse Harry.

-O que está acontecendo com essas pessoas? – Hermione estava bem irritada.

Os meninos deram de ombros. Eles também não pareciam se importar muito.

-Vamos à biblioteca depois? –perguntou a menina.

Harry e Rony fizeram cara feia, mas assentiram.

Por um instante tudo parecia normal, como era antes de tudo. Isso era tão reconfortante para Hermione. Fazia a menina ser preenchida pelos bons momentos que os três já tiveram. Era tudo mais fácil de certa forma.

A aula acabou e eles foram até a biblioteca que não estava tão cheia quanto Hermione pensou que estaria. Vai ver todos adotaram a idéia de "descansar antes da prova" que Gina falou.

Os meninos passaram o resto do dia inteiro na biblioteca, saindo apenas para almoçar e voltando depois com Ginny que, por insistência de Hermione, estudou.

Mais ou menos três horas após o almoço e de extremo silêncio e concentração, Harry desiste:

-É isso. Eu paro por aqui. – O menino jogou o livro na mesa e assistiu Hermione se levantar e se assustou pensando que a menina ia fazer o mesmo, porém ela começou a procurar outro livro na prateleira.

Rony também desistira assim como Ginny. Eles conversavam enquanto Mione procurava o tal livro.

_Não é possível... Ele devia estar aqui_

Hermione checou a prateleira umas quatro vezes e depois foi para a de trás e nada do livro. Ela voltou, estressada, para onde os meninos e Gina estavam. Eles riam de alguma coisa e Mione só pensou em como eles conseguiam fazer aquilo e voltou à sua pesquisa nas prateleiras.

-Hey, Hermione, nós vamos para a sala da Gryffa. – Rony falou.

-Okay. – a menina respondeu quase não dando atenção ao que Rony disse.

-Vamos! – Gina disse empolgada.

Hermione bufou e disse sem, novamente, olhar para eles:

-Estou estudando.

Ela ouviu a bufada dos três e ela apenas rolou os olhos. Mione olhou em volta, pras prateleiras mais distantes e para os outros corredores se perguntando apenas se tinham mudado o livro de posição.

-Pare um pouco, Mione. Você já tem estudado muito. –Harry tentou.

-O que você está procurando afinal? –perguntou Gina impaciente.

-Malfoy? – Rony disse e Hermione finalmente olhou para eles.

Gina olhava incrédula para o irmão assim como Harry e Hermione só mantinha sua boca aberta como se fosse dizer algo. Mas o que poderia ser dito?

-Tenho certeza que ele não vem aqui hoje, mas se você for até as masmorras, quem sabe...

O ruivo dizia as palavras com uma raiva controlada, porém Mione podia senti-la.

-Vamos. –Harry disse puxando Rony pelo braço.

-Ron, você pode ficar aqui pra conversarmos? – disse decididamente. Ele estava conseguindo irritá-la muito mais do que o desaparecimento do livro estava. Era hora de por os pingos nos is, como diriam os trouxas.

Harry e Gina saíram da biblioteca olhando toda hora pra trás, mas nem Hermione nem Rony prestaram atenção neles. Ambos se olhavam intensamente.

Cap. 12 – _Bombarda Máxima!_

-Tem certeza que não quer o Malfoy no meu lugar? – provocou o menino.

-Você quer, por favor, parar de fazer isso! –disse quase gritando.

O ruivo parou na mesma hora, mas ficou sério, quase raivoso.

-Porque você, simplesmente, não me ouve? – suplicou.

Depois de alguns segundos Ron disse:

-Porque nada do que você disser vai mudar o que você fez. –o menino falou calmamente.

-Eu sei... – a menina disse e abaixou a cabeça. –Eu só quero te contar o que realmente aconteceu.

Ele riu. Como se ele não soubesse o que ela havia feito... Ela não ia conseguir apagar aquelas imagens asquerosas que o menino tinha produzido dela e de Malfoy juntos se... se beijando. Ele pensara que conseguiria deixar isso pra lá, e ele realmente tentou com todas as suas forças apagar tudo e recomeçar, mas era uma luta difícil demais.

Como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, Hermione falou:

-Me deixe tentar. –O menino não falou nada, então Hermione insistiu. - Por favor?

E Ron disse com um suspiro:

-Ok, me divirta. – Seu olhar era duro e parecia irredutível como antes. Com um pouco de medo e com muita raiva de Malfoy, Hermione começou:

-É, eu beijei ele sim e como eu já disse os motivos ainda não estão claros.

Rony riu sarcasticamente, tentando disfarçar a dor que essas palavras lhe trouxeram.

-Estou falando sério. Eu podia inventar desculpas, mas eu estou dizendo a verdade.

Rony apenas a olhava incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa

.

-Foi tudo muito estranho. Eu tinha plena consciência do que estava acontecendo... até que... ele encostava em mim. – Hermione disse meio receosa de ser demais para o ruivo, porém foi o que ocorrera. O menino não apresentou nenhuma reação grande. Apenas arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e Hermione pensou que isso era bom, que ele finalmente pretendia ouvi-la.

- E quando isso acontecia –prosseguiu – Era como se ele me fizesse esquecer quem ele era, esquecer quem eu era e pelo que eu lutava. Essa sensação não foi nada boa, acredite. Eu queria me afastar e lançar qualquer feitiço sobre ele, mas eu simplesmente não podia. Infelizmente, se eu te disser que não gostei do beijo eu estarei mentindo.

Ron virou-se na direção contrária, mas não ameaçou sair. Hermione pensou que chegara muito perto de seu limite, entretanto continuou:

-Mas a partir do momento que ele se afastava de mim, a minha consciência voltava e eu sentia nojo de mim mesma. Nojo por estar traindo a mim e tudo. Me sentia suja e o arrependida. O que eu mais desejava era acabar com aquilo, acabar com ele. Porém eu não achava saída. Eu tentei, mas ele obviamente não consentia. E aí Harry descobriu, e foi horrível porque eu só me sentia pior a cada minuto e não compreendia... eu não compreendo o que me levou até aquilo, o que eu estava pensando ao trocar meus amigos, a traí-los por causa daquele verme. Gina sempre ficou do meu lado e ela realmente me ajudou.

- E como Harry superou? – era a primeira vez que o menino falava, mas ele continuava de costas pra ela.

- Bom, acho que ele só... superou. Ele viu uma das vezes que eu tentei me livrar do Malfoy e apesar de estar sempre lá, ele pode enxergar em meus olhos toda vergonha e arrependimento que eu sentia.

Houve um silêncio mútuo. Rony porque estava tentando compreender e Hermione por estar tentando decidir o que falar. Porém ambos estavam tentando.

- Por que você resolveu me falar?

- Porque eu realmente gosto de você. Eu... quero ser sincera.

- Você sabe que Draco passou sua frente e me contou as coisas né? Bom, do jeito dele, mas... porque você demorou tanto?

- Pois eu sabia como você agiria depois disso. E eu também sabia que as minhas chances de ficar com você após te contar seriam nulas e por isso eu demorei tanto. Me doía tanto saber que não ficaríamos. E Ron... – ela se aproximou do menino e levou sua mão ao ombro dele que não a afastou, mas nada fez. – eu amo você – ela disse quase baixo demais - sempre amei, mas toda aquela infantilidade do meu orgulho me impedia de reconhecer isso.

- Você não foi a única. – Rony finalmente se virou, porém não a olhou nos olhos e sim para o lado.

- O que? – Hermione estava realmente surpresa pelo que ele havia dito, mas estava ansiosa pelo que viria.

- Também nunca tive coragem de admitir.

- Oh.

E os seus olhos se encontraram. Houve mais um tempo de puro silêncio. Mione tentava entender o que se passava em seus olhos, porém as portas ainda continuavam fechadas. Ele parecia tentar fazer o mesmo, a diferença era que ele não encontraria resistência, pois Hermione não tinha mais nada a esconder.

A menina queria, mas tinha medo de falar alguma coisa que pudesse acabar com aquele momento. Todavia, antes que ela pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, Rony suspirou e começou a andar para fora da biblioteca.

-Rony... espera. – Porque ele estava indo embora? Ele não havia dito nada sobre o que iria acontecer.

O ruivo parou onde estava e se virou. Seu rosto era neutro, não havia nenhuma emoção escapando de nenhum lugar.

-Você... –Ela não sabia o que falar – Você... vai me perdoar? – Foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça.

Eles se olharam mais uma vez. Hermione estava muito apreensiva e um frio tomava conta de sua barriga, porém a resposta não veio. Ele simplesmente se virou e a deixou na sala sozinha, sem dar uma palavra e nem mesmo mostrar qualquer sinal.

E foi isso.

Hermione assistiu Ron sair da biblioteca sem uma vez olhar pra trás. A menina, furiosa, se sentou no banco e se virou para os livros.

Será que ela perdeu alguma parte da conversa? Pois sinceramente a atitude do menino não fazia nenhum sentido.

Ela se sentia boba, como se fosse uma criancinha que acabara de admitir seu amor por um adulto (o que não era o caso de Ron).

-Bom, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer. – Hermione concluiu com um sussurro pra si.

Os dias que precederam as provas, já sem aulas, Hermione passou estudando e evitando encontrar Harry, Gina e principalmente Rony. Ela não se ocuparia mais com isso até o final das provas. Foi o que prometera a si mesma.

Um dia antes do início da prova, à noite, porém Gina conseguiu encontrá-la na biblioteca.

-Onde você estava? – disse a menina.

-Estudando. – disse Hermione disse sem tirar os olhos do livro que estava lendo.

-Como agora. –Gina disse com uma risadinha olhando a pilha de livro e pergaminho que estava na mesa da sala comunal da Grifinória onde elas se encontravam.

Hermione não disse mais nada e nem Gina por alguns minutos.

-Mione? –Gina chamou, tentando fazer com que Hermione a olhasse, o que não adiantou.

-Sim.

-Pode olhar pra mim alguns segundos?

Gina pediu e Hermione olhou-a meio impaciente.

-O que é?

-Preciso que você venha comigo. –Gina disse decididamente.

-Quê? Pra quê?

-Só venha.

-Não, estou estudando, não está vendo?

-Sim, eu estou e eu tenho certeza que você já sabe isso mais do que a própria pessoa que escreveu esse livro.

Hermione apenas a olhou.

-Por favor! Não vamos demorar, eu prometo.

Mione se deu por vencida e seguiu a ruiva de má vontade.

-Você pode me dizer pelo menos o que é?

-Deixe de ser ansiosa. – Gina falou se lembrando da vez que levou Hermione pra ver Ron terminando com Lilá. Mas desta vez seria muito melhor. Se Merlin e Deus quisessem.

As meninas viraram algumas esquerdas e direitas pelos corredores do castelo que tinha pouca gente.

-Já está quase na hora de não podermos mais sair. – disse Hermione emburrada.

-Chegamos. – Gina parecia bem animada. – Faça silêncio, ok?

-Escutar mais conversas Gina? Me recuso! – Hermione disse e já ia saindo quando Gina a segurou pelo pulso.

-Ouça.

Gina parecia decidida a não deixar Hermione sair dali. Então ela bufou e imitou a ruiva colando a orelha na porta. Gina pegou sua varinha e da ponta dela saiu um pontinho vermelho que passou por debaixo da porta.

Gina viu a cara de curiosidade de Hermione e disse:

-Harry e Rony estão estudando com Neville e Luna aí.

Dentro da sala, Harry não parava de olhar pra porta pra ver se tinha algum sinal. Apesar de ele continuar achando que nem ele, nem Gina e nem ninguém deveria se meter no assunto de Ron e Mione ele concordou com a namorada em fazer isso. Neville e Luna estavam entretidos demais com os bichos que tinham no fundo da sala e não seriam problema.

Harry finalmente viu o sinal vermelho de Gina, suspirou e começou:

-Então Ron, o que Hermione falou com você na biblioteca?

Rony olhou para Harry meio intrigado, mas falou:

-Ela... me disse o que aconteceu com ela e com Malfoy.

-Tudo?

-Sim, sim

-E aí? – quis saber Harry.

-E aí, que eu ouvi o que ela disse.

_Isso vai ser difícil_ – pensou Harry – aparentemente Rony não tinha qualquer vontade de falar sobre isso.

-E depois?

Rony se levantou da mesa meio raivoso e disse:

- E depois nada! Ou você acha que eu ia correr pros braços dela?

Harry pensava em como os dois eram tão ridiculamente orgulhosos.

Rony encostou na mesa e Harry se levantou calmamente.

-Ela me magoou, Harry.

-Como se você não tivesse feito o mesmo, não é?

Ron olhou pro amigo. Ele sabia que aquilo era verdade, mas Rony também sabia que Harry estava tentando fazer ele ficar com Hermione. Ok, isso era idiota.

-Eu sei.

-Então qual é o problema Ronald?

Rony respirou fundo e falou:

-O problema é que... eu sinto nojo dela Harry... Do que ela fez...

Harry engoliu seco.

Do outro lado da porta, as palavras foram perfurando Hermione como estacas. Mas ela não se sentia de todo triste; a maior parte de suas células gritavam de raiva e o que ela queria era entrar naquela sala e jogar o pior tipo de feitiço naquele ruivo idiota.

O pior era saber que tudo o que ela havia feito não adiantara de nada. Todos os pontos que ela mudou, todas as chances que ela pegou não foram suficientes. Ela havia praticamente virado outra pessoa e pra que? Pra conseguir o perdão de um babaca daqueles.

Gina a observava com um olhar receoso. Ela conseguia perceber o sangue da amiga fervendo e só o que vinha a sua cabeça era como o irmão dela podia ser tão... tão... Na verdade ela realmente não tinha uma palavra perfeita pra isso.

Sem fazer nada apesar de tudo, Hermione saiu de onde estava. Gina apenas a olhou. Não podia segui-la mesmo que quisesse; sentia-se envergonhada do que fizera. Com a ajuda de seu maravilhoso irmão acabara de destruir Hermione.

-Mas eu a amo.

-Gina voltou a cabeça pra sala e percebeu que Ron continuava a falar. Ela ficou alguns segundos congelada.

Ron olhava pela janela e Harry o olhava com um pequeno sorriso na cara.

-Isso. Eu a amo. Mesmo depois do caso com Malfoy. –ele se virou pra Harry que o encarava em silêncio. –Eu sou um idiota?

-É. –Harry finalmente disse. –Mas não por isso.

Rony franziu o cenho e Harry continuou:

-Você é um idiota por não tê-la perdoado ainda.

Ronald ficou calado o olhando. Sabia que isso era verdade.

-Eu sei. Mas quando eu penso nela com Malfoy...

-Rony! Isso já acabou há muito tempo! Não existe mais Hermione e Draco e você sabe muito bem que ela faria de tudo que pudesse pra apagar isso. –disse Harry impaciente, com a voz um pouco alterada. Ele andou até Ron, colocou uma mão em seu ombro e com receio de que ou Luna ou Neville resolvessem perguntar o que estava acontecendo, ele abaixou a voz e continuou:

-Escuta, realmente não há nada que mude o que ela fez. Nem mesmo um vira-tempo resolveria. Mas já passou da hora de virar o capítulo e começar uma nova página, não acha?

Rony assentiu e Harry o abraçou. Apesar de discordar do jeito que ele agiu, imaginava o quanto aquilo era doloroso pra ele.

Do lado de fora Gina olhava a cena ainda um pouco paralisada. Como raios ela iria fazer pra Hermione ouvir isso? Gina tinha certeza que a amiga não acreditaria nela imaginando que tudo não passava de uma tentativa de amenizar a situação.

Os meninos saíram da sala ainda abraçados e olharam para Gina parada na porta. A menina parecia bem confusa, Harry logo ficou um pouco preocupado e perguntou:

-O que houve Gina?

-Hermione – a menina falou simplesmente.

-O que tem ela? – quis saber Ron.

-Ela ouviu a conversa. – informou Harry ainda preocupado com a expressão de Gina.

-Isso é... bom... não? –Rony estava confuso.

-Ela só ouviu metade. – disse Gina, triste. – Mas especificamente até a parte do nojo.

_**We wi**__**ll be together again**_

_**All just a dream in the end.**_

Cap. 13 - Ultimato

Provas, provas, provas e provas. Essa foi a rotina de Hermione na semana que antecedia o Natal. Ela não precisara se esforçar muito para tirar boas notas, porém o fez mesmo assim. Queria cada segundo do seu dia consumido por isso, só queria seus pensamentos voltados para o estudo. Entretanto algumas poucas vezes era inundada com as lembranças da última conversa que ouvira entre Harry e Rony.

_Eu sinto nojo dela Harry..._

A voz de Ron teimava em dizer, fazendo eco em sua cabeça.

Hermione chacoalhou a cabeça percebendo o lugar onde estava. A sala estava cheia de alunos com suas provas descansadas em suas respectivas mesas. Alguns pareciam ter certa facilidade com a prova enquanto outros estavam a ponto de se descabelar.

Ela se ajeitou na cadeira e percebeu sua prova logo a frente assim como os demais. Faltava apenas uma questão e após consultar o relógio constatou que ainda tinha tempo de sobra.

Sem permissão, seus olhos começaram a varrer a sala, sabe se lá a procura de que. Com cuidado para que o professor não achasse que ela estava colando, viu que Harry estava sentado na fileira ao seu lado. Ele parecia compenetrado, mas assim que o olhar da menina se dirigiu a ele, o mesmo a olhou e depois de poucos segundos lhe deu um sorriso. Hermione retribuiu timidamente, mas logo parou, pois Rony, que estava logo atrás de Harry, também a olhava sem expressão, no entanto.

Mione virou sua cabeça pra frente e bufou de raiva. Um barulho de um objeto caindo no chão lhe chamou atenção apesar de baixo. Ela olhou na direção oposta da fileira dos meninos e com um susto percebeu Malfoy encarando-a.

Ela simplesmente não conseguiu soltar seu olhar e eles ficaram "presos" por alguns minutos até que Malfoy riu baixinho, mas sombriamente.

Hermione virou-se pra frente novamente, marcou a última questão, levantou-se, foi até a mesa do professor para entregar a prova e deixou a sala com passadas rápidas.

O tempo do lado de fora estava bastante nebuloso e havia uma alta probabilidade de cair um temporal.

A menina foi diretamente para seu quarto e lá ficou estudando até a hora do jantar.

-Posso me sentar aqui? – disse uma voz doce logo a sua frente.

-Claro Luna.

Hermione vinha se sentando sozinha nas refeições por esses tempos, o que era ao mesmo tempo ruim e bastante gratificante.

Ao momento em que Luna chegou, a janela do Grande Salão foi iluminada com uma luz branca seguido de um estrondo vindo do lado de fora. Hermione percebeu que uma verdadeira queda d'água ocorria atrás da janela.

-Pasquim?

Hermione pegou da mão estendida de Luna o jornal que já conhecia. Pra falar a verdade, Mione nunca foi de se juntar com Luna, mas ela estava bastante agradecida pela loura estar ali agora, mesmo que já tenha achado que a menina era bem esquisita. Não que ela não fosse mais, ela só queria ter se livrado de seus "preconceitos" antes. Ela sentiu na pele o que é ser acusada injustamente e ser chamada de certos nomes. Na verdade, Luna era até bem parecida com Hermione.

-Luna, eu... –Hermione ia se desculpar, mas a loura a cortou.

-Tem alguma coisa te preocupando?

-Er... – Mione encarou meio assustada. -...Não exatamente. São coisas que... aconteceram.

-Elas vão se resolver, sabe? –Luna falava tão simples como se estivesse comentando o tempo. –Mas não vai ser fácil... Nunca é. E você já deve ter percebido isso, certo? – a menina tinha um sorriso enorme.

Hermione nesse momento percebeu que gostava de Luna. Mas era quando ela estava calada.

Quando Mione pensou que ela havia terminado e já estava pensando numa desculpa pra ir embora a menina continuou.

-Vencer é difícil. Perdoar é difícil. Mas a gente nunca tem exatamente o que quer, sabe? Às vezes a gente tem que fazer algo simplesmente porque é o certo, mesmo que pareça errado. Aprender. É por isso que passamos pelas coisas.

Hermione tinha os olhos arregalados. Ou alguém tinha colocado algo bem duvidoso numa poção e dado para Luna ou ela andara lendo muitos livros de auto-ajuda trouxas.

-Luna, eu... – tentou novamente, mas conseguiu continuar. –Desculpe, tenho que ir.

Hermione se levantou.

-Claro. – a voz da loura respondeu. –Cuidado com os corredores do castelo. Eles estão cheios de zomzóbulos.

Mione a olhou por alguns segundos e logo deixou o lugar. As palavras de Luna rodaram por sua cabeça, mas a menina apenas riu.

Mais tarde, após estudar Hermione deitou-se e tentou dormir. Mas não conseguia. Era como se algo muito forte estivesse a impedindo.

Ela sentou na ponta da cama, respirou algumas vezes. A chuva ainda caia do lado de fora e os trovões ainda gritavam. Ela desceu para a sala da grifinória e se sentou em frente a lareira.

Veio um silêncio profundo. Não se ouvia nada além da chuva do lado de fora. Isso permaneceu algum tempo, porém foi interrompido por um barulho que parecia vir dos corredores. Na verdade, parecia vir do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Hermione olhou em direção a porta e nada. O barulho chegou aos seus ouvidos mais uma vez e Mione decidiu checar pra ver o que era.

Vagarosamente ela andou até a porta e abriu apenas um pequeno pedaço, milagrosamente, sem acordar a Mulher.

Nada. O castelo parecia estar totalmente vazio. O barulho veio novamente e Hermione congelou. Ela abriu a porta mais um pouco e não o fez mais, pois não queria testar sua sorte com o quadro. Ela se espremeu pela fresta da porta apenas para checar do lado de fora e quase gritou quando viu Madame Nor-ra parada logo a sua frente, olhando-a diretamente. Hermione colocou a mão na boca, entrou e fechou a porta do retrato.

Apesar de assustada, ela foi deitar-se e bem rápido caiu no sono.

Logo cedo na manhã, Hermione levantou-se para tomar café da manhã.

O Grande Salão da Grifinória tinha apenas alguns poucos estudantes que haviam caído da cama. A maioria deles tinha um livro escondendo seus rostos.

Vinte minutos mais tarde a menina andava pelos corredores em direção aos jardins do castelo. Pegou o costume de ir pra lá antes das provas para relaxar. Apesar disso, teve que ficar em baixo da "proteção" do castelo por causa da chuva. Ela se encostou na parede e olhou a chuva cair.

-Se preparando para as provas, Hermione?

Hermione se assustou com a voz e depois de novo por reconhecer seu dono.

Draco Malfoy estava parado alguns centímetros atrás. Tinha olheiras e o cabelo um pouco molhado. Ela se perguntou se ele estaria andando pela chuva. Ele tinha uma postura tensa e apesar de lhe chamar pelo primeiro nome, sua voz não era nada gentil e sua boca na verdade estava retraída juntamente com seu nariz naquela mais que conhecida cara de nojo.

Mione podia ter explodido, mas ela estava cansada de tudo. Com isso ela disse apenas sem muita vontade:

-O que você quer Malfoy?

-Você. – Ele parecia sério.

-Ah não! Mais uma vez não. –Hermione protestou e já ia saindo do lugar quando Malfoy a segurou pelo braço, levando-a de volta pro lugar onde estava.

-Me solta!

-Você não pode me dizer o que fazer!

-Olha Malfoy, sinceramente você tem que se decidir se me odeia ou não. Melhor! Já decidi por você. Você me odeia. Agora me deixa em paz! Já lhe dei um soco, já lhe lancei um feitiço e você não cai na real? Qual o seu problema, hein? –Hermione disse com a voz bem alterada e depois o empurrou.

Sem dizer uma palavra Malfoy a encostou na parede e lhe chapou um beijo nos lábios.

Hermione conseguiu se desvencilhar e lhe esbofeteou no rosto.

Malfoy riu.

-Você vai ser minha Granger. Não importa o que eu tenha que fazer ou com quem eu tenha que mexer. Você ouviu?

Mione riu sem humor e disse:

-Não tenho problemas auditivos.

Num movimento rápido, Malfoy a encostou novamente na parede, mas ao invés de beijar seus lábios, foi em direção ao pescoço da menina que ficou travada. A respiração do louro levantou os cabelos da nuca da menina que já estava com a mão na varinha. Ele beijou levemente seu pescoço e foi em direção a seus lábios parando apenas alguns poucos centímetros de distância. Rindo novamente, o menino se distanciou.

-Você me dá nojo Malfoy! – Hermione falou alto o suficiente pra Draco ouvir, mas o menino nada fez.

Não querendo pensar no que acontecera a menina consultou seu relógio e correu para a prova.

Quando chegou a sala, esta já estava cheia e a menina recebeu alguns olhares quando entrou. Ela ignorou e começou com o que seria seu penúltimo dia de prova.

Terminou a prova rapidamente, infelizmente. Isso fez sua cabeça se encher rápido de mais de tudo.

Ela também não falava com Gina a algum tempo. Ela precisava de uma amiga agora, mesmo que a ruiva estivesse diretamente envolvida com o que acontecera. O problema é que ela havia "sumido".

Hermione avistou algumas vezes, Harry e Rony de longe na biblioteca e eles pareciam estar dando o máximo de si pra se concentrar. Gina, porém nunca estava com eles.

Isso preocupava a menina de certa forma, mas provavelmente ela estava estudando. Pelo menos era o que ela esperava.

Ela estava na biblioteca agora. Parecia mais seguro que antigamente, afinal Malfoy não aparecera mais por ali.

De repente a curiosidade a queimou quando a menina lembrou que o louro conversara com Rony. Tinha uma parte dela que desejava muito saber o que ele havia dito, mas a outra gritava que era melhor esquecer isso. E ainda tinha sua outra conversa com Malfoy. Era incrível como ele conseguia destruir tudo de bom, tudo o que ela desejava.

Após ler mais um pouco de "Hogwarts: Uma história" a menina parou um pouco com o intuito de descansar a mente. Olhou para os dois lados quase involuntariamente e como esperava não havia ninguém.

Eram essas horas que ela desejava mais que tudo que nada tivesse acontecido. Como antes sentira, sentia falta da facilidade de estar junto de Harry e principalmente de Rony. Sem culpa, sem desejos de voltar atrás. Só aquele sentimento de querer se jogar nos braços do ruivo o mais rápido possível e não sair mais.

Eram essas horas que se arrastavam e pareciam nada mais que uma eternidade.

Eram horas que ela reconhecia a solidão e percebia que havia simplesmente nada.

Ela deu um longo suspiro e deitou sua cabeça em cima do livro. Poucos segundos depois seus olhos fecharam.

-Olá Hermione. – disse uma voz tímida.

Mione abriu os olhos, alarmada e rapidamente levantou a cabeça reparando na menina que estava parada logo a sua frente.

-Gina.

Ela sorriu, se levantou e abraçou a ruiva que parecia surpresa.

-Tenho me perguntado por onde você andava.

Hermione falou.

-Estou com síndrome de Hermione.

Ambas riram, mas Gina logo ficou séria.

Puxando uma cadeira pra se sentar na frente de Hermione, a menina começou:

-Hermione, eu... não sei nem por onde começar.

Mione sabia o que viria a seguir.

-Você não precisa me pedir desculpas Gina. Eu sei que você estava tentando ajudar e sinceramente, não é sua culpa que seu irmão é um idiota.

-Mas ainda assim quero me desculpar.

-Desculpas aceitas. –Hermione disse prontamente.

-E eu queria te pedir uma coisa. –Gina disse calmamente.

Hermione esperou alguns segundos e ouviu Gina falando:

-Eu sei que isso é difícil, mas eu queria... eu quero que você passe o Natal conosco.

-Não posso. –Mione nem hesitou em responder.

-Ah, por favor, Hermione! Eu sei! Eu sei que você não quer ir por causa do Ron, mas... por favor! – Gina suspirou e continuou. – Te prometo que ficaremos juntas e longe dele. Eu só... não quero ficar lá sozinha.

Mione franziu a sobrancelha.

-Como assim sozinha? O Harry vai pra lá, certo?

Gina apenas respondeu que sim com a cabeça.

Hermione olhou a amiga direito. Tinha algo errado.

-Aconteceu algo Gina?

Os olhos da ruiva se encheram um pouco de lágrimas, mas ela logo respondeu:

-Eu e Harry não estamos mais juntos.

_Isso explica algumas coisas... _– Hermione pensou na distância de Harry e no "sumiço" de Gina. E de repente ela se encheu de culpa pensando que ela deixara sua amiga na mão por só se importar apenas com o que ela estava sentindo.

-Mas... o que ele fez?

-Eu recebi uma carta. –Gina respirou fundo. –Dizendo que Harry estava escondendo uma coisa e me dando o local pra eu descobrir o que era. E quando eu cheguei ao tal lugar... eu... eu vi Harry com Vane.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e deu um abraço na amiga que finalmente deixou as lágrimas escaparem. Tudo bem, isso passava de todos os níveis de estranhisse das coisas que estavam acontecendo atualmente. Hermione sabia que Harry é louco por Gina e que o que ele quer de Vane é distância. Ela estava deixando escapar alguma coisa.

-Gina, você tem certeza disso? – perguntou Hermione, agora olhando nos olhos da menina.

Ela assentiu e depois de alguns segundos:

-Não deu pra ver seus rostos por que os braços atrapalham e o que eu menos queria ver naquela hora era aquela agarração. Porque você pergunta isso?

Bom, estranho novamente. A única pessoa que Harry já se agarrou tinha sido com Gina. (Isso ela ouviu numa conversa pouco conveniente de Harry e Rony sobre "agarração" algum tempo atrás. Depois de perceberem que a menina não se sentia nada a vontade com isso, eles nunca mais retomaram o assunto, perto dela pelo menos.)

Alguns poucos segundos se passaram quando ela se lembrou de duas frases que tinha ouvido recentemente.

_Cuidado com os corredores do castelo. Eles estão cheios de zomzóbulos._

_Não importa o que eu tenha que fazer ou com quem eu tenha que mexer._

Essas frases de Luna e Draco pareciam. de alguma forma, conectadas. Essa constatação lhe deu algo que ela não gostava nada, nada.

-Você chegou a conversar com Harry?

-Claro que não! Ele com certeza negaria. A única coisa que fiz foi terminar tudo sem lhe dar chances de dizer isso. Eu sinceramente não agüentaria.

Hermione ficou algum tempo olhando-a, apenas pensando.

-O que foi Hermione? Você sabe de alguma coisa?

-Não... mas eu tenho uma teoria.

-Que? De que?

-Gina, eu não acho que quem você viu foi o Harry.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos.

-Mas... claro que foi! Você está tentando protegê-lo? –Gina levantou bruscamente da cadeira, mas Hermione a segurou pelo braço.

-Calma... é só que eu acho que isso foi obra de Malfoy.

-Malfoy? Mas por que? Porque eu? Isso não faz sentido...

Hermione suspirou e disse:

-Acho que isso é um ultimato.

-Um o que?

-Ultimato.

-Eu entendi Hermione, quero saber o por que.

-Ah tá.

Hermione contou toda a conversa.

Gina num ato de revolta bateu com a mão na mesa.

-Eu estou cansada desse garoto!

-Imagine eu. –Hermione riu sem humor. Isso deixou a ruiva meio sem graça, mas ela continuou.

-Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa Hermione!

Hermione assentiu.

-Eu sei disso.

-E eu acho que sei o que fazer. –Gina disse confiante.

Cap. 14 – Playing with fire

As provas finalmente acabaram e a última coisa que fariam em Hogwarts naquele ano seria a última visita ao vilarejo de Hogsmedale antes do Natal.

Visivelmente todos os alunos, que conseguiram a permissão de seus pais, preenchiam o ar do lugar com ansiedade e excitação. Conferiam suas listas de presentes para o natal: doces, objetos mágicos, entre outras coisas.

Hermione estava agora na sala comunal da Grifinória sentada de frente para uma janela.

O tempo era ameaçador, mas não parecia que de fato as gotas de água cairiam. Apesar disso, o frio, comum nesta época, parecia cada vez maior e por isso apenas alguns alunos se arriscavam do lado de fora do castelo.

Desviando seu olhar da janela, para dentro da sala, Hermione reparou num casal sentado no sofá bem em frente a ela. Ela não sabia seus nomes, apenas que eles eram de dois anos abaixo. Mas nada disso lhe chamou atenção.

Eles se olhavam tão apaixonadamente que mesmo que eles não percebessem como Hermione estava encarando, ela sentia vergonha. Ainda sim ela não conseguia desviar o olhar.

-Prometa que irá me visitar nas férias – a menina disse ternamente.

-Mas é claro amor. Como se eu conseguisse ficar longe de você por tanto tempo. – o menino explicou, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

A menina deu um profundo suspiro apaixonado e disse, olhando diretamente nos olhos do garoto:

-Eu te amo.

O menino sorriu ainda mais e falou:

-Eu te amo mais.

De repente enjoada, Hermione finalmente parou de encarar os dois e seus olhos bateram em... Rony.

Ele estava olhando-a e provavelmente tinha visto ela encarando o casal. Hermione desejava saber o que estava na cabeça dele agora, mas de repente uma lembrança lhe atingiu friamente:

_Eu sinto nojo dela Harry..._

Hermione sinceramente perdera a conta de quantas vezes acordara de noite, após um pesadelo com essa frase ainda brincando em seus ouvidos. Ela teve êxito em bloquear isso acordada, mas dormir era como se abaixasse todas as suas guardas.

Sem qualquer expressão ela olhou para Harry que estava logo ao lado do ruivo, mas ele não a olhava. Sua cabeça estava virada para a direção oposta, para outra pessoa.

Gina.

Ela conversava a poucos metros de Harry com Kátia Bell, mas não parecia sequer notar a presença do garoto.

Uns dois minutos depois, Ginny começou a andar na direção de Hermione, sorrindo.

Mione sorriu de volta a medida que pode, sem antes perceber que Rony ainda a olhava.

-Como estão os preparativos? –Gina perguntou apontando para a cabeça da menina.

-Eu não sei Gina. –Hermione disse franzindo o cenho. –Você realmente acha que isso vai funcionar?

-Sabemos que vai. O certo é perguntar se você não quer desistir.

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

-Só checando. –A menina abraçou Hermione.

-É só que ele pode tentar algo no meio do caminho. –disse preocupada.

-Tomaremos precauções contra isso ok? – Gina disse – Não saberemos o que acontecerá se não tentarmos.

-Eu sei, mas ainda não consigo me permitir ficar confiante.

-Consigo ver Mione, mas precisamos. –Gina soava mais confiante do que realmente sentia.

-Er... oi.

Hermione levantou a cabeça assustada em direção a voz, mas se tranqüilizou ao ver Harry. Profundamente ela esperava que fosse Ron, mas o menino continuava onde estava, só que dessa vez tinha sua cabeça encostada no sofá e olhava o teto.

-Oi Harry – apenas Hermione o cumprimentou.

Ele sorriu de volta para a menina e se virou para Gina.

-Será que posso falar com você?

-Como é que você se atreve a querer falar comigo? –Ginny disse bastante irritada.

As meninas, principalmente Hermione, desconfiavam que o que a ruiva vira na outra noite era na verdade Draco e Pansy, mas ainda sim não havia como confirmar.

-Gina, pelo amor de Merlin! Você sabe muito bem que eu não sei de que raios você está falando! –Harry botara as mãos na cabeça, quase que desesperado.

-Porque você não pergunta pra Vane?

-O que essa garota tem a ver com isso afinal?

Gina deu um empurrão em Harry e disse:

-Tudo, Harry! Tudo!

Hermione saiu de fininho para deixar os dois tentarem se resolver. Quando virou pra frente em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, percebeu que Rony estava parado de frente para ela e parecia que ele iria falar.

A menina apenas passou por ele, saindo pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

O relógio marcavam 16:30 da tarde. Era hora da primeira parte do plano.

A visita ao vilarejo ocorreria na manhã seguinte e Hermione tinha que começar a se preparar para o que ela esperava que fosse o fim de sua "história" com Draco Malfoy.

Ironicamente a primeira fase do plano era... Hermione ainda sentia calafrios lembrando-se de quando Gina lhe falara isso na biblioteca... Bom ela teria que seduzi-lo.

O castelo estava praticamente vazio e Mione foi andando em direção às Masmorras.

Ela, obviamente, não conseguiria entrar, entretanto havia outros jeitos. Assim, quando já estava perto do lugar, avistou duas meninas da Sonserina que eram provavelmente primeiranistas. Sacou sua varinha, olhou para os lados. Não havia mais ninguém. Isso é o que ela chamava de sorte. Bom, showtime.

-_Estupefaça!_ –Hermione gritou apontando a varinha pra uma das meninas.

Hermione assistiu, com nojo de si mesma, o corpo da menina voando e batendo contra uma parede. A outra menina olhava com os olhos e bocas arregalados para sua amiga que agora estava no chão inconsciente. Ela se virou pra Hermione e pareceu ainda mais surpresa ao perceber quem havia feito o ataque.

A menina agora tremia um pouco e apertava sua varinha dentro de suas vestes.

-Calma, eu não vou fazer mais nada. – Hermione disse guardando a varinha e se aproximando vagarosamente da menina que a olhava desconfiada.

-Como vou acreditar em você? – falou a voz chatinha da garota.

-Guardei minha varinha, percebe?

-O que você quer? – a garota agora assumira um tom rude.

-Quero que você dê um recado a Draco Malfoy.

-Hey, eu não sou uma coruja! –disse a menina indignada. – Se quiser falar com ele, faça você mesmo.

-Olha, sinceramente – Hermione respirou fundo e disse - Eu não quero ter que tomar mais atitudes drásticas – Ela apontou para a menina no chão. Forçando um tom autoritário continuou - Então, ache Malfoy e diga pra ele que Hermione Granger o espera na biblioteca.

A menina olhou para ela alguns segundos e Hermione vencida disse:

-Eu vou cuidar da sua amiga. Não precisa se preocupar, ela já deve estar acordando.

Ao falar isso, a menina ainda no chão, se mexeu, mas não acordou.

-Agora vá. –Hermione mandou e a garotinha saiu.

Hermione correu para a sonserina que estava no chão e após alguns segundos a menina acordou. Mione ajudou-a a senta-se e perguntou:

-Você está bem?

-Err.. sim estou. Foi você que fez isso comigo? – Do mesmo jeito que a outra, esta arregalou os olhos ao ver quem era.

-Me desculpe. –Mione estava um pouco arrependida. Ela olhou para a menina com intuito de checar e vendo que estava tudo bem, disse:

-Tenho que ir. Me desculpe mais uma vez.

Ela correu até a biblioteca que obviamente estava vazia e ela andou até uma das seções mais longes da saída. Isso seria ruim para uma fuga, mas não podia arriscar ser pega.

Mais ou menos 10 minutos depois, Hermione ouviu passos. Draco chegara.

Como se sentisse seu rastro, ele logo a achou.

-Deixando primeiranistas inconscientes, Granger? Isso não é bom para seu currículo.

Hermione desconsiderou o comentário e nervosamente disse:

-Vai a Hogsmedale amanhã?

Malfoy a encarou por alguns segundos, realmente intrigado e riu.

-Não te devo satisfações da minha vida.

Ele ainda a olhava, como se quisesse saber o que havia por trás dessa pergunta.

-Porque? –disse finalmente.

Hermione respirou fundo e andou em sua direção.

-Eu estava pensando se... –ela colocou uma mão na nuca do menino e se aproximou até deixar apenas poucos centímetros de distância entre seus lábios e o do louro. –...Se você não quer me encontrar por lá.

Mais do que antes, Draco a encarou de olhos arregalados. Ele a empurrou levemente e perguntou:

-O que aconteceu com você Granger?

Ela tentou abraçá-lo novamente, mas ele se afastou.

-Estou bem Draco, não precisa fugir de mim. – a menina falou docemente.

-Eu, fugir de você?

Ele riu e ela deu apenas um pequeno sorriso sedutor.

-Então? O que acha?

O menino se encostou em uma das mesas com um sorriso desafiador e disse:

-Me convença.

-O que? –Hermione disse surpresa.

-Me convença de que você que se encontrar comigo amanhã.

_Droga – _pensou a menina. Por essa ela não esperava. Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer, só lhe faltava coragem.

-Estou esperando – Draco disse, claramente se divertindo com a súbita paralisia de Mione.

-Como quiser. –Mione falou decididamente. Andou até onde ela estava e lhe chapou um beijo. Não durou mais de 5 segundos e ela se afastou.

Draco gargalhou.

-Você quer que eu acredite nisso?

Hermione tinha o rosto vermelho de vergonha.

-Você costumava ser melhor.

Hermione não conseguiu evitar rolar os olhos.

-Ou talvez... –Malfoy se aproximou perigosamente e alisou a bochecha de Hermione. -... Você esteja precisando de um estímulo. –Após dizer isso ele foi se aproximando vagarosamente e do mesmo jeito encostou os lábios nos lábios de Hermione que não conseguia nem dizer nem fazer nada. A situação piorou quando Malfoy realmente a beijou, mas dessa vez foi diferente. O beijo era calmo e suave. Se fosse privada de todos os sentidos podia jurar que o beijo era muito parecido ao de Ron.

Mas ela não podia deixar se perder, não podia deixá-lo assumir o controle.

Então ela deixou a vergonha e o medo que estava sentindo de lado.

Ela o empurrou e ele bateu na mesa onde estava apoiado à alguns minutos e realmente o beijou. O beijo era profundo e quente e a princípio por ter ficado surpreso, Draco não respondeu. Hermione tinha esperanças de que continuasse assim, mas era óbvio que isso não aconteceria.

Ele a pegou pela cintura e a colocou encostada na mesa. Beijou seu pescoço e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Adoro o jeito que você me surpreende.

Os pêlos da nuca de Hermione se arrepiaram de "medo", mas Malfoy não interpretou desse jeito.

A boca do menino voltou a beijar a de Hermione, do mesmo jeito que ela o beijava.

Internamente, Hermione travava uma luta. Uma luta contra seus hormônios para se manter no controle. Por pior que Malfoy fosse, ela não podia negar que ele era quente.

As mãos de Draco corriam suas costas, seus lábios beijavam seu pescoço e orelha. Após um tempo, ambos pararam procurando por ar. O menino percebeu que Hermione estava a ponto de falar alguma coisa e disse:

-Não fala nada.

Mais uma vez pela cintura, beijando-a, ele a pegou e dessa vez a sentou na mesa colocando a mão em suas coxas e depois em suas nádegas.

Ok, isso já estava entrando em situação de alerta vermelho. Estava cada vez mais difícil para Hermione se segurar.

A ponto de se entregar, felizmente algo a acordou. Malfoy colocou uma de suas mãos por baixo da blusa de Mione e ia subindo. Ela rapidamente segurou a mão dele e eles pararam de se beijar. Dessa vez antes que Malfoy falasse alguma coisa ela disse ao pé de seu ouvido.

-Amanhã. Na Casa dos Gritos.

Draco a olhava perguntando mentalmente se ela estava louca.

-O que foi Draco? – Ainda sentada na mesa, ela debruçou seu braço nos ombros do menino se inclinando pra ele. –Todo mundo sabe que não há nada lá. –Ela ficou muito perto de seu rosto separada apenas por uma fina camada de ar. –Não seja um covarde. –Ela disse e beijou o lábio superior do menino. –Além do mais... – Hermione beijou o lábio inferior desta vez. –Ouvi dizer que lá tem uma cama. – Com isso, ela o beijou inteiramente e deu uma leve mordida no lábio inferior dele, puxando um pouco pra frente.

Ela desceu da mesa, não se importando em como seus corpos se encostaram. Ela queria sumir dali.

Hermione deixou Draco parado na biblioteca, ainda meio abobalhado e saiu correndo.

Ela foi direto para o banheiro das meninas mais próximo da biblioteca sem se importar muito com a possibilidade de Murta lhe fazer uma visita.

Ela se jogou no chão e soltou o ar que parecia estar preso a muito tempo. Ficou sentada por um tempo olhando o nada, pensando em nada, o que era muito raro de acontecer. De repente, com urgência, a menina se levantou e correu até a pia do banheiro abrindo-a rapidamente. Encheu as mãos com água e jogou em seu rosto esfregando-o algumas vezes. Depois, colocou água na boca e cuspiu. Repetiu isso algumas vezes e depois voltou a sentar no chão. Uma única lágrima correu. Hermione estava preenchida por um sentimento que não conseguia nomear. Era raiva, misturada com angústia, medo, desespero, desejo e tristeza.

Como antes, ficou algum tempo olhando para um ponto fixo sem realmente estar prestando atenção. Sua mente estava apagada e a única coisa que acontecia era no campo sensorial. Sentia o toque de Draco, seu beijo, sua respiração, de novo e de novo. Ela não sabia se conseguia ficar mais enojada de si mesma do que isso. E confusa.

Um pouco mais tarde ela finalmente decidiu ir para seu dormitório, sabendo que se demorasse demais algum monitor poderia encontrá-la.

Seguindo direto para o quarto, encontrou Gina sentada em sua cama. Ela ficou alguns segundos parada abaixo do portal sem saber direito o que falar. A ruiva, percebendo o estado da amiga, levantou-se rapidamente e lhe abraçou.

-Mione, está tudo bem?

Hermione considerou a pergunta um pouco.

-É... está sim. Eu acho.

-O que houve? O plano deu errado?

-Não, não. É só que...

A menina respirou profundamente.

-Me prometa que amanhã quando estivermos na Casa dos Gritos, vamos terminar o mais rápido possível? Não quero que ele encoste em mim novamente.

Gina assentiu e novamente a abraçou.

-Você tem certeza de que quer fazer aquilo?

Hermione olhou pra ela alarmada.

-Quê? Sim! Quer dizer... você que sugeriu!

-Hey, calma Hermione! –Gina tratou de dizer vendo o desespero da amiga- Eu sei disso. É só que... você entende exatamente o que iremos fazer certo?

Hermione franziu o cenho.

-Não entendo onde está querendo chegar.

-Você sabe... não poderá se arrepender uma vez feito.

-Ginerva, você por acaso está insinuando que eu vou me arrepender? –Disse impaciente, já que era a segunda vez que a amiga questionava sua coragem.

Gina rolou os olhos e disse:

-Ok, esquece.

A noite pareceu mais longa do que realmente foi e Hermione mais rolou em sua cama do que dormiu.

Ficou aliviada ao amanhecer. Suas tentativas de fechar os olhos e esperar que o sono a pegasse, só a fez lembrar de Malfoy. Sabendo que daqui a poucas horas ela estaria com ele novamente, sentiu o alívio lhe deixando.

Ela se arrumou e juntamente a Gina foi ao Grande Salão tomar café da manhã.

-O que aconteceu ontem com Harry depois que eu saí?

-Ah... –Gina bufou- Ele ficou tentando me convencer que a idéia dele com a Romilda era absurda e blá, blá, blá.

-Gina, você sabe que ele pode estar certo né?

A ruiva aparentemente havia esquecido da desconfiança delas, sobre Draco ter armado tudo aquilo. Após pensar um pouco ela disse:

-Não sei Hermione. Seria um absurdo se eu apenas ignorasse o que eu vi na outra noite e ficasse com Harry, mesmo sabendo desta possibilidade.

-Eu não estou te pedindo isso Gina. Só estou dizendo que você não deveria deixar o ciúme de cegar.

As meninas se olharam e Ginny falou:

-Você provavelmente está certa. Acho que eu exagerei.

-Provavelmente.

-Realmente não cabe na minha cabeça porque Draco mexeria comigo.

-Isso é o que ele faz. Ele é capaz de mexer com todos pra conseguir o que quer. Acho que desta vez ele pensou que atrapalhando você e Harry, me deixaria com medo do que mais ele poderia fazer. Assim eu desistiria de lutar contra ele.

-Ele é um idiota. Porque ele não fica com a Pansy?

-É uma ótima pergunta. –Hermione tentou achar a resposta. Não poderia afirmar nada com certeza absoluta, mas seu principal palpite era que a sonserina não passava de uma diversão casual e um objeto para Malfoy.

Neste momento Harry e Rony entraram pelo salão, acompanhados de Neville que vestia um divertido suéter provavelmente recebido de sua avó. Os meninos se sentaram distantes de Hermione e Gina que tentaram sem muito êxito parar de olhar para Rony e Harry respectivamente.

Mione foi de repente surpreendida por um movimento de sua amiga. Ela havia se levantado e agora andava em direção à Harry.

A menina parou ao seu lado e Harry imediatamente se levantou.

-Tem certeza que você não estava com Vane naquela noite?

-Eu já lhe disse que não. Vane! – Harry a chamou com urgência e segurando a mão de Gina foi até a menina que estava parada um pouco surpresa.

-Não fiz poção nenhuma desta vez. Eu juro!

-Quem falou em poção? –Harry disse intrigado. –A questão não é essa. Por acaso a gente vem se beijando?

As duas meninas olharam pra ele assustadas e Harry imediatamente ficou vermelho.

-Er... não. – Romilda respondeu intrigada.

-Viu só? –Harry olhou pra Gina.

-Por mais que eu ainda queira, sabe? Soube que vocês dois brigaram então... – ela disse sorrindo para Harry, ignorando Gina que agora tinha a boca aberta.

-Quê? Você pode tirar seu unicórnio, seu centauro, o que você quiser da chuva, ok? –a ruiva disse com raiva.

-Que seja. –Romilda bufou e andou em direção à mesa.

-Eu te disse. –Harry olhava para Gina e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela.

Sem falar mais nada, a menina saiu e voltou para perto de Hermione.

-Foi Malfoy.

Mione apenas a olhou. A amiga parecia estar com bastante raiva, o que foi confirmado pela fala seguinte de Gina.

-Vamos acabar com isso.

As meninas se levantaram e voltaram rapidamente ao dormitório para pegar seus casacos, tocas e luvas.

Já em Hogsmedale as meninas andavam pelo lugar parando ocasionalmente em uma vitrine ou outra.

-Acho que você deveria tentar resolver as coisas com meu irmão também.

Hermione olhou Gina seriamente e disse:

-Depois que ele falou para o Harry? Que tinha nojo de mim?

-O quê? Ah! –aconteceram tantas coisas que a ruiva havia se esquecido de voltar a esse assunto e lhe falar o que Ron disse após ela ter saído de trás da porta. –Você saiu cedo demais de lá.

Hermione franziu a testa e Gina continuou.

-Depois que você saiu, eles continuaram a falar. Rony ainda te ama. E muito. Mesmo depois de toda a coisa com Malfoy.

Hermione deliberou e finalmente falou:

-Porque eu acreditaria nisso?

-Porque eu mentiria pra você?

-Por que você está vendo seu irmão sofrer. –Hermione concluiu.

-Exatamente. Ele está sofrendo por que ele te quer Mione. Acredite em mim.

Quando a menina não disse nada, Ginny disse:

-Você não precisa se jogar nos braços dele. Eu sei que o que ele disse não foi legal, mas... você deveria se permitir conversar com ele da próxima vez.

-Eu não vou correr atrás dele. –Hermione disse transbordando de sentimentos orgulhosos.

-Eu sei. Não disse isso. É que apenas diálogos funcionam.

-É mesmo Srta. Weasley? –Hermione disse irônica se lembrando dela com Harry.

-Falar é mais fácil que fazer. –Gina falou como um pedido de desculpa.

Hermione riu.

-Só pense nisso. –A ruiva pediu e Hermione timidamente concordou.

Após alguns segundos caladas:

-Está na hora. –Mione disse sombriamente.

Elas andaram até o lugar e entraram na casa sem serem vistas, o que não foi surpresa.

-Bom, se algo não sair como planejado, grite. –Gina parecia menos otimista ainda agora.

Elas se abraçaram.

-Me esconderei aqui perto e então quando você me der o sinal, nós agimos.

-Okay.

-Vai dar tudo certo, Hermione.

-É o que eu espero.

Mione assistiu Gina procurando um lugar perto pra se esconder de Malfoy e ela se dirigiu ao quarto extremamente empoeirado.

-Urgh. –disse tentando não encostar em nada.

Provavelmente ela tinha pouco tempo antes do louro chegar e resolveu aproveitar esse tempo para se preparar psicologicamente.

Uns 15 minutos depois, Mione ouviu um movimento no andar de baixo. Ela deu mais um suspiro profundo, verificou sua varinha e esperou.

-Olá. –a menina disse quando Draco entrou no quarto.

Ele parecia de certa forma surpreso e ao mesmo tempo bem atento como se esperasse que algo acontecesse. Se Hermione não tomasse cuidado ele descobriria. Seus olhos mostravam sua desconfiança. E seu plano de não encostar nele foi por água abaixo. Ela teria que ganhar a confiança dele.

-Não pensei que você viesse. –Hermione falou. –Pensei que me faria esperar.

Draco a olhou e sem dizer qualquer palavra, andou até a menina, segurou sua nuca, puxando talvez um pouco forte seus cabelos. Olhou dentro de seus olhos e lhe chapou um beijo.

Hermione respondeu e beijou de volta. Mas desta vez sem medo de desistir de tudo por ele. O que Gina lhe disse mais cedo, que Rony a amava... bom, isso havia abalado sua cabeça e de uma forma estranha Hermione sabia que era verdade. Ela só não faria nada, como dissera mais cedo. Seu progresso de vencer seu próprio orgulho ficou bem prejudicado com isso. E o culpado estava agora bem a sua frente, estava encostando em seus lábios e a pressionando contra ele.

Mione retirou vagarosamente a varinha de sua veste e realizando um feitiço não-verbal, mandou a Gina uma semelhante esfera de luz daquela que a amiga mandara para Harry.

A menina guardou sua varinha novamente e parou de beijar Malfoy, porém antes que ele perguntasse porque, ela posicionou uma cadeira atrás do menino e disse:

-Sente-se

-Quê? –Draco perguntou intrigado.

Ela pôs as mãos no ombro do menino, "ajudando-o" a sentar.

-É só algo especial que quero fazer. –Hermione tentou dar um sorriso sedutor e apesar de ter se preocupado, pareceu funcionar pois o menino lhe lançou um sorriso maldoso.

Ela retirou a toca, o cachecol e as luvas lançando as peças em cima da cama suja e quebrada.

-Novamente me surpreendendo.

Hermione sorriu e uma sensação enorme de poder se apossou da menina. Malfoy de certa forma estava em suas mãos agora.

Ela começou a tirar seu casaco, a manga esquerda primeiro. Antes, porém que a varinha se revelasse escondida na manga direita, ela retirou o casaco de uma vez só, sacou a varinha e gritou:

_-Incarcerous!_

Malfoy percebeu tarde de mais e as cordas se enrolaram nele apertando e sufocando o menino. Hermione apreciava a visão agora. Malfoy sofrendo tanto quanto ele fez com ela. A sensação era parecida. Hermione tinha uma corda em torno de si, apertando-a e a sufocando toda vez que esse garoto nojento mexia com ela, não desistindo em nenhuma hipótese.

Seu pensamento de vingança foi substituído pela voz de Gina que entrou correndo no quarto.

-Hermione, está matando ele!

E realmente estava. Seu rosto estava vermelho e sua voz não saia mais. As pontas de seus dedos estavam um pouco roxas. Ele tentava inutilmente lutar contra as cordas. Hermione nada fez a não ser sorrir.

Gina então agitou sua varinha, fazendo com que a corda parece de sufocá-lo, mas não deixando-o livre. A corda parou de mexer e ficou apenas em torno do menino, que agora tentava procurar desesperadamente por um ar que não parecia ter dentro do quarto.

Hermione agora parecia perceber o que estava a ponto de acontecer e lançou um olhar apologético em direção a Gina que deu um leve sorriso de entendimento.

-Sua sangue-ruim! –Malfoy gritou após ter recuperado o fôlego – Me solte daqui agora!

-Por que? Você vai chamar seu pai? –Gina disse sarcástica.

-A conversa não chegou no subúrbio, Weasley.

Era incrível como ele ainda era rude e desagradável, mesmo estando em desvantagem. Gina levantou a mão para lhe esbofetear e Hermione interviu:

-Não, Gina! Não vale a pena.

Sabendo que a amiga estava certa, a ruiva deu uns passos para trás como que para se impedir de agredir o menino.

Um silêncio profundo caiu no quarto. Hermione sabia o que vinha a seguir, mas ela estava assustada demais para sequer mexer seus pés.

-Então, o que? Vamos ficar aqui pra sempre? –Malfoy perguntou com um sorriso irritante no rosto.

Hermione olhou pra Gina que apenas assentiu, encorajando-a. Porém antes que Mione pudesse agir, Draco começou a falar novamente, desta vez em direção a Gina.

-Acredito que você tenha gostado da cena.

Gina apenas olhou pro menino tentando entender sobre o que ele falava e assistindo ele se divertir quando a memória se iluminou dentro de sua cabeça.

-Seu querido Potter não estava com a Vane naquela noite. Éramos só eu e Pansy.- o menino riu. – Mas agradeço pela diversão que você me proporcionou, traidora de sangue.

Hermione não conseguiu se segurar. Andou com passos fortes até Malfoy e lhe deu um tapa.

-Calado, seu idiota!

Draco a encarou de um jeito tão malvado e profundo que Hermione quase saiu correndo. Quase. Agora era vez de ela falar.

-Sabe Malfoy, eu simplesmente não entendo o porque disso tudo. Não é como se você realmente se importasse comigo ou se fosse real esse sentimento que você diz ter por mim.

O menino apenas ficou calado, olhando-a do mesmo jeito.

-Isso, porque você não parece ser capaz de sentir nada. Ainda mais amor.

-Você não sabe de nada Granger!

Hermione realmente hesitou alguns segundos pensando no que isso significava.

-Eu te disse pra ficar calado! Você já falou e fez mais do que devia.

-Então porque não me mata logo? –Draco questionou.

Hermione olhou para Gina e as duas instantaneamente começaram a rir.

-Não seja bobo, Malfoy. Não sujaríamos as nossas mãos e muito menos nossas vidas com alguém asqueroso como você. –Gina falou rispidamente.

-Porque são duas fracas!

-Isso não é sobre fraqueza. É sobre não brincar de Deus. Como você, seu pai e aqueles idiotas lunáticos faziam. –Hermione disse.

Draco rolou os olhos e riu.

-O que vamos fazer aqui é mais simples, mas de qualquer forma definitivo.

Malfoy esperou, claramente apreensivo.

-Faremos um voto perpétuo. –Hermione finalmente disse.

Draco gargalhou. Realmente gargalhou.

-Mas nunca! Eu não concordo!

-Ah, mas você vai fazer sim! Nem que seja obrigado! –Gina disse raivosamente se aproximando do menino.

-Eu adoraria ver você tentar. –Draco disse olhando para Hermione.

-Você vai fazer exatamente o que para impedir? Você está amarrado! –Gina apontou.

-Eu tenho que dizer: "eu prometo" para isso funcionar. –Draco sorriu malicioso. –Então, nada feito!

Gina hesitou percebendo um furo no plano. Mas sem querer desistir continuou:

-Ok, levaremos o tempo necessário. – A menina puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se de frente para Malfoy, que não parecia acreditar que o que foi dito seria verdade.

-De quem foi a idéia? –Malfoy perguntou após alguns minutos. –Sua Hermione? –perguntou sorrindo.

-Isso não te interessa, imbecil! –Gina interviu.

-Você tem certeza que conseguiria Granger? –Malfoy soava maldoso.

Hermione perdida em seus pensamentos, tentando achar algo que pudesse acabar logo com aquilo, perdeu a pergunta o que fez Draco rir.

-Parece que você está sozinha nessa, Weasley.

-Você está enganado! –Hermione disse.

-Ah é mesmo? Então você estaria disposta a fazer um voto perpétuo?

-É por isso que estou aqui. – a menina disse como se fosse algo óbvio.

-Não é porque você está aqui que terá coragem de fazê-lo. –Draco apontou sentindo-se vitorioso quando a menina ficou calada.

-Pense bem Hermione. Você sabe que se fizermos um voto perpétuo, não poderemos desobedecê-lo. Senão...

-Você não precisa me ensinar nada sobre feitiços. –Hermione disse logo.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Mas veja, você e eu sabemos que não concordarei com isso, porque você e eu sabemos que você irá se arrepender. Você está agora toda apaixonada por aquele idiota traidor de sangue, mas não pode negar o que sente quando me beija. Duvido que Weasley traga o mesmo efeito pra você.

-Isso não é dá su...

-Só se imagine daqui a um tempo. Quando você estiver cansada desse banho-maria e quiser esquentar as coisas... Você não poderá! Simplesmente porque Ronald Weasley não é capaz de fazer isso melhor do que eu... Isso se ele sequer for capaz de fazê-lo. E aí virá o arrependimento. Fazendo o que você acha que quer, você não poderá me procurar por mais que queria. E sabemos que você quer. Você quer a mim e não ele, sangue-ruim. Eu sou melhor! –Draco terminou sombriamente.

Hermione absorveu as palavras do louro. Ela realmente pensou sobre o futuro. Tentou se imaginar enjoada de Rony e arrependida de ter prosseguido com isso tudo com Malfoy. Mas ela não conseguiu. Ela sabe que o amor cega e todo esse blá, blá, blá que as pessoas sempre falam. Mas isso era de certa forma mais do que o amor que ela sentia por Rony. Sim! Ela ama Ronald Weasley! Porém isso também se trata de seus amigos e de seu mundo. As palavras que o menino acabara de dizer, a memória de como tudo costumava ser, Rony, tudo isso atingiu Hermione de uma só vez, e ela soube que Draco Malfoy estava errado.

Mirando para a cadeira onde o menino estava sentado, Hermione gritou:

-_Reducto!_

A cadeira virou nada mais que poeira, fazendo o menino bater contra o chão.

-Acho melhor você fazer essa droga de voto, porque da próxima vez eu não vou errar!

Draco a olhou e Hermione podia dizer que ele estava com medo, o que não era difícil já que ele era um covarde. Mas Hermione soube que havia algo mais quando olhou Gina. Ela a encarava boquiaberta e de olhos um pouco arregalados. Mione percebeu que todos seus músculos estavam tensos e mesmo não sabendo como, ela estava a poucos centímetros de Malfoy, sua varinha apontada diretamente pra ele.

Gina sorriu para a amiga o que fez ela relaxar.

Tudo depois passou rápido. Hermione levou sua mão em direção à Draco e ele não a pegou. Então Hermione segurou fortemente a mão dele, se dirigiu a Gina e disse:

-Faça!

Gotas de suor percorriam o rosto de Malfoy que parecia tão determinado a fazer o voto como antes, mas na sua cara tinha medo suficiente estampado pra discordar de qualquer coisa que Hermione falasse.

Gina apontou sua varinha para as mãos dos dois e deu uma olhada para Hermione como se perguntasse novamente se ela tinha certeza do que estava fazendo. A menina assentiu com a mais pura certeza e Gina começou a dizer as palavras:

-Você, Draco Malfoy, promete não chegar mais perto de Hermione Granger, beijá-la ou forçá-la a fazer qualquer coisa que ela não queira?

Draco nada disse e Hermione apontou sua varinha no rosto de Draco. Toda a paciência que ainda lhe restava foram embora e só o fato de que ele tinha que prometer a impedia de deixá-lo inconsciente.

-Chega de mexer com a minha vida. –Hermione disse forte e raivosamente. Mais uma vez Draco nada falou. Eles apenas se encararam alguns minutos e quando Hermione pensou em desistir porque Malfoy não iria fazer isso, ela ouviu o menino dizer:

-Eu prometo.

A fina língua de fogo apareceu envolvendo as duas mãos e tanto Gina quanto Hermione ficaram tão supressas com a desistência dele, olhando o arame em brasa sumir selando a promessa, que perderam Malfoy formar as palavras "Eu te amo" em seus lábios sem fazer qualquer som.

-Você promete não atacar ou fazer qualquer coisa contra a qualquer uma de nós duas, amigos, familiares, qualquer pessoas que se Hermione se importe como vingança disso?

Após poucos segundos, o menino prometeu.

Algumas horas mais tarde, as meninas estavam de volta no castelo. O encontro não durara muito mais e assim que Gina soltou as cordas de Malfoy, ele se levantou olhou alguns segundos para Hermione e saiu.

As meninas conversaram mais um pouco e percebendo que já era tarde se encaminharam ao dormitório.

-Amanhã será um dia melhor – Gina disse mais pra si mesmo e Hermione apenas sorriu. –Você sabe que ainda não acabou certo?

Hermione arregalou os olhos e disse:

-Porque?

-Meu irmão...

-Gina, eu lhe disse que pensaria a respeito.

-Hermione, pelo amor de Merlin! Isso é medo de admitir que você o ama? Ou você acha que eu acredito que você fez isso tudo, chegou até aqui só por você?

Hermione calou-se.

-Você poderia ter apenas se conformado e deixado as coisas como estavam. Mas você resolveu lutar. Eu vi sua força e coragem quando você começou a gritar com ele... Droga Hermione, você venceu Draco Malfoy! Como pode não vencer seu próprio orgulho?

Elas se encararam. Hermione sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

-Eu...

-Ah, esqueça! Não quero mais perder meu tempo com isso. –Gina concluiu antes que a amiga pudesse falar.

Hermione assistiu Ginny ir pra sua cama, apagar o abajur logo ao seu lado, lhe desejar boa noite de uma forma meio grossa e dormir.

A menina fez o mesmo, tirando a parte de dormir.

Ela se sentia estranha. Estava muito feliz que toda a história com Malfoy estava acabada, mas não podia deixar de relembrar as cenas do que acontecera.

Depois que Gina soltou as cordas do menino, ele se levantou do chão, sem nunca deixar o olhar de Mione. Eles expressaram a princípio algo que ela não conseguia dizer 100% de certeza o que era... Seria culpa da humilhação que acabara de passar ou então... dor? Não do tipo física, mas sentimental.

Hermione pensou, mas concluiu que realmente não queria a resposta.

Ainda sim, enquanto ele se afastava ainda sem deixar seus olhos, um pensamento engraçado e incomodo lhe veio a mente.

Draco Malfoy não lhe perturbaria mais, ele não podia mais encostar nela, nem em seus amigos. Tudo, infelizmente, havia ido longe demais e Hermione se sentiu estúpida por ter se deixado levar pelo momento. E mesmo agora, protegida dos toques do louro e enojada por todos os previamente recebidos, mesmo estando mais do que nunca afastada dele, ela percebeu que eles estavam juntos, presos um ao outro pra sempre... ainda que pelo voto perpétuo.

Cap.15

_**I've always dreamed about this moment**_

_**And now it's here and I've turned to stone**_

_**I stand here petrified**_

_**As I look you in your eyes**_

_**My head is ready to explode…**_

…_**I bleed my heart out just for you.**_

Apesar de resistir à insistência de Gina, ou pelo menos tentar, Hermione foi passar o Natal na Toca.

Então elas acabaram de preencher suas malas com seus pertences e se encaminharam até a estação para pegar o Expresso.

Hermione queria que a amiga resolvesse logo as coisas com Harry e obviamente ela estando na mesma cabine que eles não funcionaria. Até porque Ronald provavelmente também estaria junto.

Ela esperava que ele fosse esperto o suficiente pra sair.

-Err... Gina, esqueci de perguntar algo para o Hagrid... Será que você pode ir procurando uma cabine enquanto eu vou lá?

-Ah pelo amor de Merlin, Mione! –Gina rolou os olhos.

-É importante! –a menina pontuou.

A ruiva bufou e disse:

-OK. Mas se apresse.

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça e começou a andar na direção oposta. Um pouco mais a frente encontrou Luna, Dino, Simas e Neville numa cabine na qual ficou conversando com eles até que chegaram na King's Cross.

-Fico feliz por tudo ter se resolvido. –Luna disse pacificamente.

-Mas... como você sabe? –Hermione não se lembrava de ter falado absolutamente nada para Luna. Um certo pânico nasceu dentro dela. Será que a menina andava bisbilhotando?

-Ah, é simples. Pela sua energia. –Luna, com seu dedo indicador fez um círculo em frente a Hermione que franziu o cenho.

A menina de repente se sentiu desconfortável por ter desconfiado de Luna.

-Mas o maior desafio vem agora, não acha?

Hermione olhou pra ela extremamente confusa. Do que raios ela estaria falando?

Elas pisaram na plataforma e logo avistaram o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley já com Fred, Jorge e Rony. De repente a menina sabia exatamente do que Luna estava falando.

Enquanto as meninas andavam em direção à eles, Hermione viu Harry e Gina descendo de um vagão mais à frente... de mãos dadas. Um enorme sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

Após cumprimentar os pais de Gina, Hermione atravessou a parede juntamente com a menina e parou para esperar os outros. Só deu tempo de uma troca de olhares animados e um sorriso entre as amigas, pois logo atrás veio o resto da família mais Harry.

Mais tarde eles chegaram à Toca e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a Sra. Weasley falou:

-Deixem suas malas aí. Vamos jantar e depois vocês guardam as coisas.

Todos se sentaram na extensa mesa e saborearam um sempre delicioso jantar feito pela mãe dos Weasley.

Um tempo depois quando Hermione sacou sua varinha para subir a mala pela escada até o quarto de Gina, Rony apareceu dizendo:

-Hey, deixa que eu carrego pra você. –disse meio tímido.

-Não precisa. –Hermione respondeu talvez ríspida demais. – Posso usar minha varinha.

Eles trocaram uns poucos segundos de olhares e sem dizer mais nada, Hermione agitou a varinha e começou a subir a escada com suas malas logo atrás.

Ela entrou no quarto e pousou as malas logo ao lado da cama que a Sra. Weasley sempre arrumava para ela.

-Qual o seu problema? –Rony de repente entrou pelo quarto, com o rosto um pouco vermelho e com passos pesados andou até Hermione até ficarem separados por alguns centímetros.

Hermione hesitou sem saber o que fazer.

-Você é meu problema Rony. –Ela finalmente disse e contornou o menino indo para o outro lado da cama, colocando espaço entre eles.

-Eu não sou o culpado disso. –disse rudemente.

-Mesmo? Pois eu já ouvi isso antes e não estou a fim de ouvir de novo, então por favor me deixa sozinha. –Hermione disse evitando olhar para o menino.

O que estava acontecendo? Era para ela estar resolvendo as coisas. Assim como Gina e Harry fizeram.

-Você não pode me expulsar de um cômodo da minha própria casa. –O menino soava arrogante.

-Não tem problema – ela falou dessa vez olhando em seus olhos. –Eu saio.

Quando saía do quarto quase se chocou com Harry que vinha na direção oposta.

-Onde está Ron? –Harry perguntou sem notar direito o que se passava com a amiga.

-No quarto da Gina. –ela disse rapidamente, desceu as escadas praticamente correndo e do mesmo jeito se encaminhou até o lado de fora da casa.

Sentou-se no gramado coberto pela neve d'A Toca e olhou para o céu. Não nevava aquela noite, o que era estranho levando em conta a época do ano. Mas não foi preciso entender nada sobre tempo, pra saber que aquela situação mudaria logo, logo.

Distraída, tentando ocupar sua mente com possíveis previsões de tempo e afastar a pequena discussão que acabara de ter com Rony, não percebeu quando Gina sentou ao seu lado.

-Não está com frio? –a ruiva perguntou e Hermione levou um susto.

Gina riu um pouco, mas percebendo a cara da amiga rapidamente parou.

-O que houve?

Hermione só olhou para Gina.

-Rony? –Gina perguntou um tanto quanto incrédula. –Ah, nossa! Era pra vocês estarem se dando bem!

Hermione riu sem humor, relembrando o pensamento de mais cedo.

-Não sei se isso vai acontecer. –Hermione disse olhando para o lado oposto da ruiva.

Um silêncio caiu e poucos segundos depois, Hermione sentiu algo batendo no seu rosto e quando virou viu que fora Gina que acabara de jogar uma bola de neve em sua cara.

-O que? –Hermione perguntou indignada.

-É pra ver se você acorda. –Gina disse sem rir.

As duas se olharam seriamente por um tempo e foi Hermione que desviou o olhar.

Mione considerou a atitude da amiga infantil e isso a deixou um pouco mais irritada do que já estava. Sem querer brigar com ela, Hermione mudou de assunto.

-Me conta como você se acertou com Harry?

Gina sorriu de orelha a orelha, se jogou na neve e começou a contar.

-Estou tão feliz por você! –Hermione disse um tempo mais tarde e abraçou Gina.

-Obrigada. Mas Hermione, sobre você e meu irmão...

-Eu sei Gina. Eu sei que deveria estar tudo bem agora, mas está tão confuso. Não consigo perceber o que está saindo errado.

Hermione desabafou e Gina apenas observou a amiga.

-Acho que eu ainda estou magoada pelo que ele disse ao Harry.

-Mione, você sabe o que ele disse depois. E também não é como se ele tivesse saído inteiro dessa.

Hermione apenas olhou para Gina e seus olhos encheram d'água. A menina segurou as lagrimas e disse:

-Vamos entrar. Todos já estão indo dormir.

Gina sorriu e falou:

-Não fique triste. Ainda há tempo para um milagre de Natal.

Hermione riu da frase clichê e se lembrou dos filmes trouxas que assistira, mostrando que Natal era tempo de união, que todos ficavam juntos, que tudo se resolvia nessa época. Ela profundamente esperava que fosse assim.

A manhã seguinte chegou e neve caia por todo lugar no exterior da casa dos Weasley.

Hermione acordou, porém não se levantou logo, se permitindo algum tempo mais de descanso depois de um ano inteiro de estudos e stress.

O dia passou sem nada de mais, exceto por uma hora perto do almoço em que seu olhar cruzou com o de Rony o que não durou mais de alguns segundos. Ela ficou o tempo inteiro na cozinha ajudando a Sra. Weasley enquanto os outros conversavam na sala.

Ao anoitecer, todos se sentaram a mesa para a ceia e abertura dos presentes.

Entre muitas risadas, todos trocaram presentes... exceto por Hermione e Rony.

Ela tinha que confessar que havia comprado um presente para ele. Havia feito isso na última visita a Hogsmedale após a pequena conversinha que tivera com Malfoy. O presente constava em um kit de equipamentos de segurança para quadribol. Ela podia imaginar o brilho no olhar do ruivo quando ele abrisse o presente.

Entretanto, o pacote estava dentro de seu malão. Ela pretendia entregar o presente para ele. Provavelmente pediria Edwiges emprestada a Harry e lhe enviaria o pacote.

E isso ia acontecer porque ela não agüentava mais sair machucada de todas conversas que eles tinham. Aquela rispidez que não combinava com o ruivo, pelo menos não quando ele falava com seus amigos, a atingindo e lhe dando uma grande vontade de atingi-lo com algum feitiço.

Ele, ao contrário, não parecia ter comprado presente algum. E ela não se importava. Ou pelo menos era disso que ela estava tentando se convencer a algumas horas.

A comemoração do Natal durou até metade da madrugada e aos poucos as pessoas foram se retirando, indo para suas camas.

-Hey, Hermione? –Gina chamou. –Vai ficar aí até o Sol aparecer? –deu uma risadinha junto com Harry.

Hermione apenas sorriu e falou:

-Só vou ficar mais um pouco – deu à amiga um sorriso tímido ao qual Gina respondeu da mesma forma.

-Okay.

-Boa Noite, Mione. –Harry disse acenando e já subindo as escadas. Gina foi logo atrás, ainda dando uns olhares para a amiga querendo verificar se estava tudo bem.

Hermione percebendo, acenou com a cabeça e assistiu Gina e Harry sumirem pelas escadas.

Mione estava sentada no sofá de frente para a lareira e dando um olhar ao redor, percebeu que fora a única que sobrou.

É, parece que não haveria milagres de Natal pra ela.

Mais uma vez, seus olhos encheram d'água, mas a menina se recusou a chorar. Isso era o que pessoas fracas faziam, ficar chorando ao invés de procurar uma solução para o problema. E essa não era ela, não era Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger era racional e não emocional. Logo, seu coração não tinha muita moral, o que havia lhe permitido se concentrar nos estudos, ser bem sucedida na escola, conseguir tomar decisões sérias e resolver seus problemas. Isso. Essa sim era ela. Hermione sabia que isso lhe trouxe grandes vantagens e já podia sentir seu futuro garantido como uma Auror, como vários professores lhe diziam.

Ela parou por um momento, percebendo algo. Onde essa menina tinha parado?

Quer dizer, não que ela estivesse desaparecido totalmente, mas se olhando agora e vendo a situação que se encontrava... Bom, não podia afirmar que essa definição lhe correspondia em 100%. Ela continuava desse jeito, mas uma nova Hermione havia crescido dentro dela. Uma Hermione emocional, que ligava para que um certo menino chamado Ronald Weasley dizia, que se sentia magoada e machucada por eles não estarem juntos, uma menina que chorava por causa desse menino, uma Hermione fraca.

Ou talvez essa parte sempre estivera lá e esse ruivo idiota foi quem despertou.

Então é isso. Ela brigava tanto por ele porque ele a enfraquecia.

Quando Hermione estava com ele, ela não era mais a menina sabe-tudo, ela era apenas ela com todos seus sentimentos, aberta, vulnerável. Por isso a irritabilidade direcionada a ele, pois Hermione tinha certeza que não gostava dessa parte dela.

Ela desejava voltar a época na qual as únicas coisas com as quais se importava era trabalhos, testes e provas, a época que a única coisa que lhe deixava nervosa era a espera das notas.

Talvez fosse melhor se eles nunca tivessem se conhecido, afinal. Se fosse apenas Hermione Granger amiga de Harry Potter, sem um Ronald Weasley adicionado.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e voltou à realidade, calando seus pensamentos.

Ficou mais alguns minutos apenas admirando as chamas da lareira a sua frente e por fim se levantou e foi se deitar.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, já quase perto do meio-dia, percebeu que Gina já havia se levantando como esperava.

-Bom dia – voz masculina entrou pelo quarto e Hermione se assustou.

-Oh, bom dia Harry! –a menina lhe deu um sorriso tímido.

-A Sra. Weasley mandou lhe trazer – Harry disse apontando para uma bandeja de café da manhã que segurava.

-Oh Merlin! Não precisava! Não queria dar trabalho e...

-Só coma. – Harry falou cortando-a.

Hermione franziu o cenho e o menino explicou:

-Foi o que ela mandou lhe dizer, pois sabia que você ia falar isso.

Os dois riram.

Após uns minutos de silêncio Hermione finalmente disse:

-Estou tão feliz que as coisas voltaram ao normal entre você e Gina.

-Eu também. – garoto sorriu. –Hermione, você realmente desconfiou que fosse eu com a Vane naquela noite?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça e disse:

-Sabia que era o Malfoy. Você a ama de mais pra fazer isso.

Eles sorriram um pro outro.

-Sabe, eu fiquei um pouco incomodado pela Gina ter desconfiado de mim.

-Pensei que isso provavelmente iria acontecer. Mas Harry, não a culpe ok?

É só que... quando você ama alguém, bem... acho que ela só estava com medo de te perder. Insegura sabe?

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça.

-Hey será que você me empresta a Edwiges? –Hermione de repente falou.

-Er, ok. –Harry disse intrigado, mas não perguntou o porquê.

Harry foi até o quarto em que estava e trouxe Edwiges na gaiola.

-Aqui está.

Hermione abriu seu malão e amarrou, apenas um pacote sem nenhuma identificação, na perninha da coruja que pareceu reclamar com um pio.

-Não se preocupe Edwiges, não é uma viagem longa. –Hermione falou.

O menino apenas olhava para a amiga sem nada perguntar e não foi até que sua coruja voou pela janela que ele disse:

-O que era?

Hermione ainda olhava pra onde Edwiges acabara de sair e sem encontrar o olhar de Harry respondeu:

-O presente de Natal de Ronald.

-Eu não acredito Hermione! – Harry disse indignado.

-O que? Eu não entreguei ontem.

-Ah e você precisa da minha coruja sendo que vocês estão, a hum..., provavelmente cinco metros distantes um do outro.

-Preciso! Não quero mais ter contato com ele, ponto.

Harry riu sem humor e saiu do quarto.

Hermione sentou na sua cama, sem entender. Ela esperava que o amigo fosse gritar com ela ou sei lá, fazer alguma coisa.

O que aconteceu foi que uns dez minutos mais tarde Rony rompeu pelo quarto com um pacote na mão, andou até ela e lhe perguntou:

-O que é isso?

Hermione olhou pra dentro da caixa e respondeu:

-Me parece um kit de proteção para quadr...

-Não seja cínica, Hermione! –Rony disse meio irritado.

-O que? –Hermione disse raivosamente.

A menina ia saindo do quarto e sentiu uma mão agarrando seu braço.

-Me solta, Ronald Weasley!

-Huh, usando meu nome inteiro, mãe?

-Deixa de ser ridículo!

-Ridículo eu? Quem mandou um presente por uma coruja estando na mesma residência que eu foi você.

-Ah é mesmo? Porque? Tinha algum bilhete dizendo de quem era o presente? - Ela puxou seu braço pra si.

Rony riu sem humor e falou:

-Harry me disse.

Eles se olharam por alguns minutos e quem quebrou o silêncio foi Rony:

-Pra que você fez isso? Eu esperava uma atitude mais crescida de você!

Hermione gargalhou e disse:

-Como você pode saber o que é uma atitude dessas se você nem sequer as conhece.

-Ah, cala a boca!

-Ta vendo – Hermione apontou pra ele. –Você tem o que? 9 anos de idade?

-É eu tenho! E você deve ter 6, não é mesmo?

Hermione, extremamente indignada virou de costas pra ele o que só fez ele aumentar seu discurso de que ela era uma criança.

E Hermione sabia que era verdade. Se fosse outra pessoa que estivesse assistindo essa cena, ela provavelmente estaria rindo. Sua irritação só ia aumentando a cada vez que Rony falava e ela poderia enforcá-lo agora mesmo.

Ele foi pra frente dela e começou a falar novamente, aliás, ele estava praticamente gritando. Hermione queria gritar de volta, mas ela estava paralisada. Ao contrário disso, seus olhos ameaçaram encher de lágrimas novamente.

Ali estava ela diante dele. Tão fraca quanto se odiava sentir, totalmente vulnerável sendo machucada por cada palavra que ele gritava. Mas ela podia parar aquilo, se ela quisesse. E ela queria. Ela queria que ele parasse de gritar e lhe abraçasse. Mas ele não fazia, ele só estava lá fazendo discursinhos.

-Chega. –Hermione disse quase inaudívelmente e Rony sequer percebeu.

-Porque você não foi até mim, huh? Você não percebe o quanto isso é infantil e...

-Chega! – disse alto e Rony hesitou mínimos segundos, mas continuou.

-Chega? Chega de que Hermione? Você deveria dizer chega pra essas suas atitu...

-Chega, Rony! Eu te amo!

Rony abriu a boca mais uma vez, mas foi pego de total surpresa.

-É isso! Eu te amo! Não quero mais brigar com você. – enquanto dizia as palavras Hermione se deu conta que a parte que havia crescido dentro de si, era parte dela querendo ou não. Não existia mais a antiga Hermione só. As duas partes coexistiam e se complementavam.

Eles se olharam por mais algum curto tempo e Rony que ainda estava segurando a caixa com o kit, largou-a no meio do chão, fechou a curta distância entre os dois e a olhou nos olhos. Hermione segurou a respiração um pouco pensando que ele fosse gritar ainda mais.

OK, provavelmente ela sairia dessa com cacos no lugar do coração.

Porém o menino pegou o rosto dela com as mãos e lhe beijou. Um beijo doce, profundo e com muitas saudades. Mesmo terminado o beijo, eles mantiveram suas testas juntas. Hermione dirigiu seu olhar aos olhos do menino que brilhavam como a muito tempo ela não via. E eles não estavam "expulsando-a" ou "julgando-a" desta vez, eles não pareciam portas fechadas. Eles eram ternos e a envolvia.

Ele sorriu e ainda mais profundamente como Hermione pensou que não fosse capaz, a olhou e disse:

-Eu te amo.

A menina sorriu e abraçou Rony fortemente. Dessa vez ela não conseguiu impedir e algumas lágrimas correram pelo seu rosto. O ruivo enxugou-as e lhe beijou novamente. O menino de repente quebrou o beijo e pegou algo em seu bolso.

-Eu trouxe... hum... seu presente de Natal – disse timidamente. Eles sorriram um pro outro e Hermione pegou a caixinha de suas mãos.

A caixa era azul e estava amarrada com uma delicada fita branca de seda.

Ela de repente olhou pra ele alarmada.

_Ai meu Merlin! Ele vai pedir pra casar comigo._ –pensou.

Não entendam mal. Ela amava ele com a certeza de todas as células de seu corpo e ela queria casar com ele, mas não agora. Eles ainda eram adolescentes e...

-Hey, abra. Não é um anel de casamento. – Rony disse cortando o pensamento de Hermione e riu nervosamente. A menina riu sem graça.

-Não vou pedir sua mão... –o menino disse divertido e com um sussurro falou no ouvido dela. -Pelo menos não agora.

Ambos sorriram e Hermione deu mais um beijo no menino. Logo depois ela finalmente abriu o pequeno pacote.

Era sim uma jóia. Mas não era um anel e sim uma pulseira. A corrente era de ouro e delicada e pendurada nela havia um pingente, uma coroa.

Hermione sorriu lembrando-se de como a torcida chamava Rony nos jogos de quadribol.

-Eu estava vindo te entregar quando Edwiges entrou no quarto... Eu... er... pesquisei em alguns livros e...

-Hã? –Hermione elevou as sobrancelhas.

Ele riu e continuou: -Pois é. Então eu achei esse símbolo e vi que ele combinava com você.

-Mas eu pensei que...

-Bom – ele cortou ela gentilmente, pegou a pulseira e começou a colocar em volta de seu punho. – Esse símbolo é relacionado a mérito, vitória... – fechou a pulseira no fecho, a abraçou e continuou – É também símbolo de amor puro, poder, força, de pessoas que lutam pelo que desejam, das que não suportam que brinquem com seus sentimentos... soa familiar?

Ela riu e respondeu:

-Algumas partes.

Eles riram um pouco e se beijaram rapidamente.

-E claro, que vai te lembrar de mim. –Rony confessou timidamente e Hermione riu sabendo que ele falava de seu "apelido" nos jogos de quadribol, como havia pensado mais cedo.

-Que namorado humilde que tenho. –Hermione disse e logo se arrependeu. Namorados? Era isso que eles eram? Os dois de repente ficaram sérios e um breve silêncio caiu.

-Você pode dizer isso de novo? –Rony perguntou.

Hermione franziu o cenho.

-Err... o que? Desculpa eu não quis...

-Só aquela palavra.

-Humilde? –Hermione disse com certo receio de dizer a outra.

-Não, não. –Rony disse e um sorriso esperto cresceu em seu rosto. –A outra.

Hermione sentiu seu rosto esquentar e disse:

-Err... namorado. –ela sorriu amplamente.

-Você sabe a quanto tempo eu quero ouvir você dizendo isso? – ainda com o sorriso de antes no rosto.

-Há provavelmente tanto tempo quanto eu quero ouvir você dizendo o que eu sou sua.

-Você? –ele coçou a cabeça fingindo que estava pensando. –É minha namo... Não.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e Rony sorriu abraçando ela mais forte:

-Minha rainha. –Ele disse pegando gentilmente o pulso da menina e mostrando a coroa. Hermione derreteu internamente. –E minha namorada. –Ele finalmente disse e depois de rir um pouco eles se beijaram novamente.

Ela ficou totalmente envolvida pelo beijo como se naquele momento só houvessem os dois em todo o mundo. Nada mais importava, todas as preocupações eram apenas obstáculos vencidos. Os braços do menino ainda a rodeavam e a apertavam gentilmente, o que fazia ela se sentir... segura. Então, assim como quando ele enxugou as atrevidas lágrimas que correram a pouco, ela soube que por mais vulnerável que ela estivesse, por mais fraca que ela se sentisse, Hermione tinha certeza que Rony estaria ali por ela.


End file.
